The Red-Haired Princess
by FloraWisteria
Summary: "Color has meaning, and red is supposed to represent fate. You may not like it much now, but your red might lead to something good when you least expect it." -Prince Zen. Fate is not only calling upon Shirayuki but also to Zen. As they grow, they realize how much they have changed. And they are always ready to face fate, no matter what comes between them.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami** **no Shirayukihime** **2015/2016/2017. Akizuki** **Sorata** **deserves half of the credits.**

 **Please do not be offended of these simplistic reminders. I'm just protecting my rights as a writer.**

 **-Do not copy this story and do not post this on any website.**

 **-This is a work of fiction. Some of the names, characters, locations are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, locales or events are entirely coincidental.**

 **-Without the author's, permission for uploading, scanning, distributing this fiction is totally illegal and punishable by law.**

 **.**

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic. So I hope wrong errors would be pardoned.**

 **Pairings:** Zen and Shirayuki, Mitsuhide and Kiki, Obi and an OC, Izana and Haki. Further pairings will be introduced.

 **Hope you enjoy;)**

 **THE RED-HAIRED PRINCESS**

 _ **Summary:**_ _"Color has meaning, and red is supposed to represent fate. You may not like it much now, but your red might lead to something good when you least expect it." -Prince Zen_

 _Fate is not only calling upon Shirayuki, but also to Zen. As they grow, they realize how much they have changed. And they are always ready to face fate, no matter what comes between them._

 _Chapter 1:_ _ **The Meeting**_

* * *

The sunlight is strongly illuminating the room I am. The cloud perfectly shading with the bright Sun. My heart is pounding unstoppable. The meeting is going to start any minute from now.

The Queen sits beside me calmly and _queenly._ I look around the room, full of golden chandeliers, big windows, flowers decorated in each corner, large picture, a large table full of chairs, one bigger chair at the bottom, Guessing, that's where the King sits, and carefully looking at the chair on the right to the King's, seems to be a bit bigger too, but smaller than the King's chair. That's where the Prince sits, probably.

The King had invited me to a _public_ council meeting. Having no idea what it was, I had asked Zen yesterday night, what it was when we met. He elucidated to me, it was a meeting that allows the Queen to attend, but the Queen can't interfere, instead, she sits on the porch of the room.

That's why it's called _public_ because not all meetings are allowed for the Queen.

He also explained that fiancees of royals with council meeting position _could_ also be on the porch, but it has been very rare to invite someone to the _public_ meeting, however, fiancees could attend only by the King's permission.

And since it's rare to invite, the King must explain his deeds. From the what it looks like, his Majesty didn't satisfy the council members.

He as well said, he _hated_ public meetings. It has always bored him and has even always worsened his mood if his day has been already spoilt. To be honest, I wasn't all that surprised when Zen stated that.

The council members arrived, some had already taken their seats, then entered the King and the Prince. Glimpsing at the King and his brother, anyone who was sitting, including the Queen and I, stood. The ones who had to bow bowed, the ones that needed to courtesy, gave a courtesy.

After the King sat down. We all took our seats. The King and the Prince sat exactly where I had predicted moments ago.

Some of the Lords kept staring at me. It felt a bit uncomfortable. The looks on their faces made me look at them with a questionnaire face, which they had angrily rolled their eyes at me, in response. Zen noticed it, so he took my eyes and winked at me. I smiled back at him. The King saw it. Out of frustration, he threw a question to Zen, which I could tell Zen didn't have the complete answer. But he did manage to escape the question. I couldn't help but smile.

The meeting ends. It took a while. Now I can't argue with Zen, why he hates this meeting. That was one of the most unentertaining meeting ever. Each Lord had their own opinion, making it difficult for them to understand themselves, and even making it hard to understand their gestures.

 _Exactly a week ago was the day Zen and I officially announced our engagement to the public._

I was a bit nervous at the start, but I had slowly gotten used to it. I had to thank anybody who congratulated me. Some nobles even congratulated me, even _Lord Haruka._ I was a bit startled.

Some Lords were and still are against our relationship, but we have the King's support, that's all that matters.

So far the negative rumors about our relationship have lessened, at least I thought it was going to be. It has become a bit chaotic to think their second Prince is going to marry a mid-classed girl from another kingdom.

Our engagement spread through Clarines like hot burning fire, not just in Clarines, all the neighboring countries too, and even its neighboring countries. I didn't like the idea of gaining attention, but there's nothing much I can do about it, as it had happened over centuries ago, a commoner had married the late last absolute monarch of Clarines.

A fairytale wedding, the people loves most.

Zen proposed to me a year to two after Ryuu's and my two-year mission in Lyrias, secretly. I was really happy. I remember crying when I saw him kneeling. His nervous yet serious face. My endless tears of happiness.

No one didn't know about the proposal, except the King, the Queen, the Queen Mother and all the three attendants of the second Prince of Clarines, and last but not least Lord Haruka.

I walked straight to my room after the meeting. Zen and I couldn't meet after the meeting, but we decided to meet in the late afternoon instead.

Zen and I have been meeting every day, at we least try to. He always has work, especially now that he has been promoted in the court. Addition, there's a wedding coming up.

My schedule wasn't all that strict, but I have dance class in an hour. I sighed as I laid on my new, sinking yet soft bed.

After the proposal, I changed my room, again, but this room is unpredictable. Large windows, a wide balcony, the painted flowers on the wall, an armchair, a sofa, a center table. The room is enormous.

The room I had, has been a room for lots of royal-to-be. It's a bit far from the eastern wing, but at the same time, not that far.

Not only did I get a room. I also got my own maid. She is one of the kind and likely the only person who understands my wedding stress, after Zen.

Just remembering the first to second-week stress, just make me tired without any reason. I sighed, once more. I'm too tired to even think, I need to sleep else I won't have an energy for the dance practice, and after that, I need to try the new fabric for my wedding dress and compare the colors. I gave another stressful air relieve and took my last blinks and darkness took over.

.

.

.

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

_Chapter 2:_ _ **The Proposal**_

 _ **Summary**_ _: A flashback of how Shirayuki was proposed by Zen about a year and half ago._

 _On a warm spring in the Kingdom of Clarines. Lands were_ growing _beautifully from the white snow. Trees were recovering from the death. Packed snow on the roofs were melting slowly, day by day._

In a forest near the Wistal Palace, walked a couple sharing laughter, hand in hand, lovingly dividing gazes at each other, blushing and talking about the world; what it would be like if there were only the two of them, how it would be if there was no Kingdom, no Prince, no duties, no rules

 _just the two of them._

"Just imagine how nice it would be, we will be seeing each other every day, there would be no boundaries for us, there would be no titles, just us growing together", Zen imagined. I giggled at his imagination.

"Well, I think it would be nice, just the two of us", I agreed, adding, "But you must remember, such a thing cannot come to present." I waited for his reactions. "Yeah, you're right." Zen glared at the sky disappointed but still smiled.

We were just walking around, hand in hand. Then out of nowhere Zen squeezed my hands then I groaned playfully, "Zen!" He just stared at me surprisingly like nothing happened. I playfully rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"This place is really beautiful," I whispered to myself underneath my breath, but enough for Zen to hear it. He turned to look at me.

Birds chirping, trees lazily been blown by the wind, flowers, and leaves giving their best dance moves in the air, water flowing from meters ahead. Such an incredible mid-evening sight.

I realized for a while that Zen had not spoken. I rotated to look at him. He looked like he was in deep thoughts. I began to worry. If I ask him what's wrong, he's going to deny, but I asked anyway, "Zen, are you alright? You look a bit off."

He suddenly looked at me and quickly replied waving his other free hand in the air, "No! No, no, seriously I'm fine. Nothing is wrong." After his quick answer, he gave a sheepish laugh. I gave a quick smile then nodded. Then a sheepish silence drove itself into our sheepish conversation.

I slightly glared at him. I realized how nervous he looked and how hard he's also trying not to show it. He had lightly pursed his lips together, and once a while licking it. We walked towards the lake, the water that we heard it flowing about meters ago.

"Look Zen!" I said in excitement letting go of my hand off Zen's palm and running towards the lake. "It's really beautiful," I whispered kneeling opposite the lake, trying to see my reflection in the water. I gasped as I saw myself then I smiled at myself.

I stared at my mirror till I realized Zen had not made any move to get closer to the lake. I stood up and saw Zen standing there exactly where I left him. He looked a bit different, paled.

"Zen, is something wrong?" I asked walking towards him. He came back to reality and swallowed hard.

"Nothing exactly. Was just thinking about something", he said looking at the ground.

"Is it something I need to know?" I asked worriedly my fingers brushing his cheeks, lifting up his chin. I lifted his chin till I saw his deep blue eyes. We stared at each other till Zen licked his lips, once more, then cleared his throat.

"Shirayuki." He gave a break after saying my name and continued, "I don't even know where to start", he gave a husky laugh.

"Zen, it's okay if you don't want to say anything," I said hoping he would feel more comfortable. "No, Shirayuki! I really want to say it, to you", he replied with a loving smile tucked on his lips. He took my arm and we walked to the other side of the lake. "Okay, I'm going to talk, but you can't interrupt until you have to", Zen ordered and I nodded as an approval.

"Shirayuki" he took a deep breath and continued, "It's been more than four years since we met. We had faced ups and downs. We had faced rejections. We had faced separations. We had faced many countless things, and those things always try to come between us, but we had always fought for us. During and even after the two-year separation, I realized soon many things I couldn't even realize before that. You showed an example of a true woman, who will fight and protect something or someone you love, you have shown how strong you are, you even showed loved towards me when I was in deep thoughts of thinking if anyone would love me for who I am but not for what I have. You have shown me many things. And those many things are the things any man in this world would ever dream their woman has. Reasons for that,"

Zen knelt on his right leg and took my left hand. Before he could say his next sentence, I was already uncontrollably tearing. I suddenly put my right hand on my mouth. I looked at his nervous yet determined face. He swallowed really hard and then asked, "Will you marry me?"

I nodded countlessly and replied, "Yes! Yes, Zen, I will marry you."

For some reason, Zen was shocked not believing my answer. He suddenly stood up and asked straight away, "Seriously? I mean, of course, you are serious, but I mean like you know..." Zen asked not believing his ears. I chuckled at his puzzlement and nodded then replied him in a soft tone,

"Yes, Zen, I will marry you. You make me feel different. You accepted me into your life when I thought our differences in life would come between us, but you never let that happen. Even though many things had happened, neither did you gave up on me, neither did you leave me. Such a man, a woman would also ask for."

Zen had tears in his eyes, then out of nowhere, hugged me tightly, and picked me up into the air and spun me.

He landed me and we looked into each other's eyes, we then pressed our foreheads together and laughed nervously.

We both leaned forward till our lips crushed. I tilted my head and so did Zen. I let my hands through Zen's hair softly as the other lies patiently on his chest, hearing his fastening heartbeat. He put his right hand on my waist, pulling me closer. He put his left palm on my cheek, deepening our kiss.

After the compassionate, long-desired kiss, we broke apart for proper air. We licked our lips and we both giggled, blushing lightly.

"Turn around", Zen whispered. I smiled at him and turned around. After moments of standing, he moved closer. I saw a necklace in the air getting closer to my neck. I brushed my now-long hair away so he could have space. After he put the necklace on my neck, I turned to face him.

"It suits you", Zen said gracefully at his gift.

"Thank you, it looks really pretty," I said as I admired the light ruby, emerald and diamond jewel around my neck.

"If you want you can change the size, you can make it shorter or longer", Zen explained. "It's also my proposal gift."

"Zen, this is really beautiful. I'm short of words. I-I-Thank You. Thank You so much for everything." I thanked not knowing the right words to say.

"It's nothing", he pecked my forehead. "I think we need to head back."

"Yeah, I think so too." I agreed

"Then shall we, my lady." Zen stretched his arm. I gladly took it and shared a laugh, then we started walking back to the castle

 **A/N:**

 **I am a very hard-rocked-hearted person, because of that, I didn't know how to write this emotional chapter.**

 **Sorry if I screwed it up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Manners

_Chapter 3:_ _ **Manners**_

 _ **Summary**_ : A normal day of Shirayuki's engagement days.

Far away from the East Wing, sleeps a red-haired maiden on her big-sized bed tiredly. She has been pulled to the sleep till the point of not even hearing her maid knock on her two-parted doors.

"Miss! Miss Shirayuki!", knocked a maidservant. "Miss, I'm coming in", she informed not expecting an answer.

After minutes of knocking with no disapproval, the maid opened Mistress Shirayuki's door.

Entering she realized how her Miss was exhausted. She felt guilt in her veins as she didn't want to wake her up, but she had to. She went to the other side of the bed and shook her mistress, but there was no response. After minutes of shaking her mistress, she groaned. Her emerald eyes half opened.

"Ma'am. If you don't wake up any minute from now, Lady Adela is going to be mad. And you know she's a very serious person." The maid tried to explain. Later of several shakings, her madam suddenly revived.

"What time is it, Cora!" I asked my maid as I didn't want to believe I overslept.

"It's almost past the time you were supposed to be in manner class ma'am", Cora explained.

I suddenly got up from my bed then headed straight to my dressing room. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Cora?" I asked walking to the dressing room as Cora followed.

"I thought lady Kiki had come to wake you and I also thought you were already there, that's why I didn't come to wake you earlier. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I promise it won't happen again." Cora explained guiltily.

"It's okay, Cora." After moments of fighting with my toe-length dress, with three-quarter sleeves and mid-high heels, I was done dressing.

"See you later and good luck, Miss!" Cora waved goodbye. I smiled then rushed to my manner lesson. I'm definitely going to be scolded.

I was dreaming again. I was dreaming about how Zen proposed to me. Every time I think about it, I blush.

I finally arrived. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I peeked to see if she's was not around. I quickly got disappointed as I saw her. She looked like she was on fire, ready to burn any moment from now, stomping her foot on the ground. I entered, waiting to get scold.

"You're late! 15 minutes late!" Lady Adela retorted. I was about to speak until she pulled her index finger to the air, waving it. "No more excuses young lady. I've been hearing quite enough! This is not like you lady Shirayuki."

Lady Adela is a very strict, straightforward and serious woman. She has a dark brown hair in a tight ponytail, eyes, also dark brown and always wears a dark shaded dress. Also the head of all the female servant in the Wistal castle. She is from one of Clarines' oldest yet still standing Baron house. Their family has a tangled relationship with the royal family.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I accidentally overslept. Please, pardon me." I apologized then gave a courtesy. I saw a small smile tucked on her lips.

"That decent courtesy just saved you." She smirked. I gave a smile.

"Let's get started," suddenly bursting back to her seriousness.  
.

.

.  
"Now let's take it from the top," she suggested. I stood and walked to the door. I straightened my posture. I walked back towards her and took a seat, so did she.

I started demonstrating what I've learned and how to act.

She clapped graciously then said, "Wow you did a great job. I'm quite surprised". She was indeed happy, could just see it from her face.

After some time with Lady Adela, I headed to one of the castle's most floral room. Zen and I are supposed to meet there in 10 minutes.

I walked passed many guards and maids on my way there, after crossing paths with the final guards, I entered the Floral room.

I took a seat on the nearer couch as I waited patiently for Zen.

It's not like Zen and my meetings are secrets, but neither are they also public. Before I had realized it, Zen had already entered the room smiling.

 **Author's Note: Hello, it's been quite a while.**

 **I wrote this chapter, but unfortunately, a minority of them got deleted, because I didn't save them.**

 **And also this takes place a week after her Shirayuki's first time at the public council meeting. So this isn't the straight continuation from that chapter. Sorry if you got confused.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Evening Meetings

_Chapter_ 4: _**Secret Evening Meetings**_

 _Continuation of the previous chapter._

After my lessons with lady Adela, it was almost evening. I was meeting with Zen. I was so happy. We hadn't met and talked for a while. It's always so good to see him.

I was to wait at one of the palace's floral room; the most beautiful room I have ever seen. It is so colorful. It has wide-opened curtains in front of large windows, different kinds of chairs. This is my third time entering that room.

It's not like Zen and my evening meetings are secret, but neither are they public.

After passing by some guards and maids, I entered the room. As Zen wasn't still around, I took it as an advantage and took a look at the flowers. Really beautiful they are. I heard footsteps approaching before I noticed it, Zen had already opened the door smiling.

"Zen! I didn't see you there. I was a bit shocked. You almost suffocated me." I said as I walked towards him.

"Are you sure my rapidness took your breath away. Then I'm wondering what this will do to you." Zen smirked proudly. I immediately guessed where this was going.

Zen pulled me for a kiss. Now I seriously realized how much I've missed him. To be honest, our kissing has improved these past years.

I'm running out of the air, but the kiss was also sweet, partying was kept as the last option. After minutes of Zen murdering me with his peerless kissing skills, we parted from the kiss. I breathe out.

"Was that breathtaking enough?" Zen asked proudly of what he had done to me. I didn't want to admit defeat, but it was crystal clear he had the victory. Besides that, I could feel my swollen lips.

"So, I will take your silence as a Yes?" He gave a mischievous smile. I crossed my arms and looked at other directions pretending I didn't hear him.

"Are you seriously mad at me? I was just kidding." He tried to defend himself. He suddenly pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. I suddenly started burning.

"Forgive me?" he asked as if he's a pretty angel. "Pretty please? My love?, My sweetheart? My whole world?" I hate that face and that voice, it's so... attractive.

Over these past years, Zen had added height, now our height gap has grown even more. His features have become incredibly sharper. His voice has become deeper; his laryngeal prominence appearing more. His glares are now sharper, very sharper just like his older brother's. He had a change of hairstyle. Truth be told, I like this hairstyle better, and it's also preferred by many. He also changed his casual princely outfits, into something bluer.

His sword broke two years ago so he got a new one, but this was heavier and sharper, at least that's what he says. And he has become more matured, His Majesty commented. And the most irritating part of his grown-up is his teasiness, it's not like I hate it or anything, but sometimes it gets on my nerves and he knows that. Zen has become somewhat manipulative, just like his brother, but in a good way.

I smiled at him and he eased up a bit. "You scared me, I thought you were firing up," Zen said looking relieved.

"Don't worry. I wasn't", I forgave him. He gave a grin. "Want to sit?" He asked as he glared at one of the couch. I nodded. After taking some steps, we sat down on a turquoise couch.

"So, how was your day?" I asked him.

"It was long, very long. I had to inspect some lords that were abusing their reputation. Well, I did succeed. After that needed Kiki's help in something."

"So, that is why Kiki was gone," I figured.

"I'm sorry if you needed her," Zen apologized

"No, no! I was just surprised she wasn't around when I woke up."

"And you?" Zen asked.

I sighed then said, "It was long. In the morning I had to meet with some Lords and some ladies that came to personally congratulate me on my engagement. After that, I had to see my wedding dress. I stayed with the seamstresses for a couple of hours. I was so tired I went to sleep, but luck wasn't on my side. I got scolded by Lady Adela"

"You overslept?" He asked and I nodded.

"Aww poor you, you don't have scratches on your back, do you?" he asked jokingly.

"Of course not." I chuckled. "And what's with you and those sweet words." I blushed and quickly looked away.

"I don't know. Maybe someone poured a love potion on me?" Zen wondered.

After minutes of talking, I remembered.

"Zen, did you bring your banner?" I asked. He nodded and took it out from one of his pockets.

"Thank you," I acknowledged.

The royal emblem of His Royal Highness the second Prince of Clarines, Zen Wistaria.

I needed this royal emblem because as his future bride, I need to have one of my own. So, I wanted to copy a bit from Zen's.

If I remember correctly, the Queen copied a bit of the King's coat of arms then added her own. She even lightens hers by adding a bit of her family house's coat of arms.

So in other words, everybody in the royal family has their own coat of arms.

"How are you feeling? You know, about the wedding?" Zen asked and I gave a stressful nervous sigh. He got the idea then nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"It's getting late", Zen noticed. "If I don't go Mitsuhide could barge in any moment from now", Zen sighed and smile as he looked at me.

We both got up from the couch and headed back. At the door, Zen pulled me to face him. We kept staring at each other. Then we hugged a tight one. After hugging, we kissed.

Zen escorted me to my room. Entering, he also departed.

The stars sure were shining brightly today. I headed straight to the bath. I was so tired after bathing I slept off.

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	5. Chapter 5: New Territories

_Chapter 5:_ _ **New territories**_

The Sun sure is shining bright today.

The King walked over to the large windows to draw the curtains near to each other, so the sun rays wouldn't bother him.

As he was, he saw the Queen from another hall occupied with their son. The Queen was doing her motherly job. After all, it's her duty to make sure the next King was in good care. A maid entered the hall, informing her about something then she nodded.

"Enter", he answered after hearing a quick knock on his enormous office door.

After seconds the door opened, viewing his younger brother, Prince Zen.

"Took you long enough", he said as he realized from the corner of his eyes that the Queen was no more there.

The Prince set his last footsteps then bowed.

"I was interrupted on my way", Zen explained. The King nodded as he was not expecting an explanation, it was just a statement.

"Your report was quite fascinating"

"How so, Your Majesty?" his brother asked.

"Instead of bringing down the Lords, you alternatively did some else that caught my attention".

"It wasn't quite my intention, I just thought there could be other ways, to tell the truth than bringing them down", he explained.

"I understand. I would still want the reports on the rest." The King looked back to the hall.

"Sure", replied the Prince. "What is my next inspection, Lord brother?".

"For now nothing. After all your wedding will be in a week. So, you can take a rest and prepare for your big day."

The Prince nodded.

"Of your wedding, I have yet to declare your territories and your new titles." Lord brother faked a realization. "Come forward."

The Prince took steps forward. He was standing opposite of his elder brother.

"Let's start from the smallest"

Out of nowhere, the King took the map of Clarines.

"Here, here and here will be under your jurisdiction after the wedding", The king pointed out and the Prince nodded.

"These lands all have titles you will use when you are there. On the Eastern it will make you a Count, then to Western, a Duke", the King explained.

His Royal Sire pointed and explained everything except for one place. His younger brother was quick to notice and asked, "And what about that?" The Prince pointed on the Northern part of Clarines.

"This is after years of your marriage when Her Majesty has retired from Wilant", Sire explained.

"And what will it make me after I take full control of the Northern part?" Prince Zen asked.

"It will make you Prince of Wilant, so you will reside there." Sire pulled the map away as he explained and continued, "But for now, you shouldn't worry about anything, because it's in years time. When the time comes we will discuss it."

The Prince nodded and Majesty Izana spoke once more, "You know about my current hunt for second in command in the royal army? I wonder, if you would take the position, it wouldn't be hard to look anymore, would it?"

The Prince eyes widened in shock and asked, "Brother, that's- I- you-" The young Prince stammered.

"Zen, you talk too much, that sometimes it gives me a headache", Lord brother interrupted, playingly putting his hand on his forehead and continued, "Yes, you heard that right. Don't make me repeat myself." He put his hands down, sounding more serious.

Being second in command is a huge amount. The King is always the commander of the royal army, but not all Princes get to be second in command. So this huge indication actually shows how much the King trusts Zen enough for him to give such title.

"That's not all. I will also make you the commander of the whole Northern part, but that will take place after it is under your jurisdiction".

His younger brother felt like he was about to faint to all these huge titles. He was still in shocked. His elder brother smirked lightly.

"Tell me when you are ready to hear the last one. And if you know you're going to die of shock, tell me. I will gladly call your mistress to heal you." King Izana smirked widely.

Prince breathed in and out, after seconds he spoke,

"I'm ready"

"You sure?"

The Prince nodded.

"I'm also going to make you, The Grand Prince of the Clarines Kingdom, after your wedding", His stared straight into his brother's eyes.

Zen heartbeats were louder than before. He was unable to speak or even to ask his brother, What in the world is he think making him the Grand Prince. Is his brother derange?

"Lord brother, such a title is- you do know why you are doing right? I mean- " the Prince panted.

"Zen, for these past years. You haven't just shown your worthiness, but what you're capable of", his brother explained. "You promised me years back that, you'll be by my side. You succeeded. Now that you have reached me, I need to pay for your work, right? So you can take those titles as your wedding gift from me."

His elder brother was really serious about the matter. His younger brother was in shock that he couldn't speak. For some reason tension was built. Prince Zen never knew his brother trusted him enough to give him the ultimate title, Grand Prince.

Suddenly Zen bowed on his one knee, his face down and said still not believing,

"It's such an honor to know that His Majesty, the King, trusts me to give me such high titles. I promise I will do my best and not bring disappointment"

His Majesty smiled. It wasn't a mocking or teasing smile, but a neutral smile. That smile, no one has ever seen it before, except for his Queen. He told his brother to get up and he did. And he spoke surprisingly angry,

"Don't you dare let the waterfalls fall."

Zen chuckled and a blink of an eye the daring water drips vanished.

He suddenly hugged his brother. The elder brother was surprised, but he later lightly gave into the hug.

After minutes of hugging, they released.

"You've got some nerve to be hugging me", elder brother commented.

Younger brother giggled and replied,

"It's not every day I get to hug my own flesh and blood, so whenever I have a chance, I can't just let it slip away."

The King raised his eyebrows.

"So you can go now. I wouldn't need you anymore."

The Prince nodded and started walking until he turned his back asked,

"Your Majesty, I know it's inappropriate to ask about others, but if I may, may I ask about Shirayuki?"

"Don't worry about her, I will tell her myself. Also, I will make her sign those papers."

Zen was shocked that his brother would make Shirayuki sign those papers, but he had no choice but to understand the unexplained reasons of his elder brother's intentions. Zen nodded and left.

The King went back to his seat. After sitting he realized that he had not closed the curtains. He was so irritated, that he wanted to punch his desk. He stood then walked back to the window. This time, he saw a red-haired maiden smiling. He looked at her, then somewhat became a bit sad to know she will be sad after knowing about those papers she is about to sign. If she doesn't sign she can't become a Princess. That's for sure.

.  
 **Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Grand Title

_Chapter 6:_ _ **The Grand Title**_

"Okay, you can now turn around," Maya said. I slowly turned to face the mirror.

"I gave you a light makeup. Your eyelashes are long already, so I really didn't do anything to it. Your eyebrows are already in good shape, so I just deepened the color a bit." Maya explained as I explored my face.

"Do you like it? I tried my best to contain the natural." Her voice sounded worried as she asked.

"Of course, I do like it. You did well. Thank you." I smiled.

"You look a bit different though", Cora said. "In a good way", she quickly added and I smiled more.

"So, on your wedding, I will just add a bit of color and if you want, I could give you a beauty parlor," Maya suggested.

"I think it's a good idea, but I'm not a fan of someone touching my face and massaging it. I'm sorry", I replied apologetically.

"It's okay. To be honest, I don't like it either. I just love it doing to other people." Maya all laughed at Maya's statement.

"Well, I think we must be going," Cora said.

'Well then, bye Lady Shirayuki. I will see you on your wedding day! I can't wait!" Maya said happily.

I smiled.

"Maya is one of the best royal make-up artists," Cora said gracefully.

I gave a sigh after minutes of walking. My meeting is with-

"Your next meeting is with His Majesty in 5 minutes." Cora interrupted my thought.

Cora and I parted ways. I left to the King's working office hall. I was so nervous, I felt my body temperature rise up. The last time I saw the King was at the public meeting.

I was now in front of the door. One last breath in and out, then I opened the door.

His Majesty sat in the middle of a white three seated couch. He had his coat hung on one of the couch hands. He had his legs crossed, one hand lazily on his lap and the other wide open on top of the couch.

Opposite him was a center table. On the center table were ingredients for tea. A paper, a feather and an ink. And opposite both His Majesty and the center table was another white three seated couch, booked for Lady Shirayuki.

I heard footsteps of heels. As it was near, it suddenly stopped. After seconds, a knock was heard.

"Come in!" I answered.

The door opened and I sighted Lady Shirayuki. She walked in. She looked a bit nervous. She gave a courtesy. Her manners and courtesy have surely improved.

"Have a seat." I gestured towards the couch opposite me. She took her seat. Shirayuki looked a bit different. Her usual look is more _appealing_. One could guess she had her makeup done by Miss Maya.

I withdrew from my lazy standard to a meaningful position. I drew myself towards the center table and asked:

"Would you like some tea, my lady?"

She looked a bit surprised at my request, but still replied calmly, "I would be honored to be served."

She couldn't in any way deny my proposal. It is a huge disrespect to me or to anyone high classed than her if she would have denied the request.

I readied her tea. Zero ideas, I had about what she dislikes and the opposite, but hardly did I care.

"There you go."

"Thank you very much", she thanked smiling, still nervous; easily guessed from her a-bit trembling hands.

Lady Shirayuki looked into the tea. To prove there's nothing in her tea, I took a sip of mine. I noticed she was looking up at me, but I ignored her. I heard a sip. I quickly stared at her before she placed the saucer back to her palm.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

She nodded as she replied, "Yes, I do. Very much."

I nodded. Herbalists have a huge sense of tastes, especially when it comes to teas.

"So," I said getting her full attention. "How are you preparing for the wedding?"

"I'm really looking forward to it."

Her response was a little timid, compared to how I was expecting her to answer. As if she wasn't really ready, nervous but a little sting of happiness in her.

"Have you ever heard of matrimonial titles?" I looked up towards her, disregarding my reflection.

"No, I haven't." Lady Shirayuki replied, "But judging from it, could it be a title given to a married couple?"

"You got that right. Matrimonial titles are usually given to couples after their wedding." I paused as I wanted to assure Shirayuki got the idea. Not to speak, she nodded.

"I have talked to Zen about your matrimonial titles. I have yet to declare my decision to the council yet, but I wanted you to know about it beforehand." I explained, receiving a nod from Lady Shirayuki

I took a sip.

"Clarines owns countless titles. High-classed, middle-classed and low-classed. Even has untitled titles."

Lady Shirayuki stared straight into my eyes, fascinated about what I'm about to say.

"In Clarines, the Ruler; either a King or a Queen, appoints Princes to territories. Generally, these territories have titles." She nodded, quietly hoping I would continue without pausing all the time.

I explained to her about her new titles; On the Eastern lands, Royal Earl title, on the Western lands, Royal Duchy title. Extremely powerful, these titles are. My brother's and her official reign would begin immediately after Her Majesty, the Queen Mother has retired; making them Prince and Princess of Wilant.

"Whenever a non-royal is getting married to a royal in the Kingdom, the Ruler also decides whether that person deserves a title of his or her own or not. For example, in your situation, I will have to decide whether you deserve the title of a Princess or not, and I have decided."

Shirayuki slowly licked her lips, either tasting the sweet tea tucked on her lips or just nervous.

"You are going to receive a title of a Princess."

"Seriously? Me?" Lady Shirayuki asked surprised.

"You quite deserve it."

I said reassuringly. Shirayuki couldn't help but still not believe her ears.

"Zen also got the title of being the second in command of the whole royal army. He also got the title of commander of the Northern army, but that will only take place after, North is your go. Since females Royals aren't allowed to have a military title, this title will only be used by Zen. You can also be referred as the _Second consort of the Royal Army or second consort of the Northern army."_

Lady Shirayuki nodded.

"On top of that is a title. A title that has been rarely used, because of its powers. That title has not been used for over years now. Because it has been misused many times, whoever recuperate that title, means they have the rulers' trust.

 _The title of the_ _Grand Ruler_

"You read the _book of titles_?" I asked surprised at her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read it. Unfortunately, _The Book of Titles_ was absorbing, I couldn't help it," She defended.

"It's okay. That book is only for Royals and head of the Council. After all, you are going to be royal soon. So I'm fine with it." I smiled.

She smiled back relieved and stared at her tea.

"Your tea must be cold. Would you like some hot water?" I ignored her question. After realizing, she hasn't drink for a while.

"No, thank you. I'm almost done with it."

I nodded and placed my empty cup on the saucer on the table.

"After your wedding, you will be known as The Grand Princess and Zen will no longer be known as the second Prince but as the Grand Prince," I explained.

She took her last sips and gently put the saucer on the table.

"Shirayuki!" I said firmly. "Before you can receive those titles and to even get the chance to marry Zen, you will have to sign these papers."

I gently handed a paper to her. Her eyes widened.

"These papers... If I... But... I..." Lady Shirayuki panted heavily.

"Yes, it is what you think it is," I said solidly.

 _Her eyes, her face. She was shocked, surprised. She never knew her fears would come true._

 _Panting heavily, not knowing what to say._

 _Her disappointingly shocked face, staring straight into the King's deep blue eyes._

 _The king can never forget that face, the face of a heartbroken red-haired young lady._

 **A/N:**

 _ **Hello**_ _,_ **guys** _!_

 **This chapter was very difficult to write. I don't know why, but my fingers are now in pain.**

 **So I'm going to take a break for a while.**

 **So in the meantime; Could you guys comment what you think the papers could be?**

 **I would be glad to know what you think the papers are going to be!**

 **Then till Next Time:)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Request

_Chapter 7:_ _ **The Request**_

 _This chapter is just a flashback of how Izana got "the papers"_

I sighed. The sky is so overly perfect. As I stood up stretching, I groaned tiredly. As I was stretching, I glanced at a white paper. Oh No! How could I have forgotten! I immediately took the paper in my hands and left my office. But I need to tell Ryuu first, just in case someone comes in looking for me or he himself is looking for me. I knocked on Ryuu's working space door. I didn't hear any approval so I entered. I saw Ryuu bent down a large paper and herbs in front of him totally focused on it, no wonder he didn't answer to my knock.

"Ryuu! Back to Earth!", I snapped, snapping my middle finger and thumb together.

He suddenly looked up at me with his sea blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh hey, Chief!" Ryuu greeted. I smiled at him. He tilted his head slowly and asked, "Is that paper for me?" I raised my eyebrows questionably. I was puzzled for a moment until I looked at the paper he was talking about. Menopause is starting to hit my memory these days. I have a husky laugh and turned the paper for him to see it. His eyes widened and only replied with two letters that formed a word, "Oh."

Ryuu looked a bit sad. I knew he was trying his best not to show it. Even though he could be unreadable, it was easy to spot him. Ryuu has become even more unreadable these few years. He's become fascinatingly taller and smarter. I think the two-year research he and Shirayuki... Lady Shirayuki had made him smarter. Not to mention, it also made Lady Shirayuki smarter and more intelligent too.

"Do you think it's going to happen?" Ryuu asked interrupting my thoughts.

I exhaled, not knowing what to say. Ryuu just stared at me without saying anything, he nodded his head positively and went back to his studies.

"Anyway, I'm leaving for a while. I will be back in about half an hour. Not promising though." With saying that, I left the medical wing.

Work has been very exhaustive this few week. It's like everybody is intentionally getting sick. They don't know, they are indirectly slowly killing me towards old age. I'm really late, I should've been there like 10-15 minutes ago. I scratched my nape. Suddenly I saw a red-haired maiden. She was walking with a maidservant and they were laughing. I heard Lady Shirayuki now has her own maid, for the time being. Memories started to hit me. About the first time, I saw her magical scarlet hair. When she passed her entrance exams in a very unsuspected way, just the way as she passed her official pharmaceutical exams. Now she is the fiance of the second Prince. Lucky girl!

Finally! I'm here. My legs are paining me! I feel like dying. I lazily knocked on the door. Patiently waiting I heard: "Enter!"

I did as I was told. I walked into the room of emptiness. Just large windows, which His Majesty was leaning on one of them. He didn't turn around as if he was concentrated on something. I took my final steps forward and bowed. Unfortunately, I'm not that kind of woman who likes to courtesy.

"My precious time has been wasted just by standing here not doing anything." The King said as he turned from leaning the window. Now his back is leaning while his arms are crossed and so are his legs.

"Unfortunately, I also spent my precious time trying to figure out my next appointment. Since the meeting is hard to come by, I totally forgot." I explained innocently.

His Majesty lets a quiet exhale escape his body. He then asked, "Did you bring it with you?" I nodded as I handed a paper of three sets to him. "Thank you", he thanked. He went through all the papers then nodded.

After the papers were settled, I walked carelessly to the window opposite the King.

"The Royal Family will owe us"

"What makes you think so? It's just a matter of change in life. That's all" His Majesty replied crossed.

"She's was starting to learn and she could've even become a researcher too."

"She chose her path. No one forced her." He said irritated. "Besides she has a choice. She can choose between yes and no." he continued, this time softly.

"What if she says yes?"

"Then she does"

"What if she says no?"

"She wouldn't."

I looked at the King, showing no emotion. He was smiling. I know that smile. It simply means... nothing. I stared at him and so was he at me. I left the room. I put my hand in my uniform pockets.  
*********

 _Garrack Gazelt looked like she wanted to poison me with one of her poisonous herbs. I think she knows about the plan. She figured it out. She really is the most genius person I've ever met. I silently chuckled to myself. Well, well, well, looks like it's time to sign some papers._

I turned to face the door when the Queen appeared smiling, as always. She gave a glorious curtesy then made her way towards me. I knew what she was going to ask. I didn't have to wait long to hear what she has to ask.

"Are you still proceeding." Her voice calmed, very calm.

"I didn't say I was abandoning it. Did I?"

She gently smiled at me and looked away.

"What about Highness Zen?"

I looked at her as she was admiring birds in the air freely flying. "It's not like he has a choice. He will understand."

She looked at me and slowly nodded her head. The gentle smile still tucked on her lips.

 **A/N:**

 **Since the next chapter will take some time, this is just a short chapter while you wait for the original update:)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Sad Smile

_Chapter_ 8: _**The Sad Smile**_

 _She looked like she would blast any moment from now. Her emerald still can't believe what it is seeing. Tears attempting to fall down from her watery emerald eyes. Shaking her head negatively. Hand on her forehead and other hand trembling terribly while holding a three set of papers. Her pants unstable. She gently licked her lips. Still not believing it._

 _Out of nowhere, she froze. She wasn't moving anymore. Instead, a concealed aura started rising from her body. The aura of sorrow, anger, and disbelief. She was completely focused on the words placed on the sheet. After a while of reading, she lifted up her scarlet head then looked deeply into a deep sapphire with her emerald._

"Why?" A red-haired maiden asked, her voice tone very low.

The man sitting opposite her didn't know what to say. Yes, he was prepared to answer anything. But for some reason, he was shocked at her short question. He pulled a natural face. He exhaled slowly and responded firmly yet calmly,

"Because it must be done!"

She shook her head slowly. She had so many questions in her head, not knowing which to ask. Before she could even think and pick one of her million questions, he spoke again,

"Yet royals who happens to have careers _must_ quit their profession. Not all happen to do so though. In other words some occupations must be left outside the door before entering. Example, herbal-ism..."

Before he could finish his sentence his guest interrupted.

"But herbal-ism has nothing to do with me being a pharmacist to the court?"

His Majesty raised his eyebrows and crossed his legs together and both hands idly laying on his lap. His interest in their conversation was rising. For what he knows, no one can't interrupt him while he's talking. Unless the protocols have been changed without his knowledge.

"You can't feed your words into my mouth, young lady!" Even though was taken back by her sudden action, he still needed to scold her for interrupting. "I know you're frustrated, but you must understand that this is a custom everyone, who could be in your shoes, must perform. You're going to be a Grand Princess. And as a Grand Princess, you will have duties, paper works you will have to perform. Adding pharmacist to it will not give you a good outcome. I hope you're understanding."

She was still shocked, but she still nodded her as she pursed her lips together. She still had one question, that bothered more than anything. "If I may ask, what will I do if something happens and needs a medical attention or something has happened and needs more pharmacist or medical?"

"You won't do anything. You have then quit your occupation and to that, you wouldn't be needed. No matter how much you are needed." He replied her gently.

She licked her lower lip and asked, "So what if I don't sign?"

The King looked at her deeply, not averting his eyes. That moment she got the idea and said with a sad voice that made the King feel a bit of guilt build up in his body. "I see."

"If you don't, you can't earn your new titles." He paused as he saw her eyes were no more seen, as shadows had covered them. "You cannot even marry Zen, because as a Princess, not to mention a Grand Princess, you are expected to perform various acts and being a pharmacist could damage your Grand reputation."

After trying her best, a tear trolled her cheeks. Heaven can testify how much she loves Zen, even the man sitting idly opposite her can testify himself. But she had to do it. She had to do it because if she doesn't, she and Zen will be no more. She couldn't help, but think how much her life will change especially when she quit being a pharmacist.

She placed the papers on the table and reached for the feather and the ink, that was placed on the center table since the start. She gently dipped the feather into the ink, as if the feather was fragile. Her hair shadows were still covering her watery eyes. His Majesty just sat there waiting for her to sign as he could only see her tears falling down to her beautiful dress.

 _She signed_.

After doing that, she stared back at her writing and sat back straight. She cleaned her eyes with her hand and looked back at the emotionless King.

"I'm done." Her voice was cracked.

"I promise you won't regret your decision. And I hope that someday in the future, you will understand and thank me." His voice was calm as he didn't want to do anything more for her yet fragile sister-in-law to weep.

She nodded her head and gave a happy smile. The King was suddenly shocked that a lady who was just weeping is now smiling. It took him some time before he returns her a favor, a happy smile.

"Is that all?" She asked calmly, her voice getting better.

"Yes. For the meantime." His smile disappeared. "But if you're ready, I could tell you more of your duties and what you would be doing." King Izana suggested.

"I will be delighted." Her sweet smile still pressed on her lips.

"Do you have knowledge in economics? I mean do you know anything apart science?"

Lady Shirayuki gave a wondering look as she didn't know what to answer. "I'm not sure." Was all she answered.

"How would you feel if I told you, you would be managing things that go in and out from Clarines to Tanbarun and from Tanbarun to Clarines?"

Shirayuki was just staring at him. Did she hear it right? She gave a puzzled look. For some reason, Shirayuki didn't understand his question. "I'm sorry, I didn't really understand."

"For your information, I do not like reversing. But all I'm saying is, your new duty that will be taking place after your wedding, which is already included into your matrimonial titles, is to take care of things between Clarines and Tanbarun.

She blinked weirdly. She would be glad to ask the King again about what he said, but she has already been warned.

"Me? I mean, taking care of things like that is a huge deal. What if I mess up? What if something goes wrong? And I don't know how to solve?"

"You have a character of a leader. You will do great." He just replied her with a smile. Which Shirayuki felt like dreaming. She has never seen the King smile so countlessly.

For a moment she was worried, how could she be taking of things in Clarines and in Tanbarun. If something goes wrong, what will they say about her?

Her puzzlement look gave the King a time to examine her. Sure, the King was married and even has a son. But Shirayuki's sudden transformation has always made him wonder if people can change like that. Not to speak of his now responsible younger brother.

Shirayuki wasn't anymore that petite girl with short hair. From his perspective, she has grown taller, but still shorter than Zen. Her chest has been filled, a bit. She may not have that much of curves, but her body shape has constructed beautifully. Her down back has also been filled. Her red hair now sleeps on her back almost to her waist neatly. Her bangs are now longer. Her emerald eyes are greener. She hardly blushing than years back. And looks more matured than the Shirayuki he met years ago. She was a true picture of a Princess.

"Ok, but I'm not perfect, so I hope you will take things easy if anything happens." Lady Shirayuki interrupted his thoughts innocently.

"Don't worry, I won't bark. And things will also be taken easily since it's your first time."

And she let an air of relief.

"Would you like another tea?" The King asked concerned as he realized.

"No, I'm great. Thank you for asking."

"It's okay. Besides, it's my duty to take care of subjects. Not to mention my own yet to be sister-in-law."

She laughed and blushed lightly to his response. She looked away. She didn't realize it, but the man was also smiling lightly at her embarrassed face.

'Have you met my son yet?" The King asked after his guest stopped blushing.

"Yeah, I have."

"Where? And what do you think of him? How did he associate with you the first time," He asked curiously. Of course, he knew Lady Shirayuki has met his son, but the King still wanted to ask.

"The first time I met him was at Prince Zen's office. And he's so adorably cute. And he was so friendly. He suddenly came to me after he saw me. I'm not sure if I'm to say this, but he really looks like you. Just like a photocopy"

"I'm glad to hear positive vibes. And of course he likes you, you're going to be his aunt anyway. I've also heard from many he looks like me. Those exact same people hope he doesn't have my attitude. I mean there's nothing wrong with my attitude, right?" He asked jokingly.

Shirayuki didn't know what to answer. She rarely sees the King in this manner. But to be honest she was amongst those people who don't want the King's son to have the same personality as his father.

"Of course not. There's nothing wrong with your attitude." Shirayuki responded, but the King look at her as he knew she was lying. The King didn't want to take it seriously.

"Has Zen in anyway mentioned the word Heir presumptive to you after the birth of my son?"

"No. I don't think so." Shirayuki shook her head.

"I see. Well after my son was born, Zen moved from his position as heir to heir presumptive. Heir presumptive is someone who is the next in line for the throne but can be replaced. So in other words, Zen can still be the next in line for the throne, until my son has grown fully aged."

Shirayuki nodded.

"So since Zen is heir presumptive that will also make heiress presumptive."

It took a while for Lady Shirayuki to nod again. She was still getting used to her new titles.

"So overall, you will be a Grand Princess, the second consort of the Royal Army, the first consort of the Northern Army, Duchess of the West, Countess of East, Envoy for both Clarines and Tanbarun and an heiress presumptive." Majesty Izana explained in total.

"If I may, why am I called second consort of the Royal Army, while the Northern Army I'm referred as first?" She asked curiously.

"Due to the fact that I'm in command of the Royal Army, the Queen is the first consort of the Royal Army. And Zen is going to be the second in command, so that's why you are second. And you're first at the Northern because Zen is going to be the commander of the Northern Army."

"Why did you invite me to the public council meeting? I mean, I know fiancées can attend, but I still don't get it. Why?" Shirayuki spoke suddenly.

It took some time for the King to reply. "Because I felt like doing so." As expected, his answer didn't satisfy her. She can't question the King any more. So she just bobbed.

 _Silence._

"I hope, our conversation didn't take long as I'm thinking. Because if so, I think we must start walking back to our duties."

Shirayuki suddenly realized herself, she has been here for a long time. She wasn't sure of the time, but she needs to see Zen, Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi.

"I think so too." She agreed.

His Majesty hadn't made an attempt of moving, so that means he was actually referring to her. So Shirayuki stood up and bowed her head.

"I'm glad you have so many trusts in Zen and I. I'm also contented you've happily accepted me into your family. I promise you, I will try and do my best. And I hope someday in the future you too will thank me."

With that Shirayuki raised her head and smiled warmly to the King. His Majesty gave a small smile. And she left.

"What a mysterious girl. I can't believe she actually made me smile. Looks like she isn't bad after all. Well, I think plan b will sit out for a while." The King smirked proudly.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! How Y'all?**

 **FINALLY. This chapter took FOREVER.**

 **So, I hope you like it.**

 **So please review what you think about King Izana. What kind of plan do you guys think he may still be having under his sleeves.**

 **And what do you guys think about Shirayuki's new duties?**

 **Well then farewell :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reassurance

_Chapter 9:_ _ **Reassurance**_

 _Long stairs. Colorful curtains. Endless corridors. Different faces. High classes, middle classes, and low classes. She was wondering when she will ever get used to these._

 _She got some stares on her way to see her beloved. Even though she was engaged to the Prince didn't mean they still didn't gossip about her. Luckily the gossiping has lowered. Especially when she found out she had noble family members living in Tanbarun, from her father's side. She even got to meet her father's, uncle's son. So in other words, she met with her great-uncle's son, her first cousin. She was really happy when she went back to Tanbarun to stay with her new family for a while._

 _To be honest she still wonders what kind of resources they used just to get to her. And it was just after her two-year mission. They gave her an offer staying with them. Of course, without thinking, she said no. She didn't regret her decision though. She couldn't possibly leave her Zen and friends here. Even though she met her other family didn't mean she couldn't meet with her mother's family. Her first cousin arranged a meeting between her and some of her mother's family. They really complimented her. Especially about how she looked just like her mother. They even showed her, her mother's picture._

I giggled, almost reaching my destination, at my wonderful recollecting moments. I was about to remember more about these moments, but unfortunately, I was already standing in front of my fiance's door. I quietly knocked and patiently waited for approval, which didn't take long as I heard Mitsuhide respond calmly.

I opened the door slowly and faced my fiance, and his three attendants, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Obi. They all gave me a smile, unfortunately, the smiles weren't reaching their eyes. It was more like they were faking it.

"Hey," I greeted quietly as I took my last steps. They were all smiling weirdly.

"Hello there!" Mitsuhide greeted as he put his arm around his waist. Kiki was just smiling and Obi leaning on one of Highness Zen's balcony door waving his hand. And Zen... he looked worried.

"How you doing, Miss?" Obi asked waving his hand again as he grinned widely at me.

"I'm doing great." I giggled.

 _Then there was a silence._

"How did your meeting go with my brother?" Zen asked trying his best not to sound serious towards me. I told Zen three days ago about my meeting with King Izana. Zen definitely didn't like it. He still had trust issues with his elder brother.

I averted her eyes immediately from Obi to Zen. "Really well. Actually more smoothly than I expected." I replied. Zen just nodded his head.

"So, did my brother tell you about the territories and the titles?" Zen asked after a long unreasonable silence.

"Yeah, and explained everything about it," I answered as I put my hands in front of my toe length dress.

 _Silence._

"Did he make you sign anything?" Zen asked looking straight into my eyes without any expression. To be honest, Zen is becoming good at showing no emotion at all, but sometimes I wished Zen would show a bit of sentiment sometimes. Especially at a time like this.

"Yes. About resigning from the herbal court." I said quietly. I shifted my eyes from Zen noticing all of them were looking sad. I gave an assuring smile, but unfortunately, they didn't fall for it.

"I see." was he muttered worriedly under his breath.

After moments of standing there Zen looking angry and sad at the same time, Obi broke the silence. "So, um, Miss? Are you supposed to even see Master?"

"That's a good question," Kiki commented as she put her fingers on her chin.

"Actually no," I said as I bit my lip, smiling lightly.

They all laughed even Zen smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anybody," Mitsuhide whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"Since we don't want to tell anybody about Mistress and Master seeing themselves one week before the wedding, which is forbidden, I think we need to plan what to do. What do you say _, aides?_ " Obi said as he winked at Mitsuhide and Kiki. They got the idea and left for the balcony, closing the door, leaving Zen and me alone.

After the door went shut Zen looked at me with sad eyes. I immediately knew what he was going to say. But before he could do so, I shushed him. I gently placed my thumb on his smooth lips.

"You don't have to say anything," I reassured Zen.

Zen placed his palm on my cheeks, as he explored. He gently caressed my cheeks. "You cried." Zen didn't ask, he made a statement.

I couldn't have definitely lied to him. "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"No. I just knew." Zen replied calmly.

I moved my hands from his smooth lips and lay it on his back. I hugged him tightly, while his hands were hugging from my shoulders, caressing my ponytail hair.

"It's my fault. It's my fault, you're going through this." Zen mumbled as he placed his nose in my hair. I heard his breath through my hair.

I quickly released from our right embrace. "What do you mean? No, it's not your fault. It was my own decision. You must understand I did it for me, for you and for us."

"I'm sorry. I just feel bad, that the one thing you love very much has been taken from you." Zen murmured.

"But I love you the most. And I'm willing to do anything for our relationship." I murmured back. "Or maybe he has his own reasons for doing so. You know that your brother always does something with a reason." I continued.

"His reasons better be good." Zen became vexed while I smiled.

We leaned forward again our foreheads touching. "I love you", Zen mumbled. "I love you too", I also mumbled. My hands immediately left his back and wrapped it around his neck. He also laid his hands on my waist. We slanted into a deep open-mouthed kiss. It has been quite a while since we kissed like this.

We pulled back and smiled. "So, just only one week left then you'll be completely mine," Zen said smirking.

"Yes, one week left," I repeated a bit light.

We tilted our head again into a kiss. Not noticing the door was opened, Kiki walked in and coughed. Zen and I immediately pulled back and looked at her. Looking back at us, the men were smirking, which made Zen give them a warning look. "I hate to interrupt, but if I remember correctly, Shirayuki must be going now. She has important things to take care of" Kiki informed.

Even though Cora usually informed me about my next meetings and everything, Kiki also informed me. Obi had been applied to be my bodyguard ever since the start of the case. Kiki has now been appointed in his position since males aren't supposed to be close to the bride. So Zen had asked Kiki to be my _bodyguard_ , which Kiki happily obliged.

I removed my arms that were wrapped around Zen and took a step back. I gestured towards Kiki for us to leave while I also waved them our probably last goodbye before the wedding. They all smiled. And with that Kiki and I left.

After seconds Kiki and I heard noises, that belonged to Obi and Mitsuhide, coming from the door. Kiki and I looked at each other, firstly concerned. But sighed as we couldn't do anything to a situation, where the master was scolding his servants. Kiki and I smiled and walked away.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! It's been quite a while.**

 **I've dreamt about this chapter for weeks.**

 **Unfortunately, I forgot how to write it, especially the POV.**

 **And also since we all know about Shirayuki's father's uncle. I wanted to bring them back, by letting Shirayuki meet her great uncle's son, her first cousin**. **But I'm not going to introduce them further but in the later chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Assignment

_Chapter 10: **Assignment**  
_

 _"Very beautiful", she thought to look at the starry night sky. She walked back to space where her child was fast asleep. It had taken forever before her child gave up crying before going to sleep. She kissed the forehead of her child and whispered, "Goodnight, my sweetheart. Have sweet dreams." She made her way to the door and blew out the last candle that was brightening her son's room but made sure her son's room still had light as she didn't want her son to be scared when he wakes up in the middle of the night_ _and_ _left_.

She walked tiredly to her sleeping chambers. She gave a tired sigh. She was wondering maybe, just maybe her husband must be asleep by now. He mentioned about having a court meeting at daybreak. That's why she tried her best to retire early, not wanting to wake her husband. But her son was having a nice moment with his uncle, that he started to cry when he was told he was going to bed.

She didn't have to knock to enter, even though it wasn't her chamber's but her husband's, as she has the authority to enter freely. She noticed the lights were dark. "He must be asleep by now", she thought as she opened the door quietly and entered. To her satisfaction, the King was still awake. He was leaning on one of the pillars, arms crossed, focusing deeply on something.

"Good evening", she greeted gently. Trying to see if her husband would make any move.

"Evening." His Majesty replied back looking at her with his deep sapphires, making a combination with the night sky.

The King knew from the start of his marriage that his wife never retires late. It all started after she gave birth. And worsened, when his son started recognizing people, wanting to be with them more. People like his younger brother, Zen. He had always wondered what was so special about Zen that made his son become a magnet towards him.

The Queen made her way to the washroom. She has always been grateful the dressing room was near the washing room as it would have been embarrassing to walk out of the washroom with dirty clothes, especially if her King was to be the one watching. After cleaning up her body with hot water and a refreshing soap, she took her light-colored robe and wrapped it while her nightgown was underneath.

She walked out of the washing room only to see her husband sitting on a couch. She was surprised a bit and questioned herself if her husband really had a court meeting as by this time he must be asleep. If her husband was still awake then that means something, he wants to talk to her or wasn't worn out.

The King had become bored and detached his body from the pillar. He walked towards the couch and made himself comfortable. After minutes of hearing his partner splash water to her body, the door opened. His wife was wearing a nightgown, that had been covered by a robe. She had let her hair down. Truth be told, the King always loved to see her hair down. And she usually let it down only when she was in either her chambers or his.

At the beginning of her marriage, when she was young and naive, she didn't know anything. She had problems with almost everything. She hadn't gotten used to her husband's facial expressions. She didn't understand most anything about the palace. All she knew was, she was the Queen. And had to wear various attires at various sessions. And was still getting used to the hot summers here.

She gently took her seat beside her husband and took a book from a corner of the table. She ran through pages before she reached her stop and continued reading from the page she last left. After reading some pages she spoke,

"Am I to interrupt your thoughts as you are quiet? If I may, is something troubling you?" She asked as she turned to face the side of her King.

Even though she has the permission to call her husband by his name, she doesn't. Since her husband doesn't protest at her calling him by honorifics, she prefers it that way. The King even enjoys calling her with honorifics too, but only to tease her at times. He just refers to her by her name, Haki.

"Nothing is troubling me. I just want you to do a duty for me." He said not turning to face her.

"What could that be?" She asked curiously. The last time the King gave her assignment was a long time ago, so she was overly excited to hear what her King has in mind for her.

"I want you to take Shirayuki to the dungeon tower."

Her Majesty's jaw suddenly dropped and looked at her husband with shocked eyes. She didn't want to question why, since she knew her King didn't like to be questioned. After a while of thinking his Majesty turned to face her Queen asking,

"Is something wrong with what I said or is the assignment going to proceed incompletely?" His fierce voice and eyes made the Queen shift a bit.

"No. I will be delighted to complete it." She said uneasiness in her voice. Although she had been with the King for years, she still hadn't gotten used to some of the king's voice. For he doesn't use it on her regularly.

"Good" was all he said as he lowered his voice tone.

The Queen slowly averted her eyes from the king's and continued to read. Even though she had been uneasy with some of her husband's facial emotions, she can still testify she isn't terrified as the first years of her marriage. Ever since their first brawl, that led them into understanding, they had become close and started to open up to each other. It had not been easy though, especially from her side, when she tried to store her husband's reactions into her memory.

During her first pregnancy, she became suddenly clueless about what to do and what not to do. She had conditions of almost every pregnant woman. She thought the pregnancy would've drawn Izana away, instead, it brought them closer. Izana became surprisingly helpful. Even though he wasn't present while she was giving birth, which he was in the castle, she will always be grateful.

"I'm doing so because I want Shirayuki to get her own crowning," Izana spoke getting his wife's attention.

Haki suddenly puzzled. Izana wants Shirayuki to get her own crowning? "Isn't it for various people in the court?"

"She signed the papers, which didn't take long. So she's proceeding her way to be a princess, not only a princess but a Grand Princess. I had asked Zen if he also wants his own crowning, but he said he wanted his fiance to have all the glory", he explained.

"Then that means she's also going vow. Does she even know about this?" She asked, her mind still confused.

"Yes, she's going to vow and no, she doesn't know." He confirmed. "I didn't tell her that much. That's why I want you to take her to the dungeon tower, show her and tell her." He continued.

She just stared at her book and nodded.

After a long silence, he broke it.

"The second in line to the throne is the one to always crown, but unfortunately he will be the one having a wedding. And according to tradition, the head of the Kirk or the Queen/Queen mother, can also crown a Grand Princess. So I am asking, will you do it? Crown Shirayuki to be the Grand Princess?"

"I will be glad," Haki said, happiness in her voice. Izana knew the reason why her wife was happy. She was happy because Zen had crowned her during her wedding to become the Queen of Clarines and now she wants to give a payback.

"Do I have a due date? ...the dungeon tower assignment," she asked after seconds of silence.

"Till the wedding"

"Okay."

"I included you today to tomorrow's daybreak court meeting."

"What?! I mean, why? I wasn't informed about this!" She exclaimed.

His Majesty gave her a ferocious expression, which made the Queen quite down a bit. Inside the cerebrum of the King, it was his normal facial emotion he was showing towards his wife, smirking.

"You wouldn't be arguing if you would have come to my office today." He now made his smirk available on his lip making the Queen give an annoyed expression.

"Goodnight, _my Queen"_ , he said teasing her. He got up from the couch and walked towards a large King-sized bed.

The King knew how his wife didn't like the court meeting. Even though they made the most important decisions, which wasn't necessary for her to attend, she still couldn't stand the Lords arguing about each other's statements. She had always indirectly told him about not involving her. Of course, she doesn't mind public council meeting, but minds court meeting.

She watched her husband make himself comfortable in the large-sized. She gave an exhaustive sigh and closed the book then laid it on the corner again. She took her robe off, now showing her nightgown. And blew the last candle that was shinning the room and drove to sleep as well.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, Guys!**

 **Okay, I know many of you wants a Zen and Shirayuki moments, but unfortunately, we have a wedding coming up so the couples can't see each other until the wedding:(**

 **But I'm promising after the wedding the will be more of Zenyuki moments:)**

 **And as you can see this is an Izana and Haki chapter.**

 **I really love this couple, that I think I couldn't write anything but their chapter.**

 **And also, Izana was mentioning something about taking Shirayuki to the "dungeon tower".**

 **I would love it if you guys could comment/review what the dungeon tower should be could be.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dungeon Tower

**An important note in the A/N. Please read.**

Chapter _11:_ _ **The Dungeon Tower**_

"It's almost evening. Are you nervous?" Cora asked as soon as we left the corridor entering another hall.

"I don't know. A bit. Should I be? I mean the wedding is in five days time. I haven't met with Zen since the last time we saw each other in his office, which was even prohibited. And now the Queen wants me to meet with her. Cora for goodness sake, do you seriously think I wouldn't be nervous?" I asked back, unconfidently. "I'm sorry." I apologized after realizing I just shouted.

"Don't worry, Miss. You'll be fine. And it's okay. I understand your worries and nervousness." Cora said with a cheering voice.

I have always wonder, what I did to deserve such a female servant friend. Cora is a young woman with perfect features. Deep colored hair and very smooth eye gaze. She can be seriously terrifying when she wants to be though. I smiled at her.

"Dinner time is almost. I need to head back." Cora informed. I quickly nodded and headed to the dining hall. It's really boring eating all alone. Zen had made sure I felt better, by telling me not to worry cause after the wedding we're going to spend most of the time together. I blushed faintly remembering his comforting words.

After eating all alone, as always, I went back to my sleeping chambers. I quickly refreshed my hygiene. Looking into the mirror the last time, I gave a deep sigh. I made my way to one of the halls, waiting patiently for the Queen. I haven't met with the Queen really much, except at the public council meeting, which we didn't really talk that much to each other.

One minute late. I heard Queens aren't supposed to be late. That they are always to be early. Far away I heard noises of heels and it was approaching fastly. I turned to see who it was. It was the Queen.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had something very important to do and I didn't know time was already ticking." The Queen apologized, panting lightly.

I quickly gave a courtesy and said waving my hands in the air, "Your Majesty. I don't think there's anything to apologize for. Seriously."

She gave me a small smile. "I think it's better if we get going." She suddenly said.

"Okay," I replied and we started walking. "So um where are we going?" I asked realizing I don't know where we're heading to.

"To the dungeon tower."

She simply said. I quite didn't understand what was going on. Dungeon? Tower? Now I'm overly confused. But who am I to question the Queen. I just followed her lead.

After minutes of walking, we reached our stop. Out of nowhere, she was holding different types of keys. She searched through the keys, after finding it, she opened a wide large door. The sound of the opening door gave me chills in the spine. It sounded like -a dungeon.

"Come on in." She gestured towards inside. From where I was standing the room was pitch black. I swallowed hard and followed her once again. She closed the door. This is creeping me out. I shut my eyes remembering Zen. And started thinking if I wouldn't see him anymore. Suddenly I felt light under my closed eyelids. I slowly opened my eye seeing guards holding different candlelights.

"Your Majesty." One of them said. From the look of it, he is their leader. These guards are different from the guards inside the castle. These men look older, more masculine and their weapons were all kinds of. Even their uniforms are different. They all bowed their heads. I turned to look at the Queen and she looked back at me and said, "Let's go."

We started walking down long, endless stairs. My legs were starting to hurt. I raised my head only to see statues. They looked like Kings and Queens and every one of them has a crown or tiara on their head. My focused left the statues as the Queen said,

"We will take it from here."

The guards nodded their heads. Some scattered and others went to their standing positions. The Queen and I finally reached our destination, that's what she said. In front of us was a large golden door. She took her keys again, but this key was larger than all of them. She gently opened the door.

I slowly started walking inside, following her. Then another gate then another gate. Each gate had a human statue with a single gem in the middle. Opening the last door, she asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded.

The room was _so_ shiny I had to put my hands on my eyes. I stepped into the room, only to see jewels, gemstones, you name it.

"Oh my goodness," I said breathlessly.

The Queen turned around and said slowly, "Welcome. Welcome, to the Royal Royal Jewel Room."

I batted my eyes countlessly, pinched my cheeks, rubbed my face. This is reality. I was speechless. But wait, this isn't a dungeon.

"Um, Your Majesty," I said getting her attention from an opal necklace. "-You said, we were going to a dungeon tower."

"It's just a nickname for the Royal Jewelry. Just in case any intruder was to hear our conversation, they would have known where the jewelries are hiding." She satisfied me gently.

"The tower?"

"We're in a tower right now. You may see neither outside nor inside, but this is a tower." She explained.

"The route to this place is a labyrinth. To be honest, we got lost on our way here. The guards you saw when we entered, are called the tower guards. They make sure all the jewelry in this room is safe. That's why they're older -longed trusted, more masculine -trained for any attack, their weapons different -just in case the attacker uses anything armament. So far not everybody gets to be here because you might not know when someone is following you. Not even all the head of council know this place." she continued.

"But if the head of the council doesn't even know this place then what _am I_ doing here?" I asked.

She smiled and walked towards another jewelry, a chrysocolla tiara. "It's no reason. The King wants you to get your own crowning. That's why we're here."

I almost fainted. My own crowning? "But, but, I wasn't told of any crowning or anything like that. I was just told of my new titles that's all."

"His Majesty, unfortunately, had forgotten to tell you. You are going to get your own crowning -your own coronation," she emphasized the last words.

My own coronation? "But why?" I questioned.

"Because you're going to be a Grand Princess. It would be a shame, if the Grand princess's tiara wouldn't be on your head, after centuries." she walked slowly towards me. "After signing your wedding certificate, then you would be crowned."

I nodded my head slowly. She was still walking g towards me.

"Look, that tiara over there, behind you, will be yours after the wedding."

I turned so slowly. My eyes widened in surprise. The most beautiful jewel I have ever seen. It looks so priceless. I walked slowly to it. "Beautiful."

 **Authoress' Note**

 **Hei Guys!**

 **So now Y'all know what the Dungeon Tower really is, you can now ease up.**

 **One major super huge question: Do you know the surname of Haki?**

 **Because I'm super confused**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed:)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dungeon Tower - Part 2

_Chapter 12:_ _ **The Dungeon Tower - Part 2**_

The shiniest, cleanest thing I've ever seen. The tiara is made of diamonds.

"You mean this will be mine," I said choking. I walked a bit closer to it.

"If you really want to see the real one, it's right in the corner." the Queen said.

"Wait, you mean this is fake?" I asked surprised. She nodded her head smiling.

The Queen has grown a bit older compared the first time I saw her. It felt like a dream when she one time approached to me like we were friends. I really like her. She is gentle, kind and very open.

"These are fake, but the real ones are kept in another hall, more like in another underground tower. It's just to confuse." She said.

I nodded. We started walking. We've been walking for like 15 minutes now. We made our way towards another gate, but this had weird language signs on them.

"It means the Grand Princess Jewelry room", she explained.

She took another key and opened it. I gently walked into the room. Each jewelry had a paper, that had a name, the year it was made, who it was first gifted to, who wore it first, how old the jewelry is- its biography. It didn't take me long to notice the tiara I had adored back in the other room. I made my way towards it to see it's biography.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I quietly said.

"It's okay. And you don't have to thank me, thank His Majesty," she said smiling.

I nodded my head and stared back at the tiara once more. I started walking to all the jewels thinking all these will be owned by me. My eyes suddenly fell off after I gazed fastly at a necklace. I quickly return my gaze and stared at simple, but an elegant looking diamond necklace. I was so stunned, I didn't realize it even had earrings and bracelets. _These would suit my wedding dress more than anything_ , I thought.

"If you want, you can take it. After all, it's yours."

I turned my focus back to the Queen. I was about to ask if she was serious when she nodded her head. She walked out from the room and came back minutes later with guards.

"These jewelries will be included to the Grand Princess tiara on the wedding day," she said pointing to the diamond accessories. "Is there anything else, Lady Shirayuki?" she asked.

I looked at the gemstones one by one until a met with light emerald accessories. It would definitely fit my ball gown. "And that?" I asked gently trying to see if I had permission to wear it. The Queen nodded her head.

"Are you sure you don't want anything more?"

I shook my head negatively, "No, that's all." After seconds of saying, I regretted it. Next to the emerald accessories was a beautiful gem. I can't take back my words, I just pitied it. How could I have not seen this jewel? It would fit for the third dress on my wedding. I sighed.

I heard the queen talking to the guards about the time they need to bring it to me in the castle on my big day. I looked back at the gemstones. I felt someone staring at me, but I ignored it.

"If you don't want anything more, then I guess we're done here." The Queen said removing my attention from the gemstones.

We started walking back. These past thirty minutes of walking made me wonder if this is real. It feels like Zen is behind it. I know his Majesty is the one to decide who goes into the jewelry room and who doesn't, but it still feels like Zen is behind it. Another quarter minutes of walking, we finally got out of the labyrinth passage to the dungeon tower. We were now inside the castle.

"Would you like to have tea with me?" The Queen asked.

I was shocked by the question a bit. "Well-" I wasn't done when she interrupted.

"I mean unless you don't have anything to do."

"No, no, no, I just have my manner studies after this.", I said not thinking.

"Do you seriously want to face that woman?" she asked emphasizing.

Of course not. I definitely do not want to see her. She's so strict. I then remembered the Queen took Lady Adela's lessons too.

"Don't worry, I will tell her you were with me." she said laughing.

"Thank you so much," I said sounding like a saved puppy.

 **A/N:**

 **Heeeyyy!**

 **I know I should've added this to the previous chapter, but after thinking that chapter would have been too long.**

 **So I divided them.**

 **Anyway, I wrote this chapter at Saturday Dawn, so this chapter was written when I was sleepy. So, there are definitely going to be mistaken.**

 **I also wanted to say I have this project coming up, I want to give my best. So, I won't be posting very soon.**

 **But I will try my best and focus on here too.**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Bachelorette

_Chapter 13:_ _ **The Bachelorette**_

Maybe this would fit. No! Why are these clothes so unfitting. I can't bother Cora now. She told me she would be busy in the late afternoon. Maybe I need to pick my own style. I threw all my clothes, that Cora had bothered picking out for me away. I picked stretchy pants, so I can ride, and a comforting up. I gently combed my hair, putting it in a ponytail, as I hummed. I covered my hair. I grabbed the boots Cora gave me three weeks ago, during my horse riding lessons.

I walked to the royal stable, where Kiki had told me to wait for her. It didn't take long before I saw Kiki holding two horses, trying to calm them down. She saw me and gave me a small smile. It's still unbelievable that emotionless Kiki back then smiles more frequently lately. I waved and run towards her.

"Took you long," Kiki said handing the rope that was holding one of the horses to me.

"I'm sorry. It was hard finding the perfect fit." I apologized.

"Since when did you start to be a fashion lover?" Kiki smirked. We couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ready?" Kiki asked climbing on top of her horse. I nodded my head and climbed on the other horse.

I started having riding lessons not too long ago. It was his Majesty's idea, that I should take riding lessons, even though it wasn't all that necessary. It's just in case anything happens and I have to ride. So I only know basics of riding, nothing more.

I took my last deep and breath and before I knew it, I was already riding. It felt uncomfortable at first, although it's not my first time on a horse. I eased up a bit and started feeling g comfortable. Kiki was a bit ahead of me, of course, Kiki was a fast rider.

I breathed only to feel nature's perfume. How I'm going to miss this. It will be long until I set foot here ever again. How unlucky but lucky I am.

"Do you think we should stop here?" Kiki asked slowing her horse, as I did also.

"I think so," I said stopping my horse from moving. We both stopped and tied them together on a tree.

"So, where do we go first?" Kiki asked.

"Why are you asking me? You are the one who knows this place more than I do." I asked back as I walked towards a white beautiful lily.

"Because it's almost your wedding. And we're here to have your last night out as a bachelorette. So, you basically get to choose what we're going to do today." Kiki reminded.

I blushed faintly remembering I'm going to get married in the next three days to Zen. "Wow, these lilies are very beautiful," I said faking an admiration. Still, these did look healthy anyway.

"Oh, they sure look beautiful." I got up from my kneeling only to see Kiki simpering with her eyebrows raised.

"Come on, let's get going," I said avoiding her simpler, blushing.

The town is busy, very busy. As I walk, I can see posters saying, the second Prince is getting married. In the poster reads about the time we're having the wedding, the venue and so on. I laughed quietly. It's really lively and lovely here.

"Can we please take a seat?" I asked, after running from shop to shop.

Kiki nodded her head and we both took seats on the nearing bench. I took a small bite of my-

"Do you like it?" Kiki asked interrupting my thoughts. I quickly nodded my head. "Yes, very much." She smiled. Kiki was the one who suggested this mouthwatering food.

After throwing the leftovers away, I sat beside Kiki.

"So, how nervous are you now, if you have to grade from 1-10?" Kiki asked after seconds of silence.

"Hmm, over 10000. Every time I think about the wedding, my pressure goes high and I start to tremble." I explained.

"What are you afraid of?" Kiki asked plainly.

I was a bit confused at her question at first but still replied, "I don't know. I mean they're many things I'm afraid the wedding might turn into. I mean, it's my own wedding but I didn't have much access to everything. It's not like I'm angry or anything, it's just that, it's once in a lifetime. And I've always wanted to do it in Zen and my way, but then I have to remember they're customs and traditions." I gave a sigh. Feeling sadness and water in my eyes.

"Trust me, no matter what, you're not going to trip from the stairs." Kiki giggled.

I couldn't help but giggle too. Kiki knew from the start when I knew I was going to walk on the long stairs alone, during the reception, I have been feeling uncomfortable. So she regularly uses it to tease me or just to indirectly cheer me up.

"What about your new work? Are you happy?" Kiki asked checking if she could see if the horses were still around.

"Well, I'm not sure. I have always wanted to be a professional herbalist, but I mean this is for Zen and me, so I can't basically think for me alone. Besides as I've said already, the sacrifice is worth." I took a sip of my cold drink.

"To be honest, your study place is really beautiful and large." She also took a sip.

"Mm, I really like it. I'm glad I can decorate the way I want."

"I just hope it doesn't turn into a greenhouse," Kiki whispered.

"Hey! I heard you!" I said laughing. She looked at me with innocent eyes and shrugged her shoulders, but she later also laughed.

During the tea time the Queen and I took together two days ago, she had told me I was to receive my own study office. I remember choking on my tea when she said that. She said since I'm going to take responsibilities, I need my own space. After the tea, we both went together and took a look.

"So, how are you and Mitsuhide?" I asked as I gave a mischievous smile.

"We are fine. And since I know what you're talking about, I will go straight to the point." Kiki paused. "I was planning on engaging him, later. 'Cause right now, I don't feel like marrying. And my father is still on my neck, but at least he knows I'm still searching." she added.

Mitsuhide and Kiki have been dating for some time now. They both had swallowed their pride also and confessed their feelings. Their relationship is recognized by me, Zen, Obi, and Majesties Izana and Haki. They act so professionally around Zen. They're really good at acting as copartners, instead of lovers. I don't think I would able to do that. Kiki plans on engaging Mitsuhide herself. I couldn't be happier for her than I am already.

"This is probably your last night out," Kiki said.

I didn't have to think twice to know what she was talking about. This wasn't my night out only as a bachelorette, but as my last night to see the life outside the castle. I won't be able to go outside the walls of the castle after my marriage. From then on, I would need permission, but Zen said I should not be bothered cause he always finds a way to get out from the castle.

"It's almost evening. Want to go back?" I asked. She nodded her head and we walked to the eating horses.

We rode back to the castle. Kiki escorted me to my room.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki." "Goodnight, Kiki."

I entered my room with exhaustion. I put on the lights. I immediately saw a letter on my bed. Cora must have placed it here, since she's only who can enter my room, along with Kiki. I quickly ran to my bed, as I remembered the emblem on the letter. I took the letter and opened it. I read the words carefully. After reading, I went to my desk and replied the letter. I hope by the time it reaches there, it won't be too late. It's late. I will give this to Cora tomorrow.

I just hope everything won't be a mess. If this letter is mailed late, I will have someone in both their places.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi!**

 **How are Ya guys doing?**

 **So, since I didn't want Shirayuki bachelorette day out with Kiki be so fancy, I just sent them out from the palace:)**

 **Anyway, I would appreciate it if you guys comment/review about what you think about this whole work. I would be glad. And ideas are definitely welcome** d.


	14. Chapter 14: The Bachelor

_Chapter 14:_ _ **The Bachelor**_

Punch, punch, kick and kick. Then start all over. I continued for five minutes without break, before I felt exhaustion in my bones, not ready to move anymore. I made my way to the relaxing point. I sat down carelessly.

"Tired already?" Mitsuhide asked smirking.

I chuckled.

"I wonder if he will be this tired when he is doing the real job." Obi wiggled his eyebrows. Obi and Mitsuhide couldn't help but laugh their heart out.

I gave them both a death glare. They still didn't give up laughing. So I totally ignored them. Getting tired of laughing, they both pulled their best last push-ups, competing. I made my self-comfortable on the couch as I saw Obi and Mitsuhide already making their way towards me. They sat opposite me. They took bottles full of water and drank.

"Heard the ladies are taking their parties out," Mitsuhide said putting the bottle down.

"I wish I could've let someone follow them. But I got to put my trust in Kiki." I replied.

"It would be an ignominy if the future princess would not be attending her own wedding," Obi said putting on his shirt, covering his chest scar and muscular abs.

I nodded, not saying anything. I really badly wanted Obi to follow Shirayuki and Kiki during their day out at the town. But Shirayuki would be mad to know, I didn't trust Kiki to protect her. And besides Obi can't see her either. I breathe out.

"So, how are you really feeling?" Mitsuhide asked concerned.

"I don't know. I'm not sure." I replied putting my hands on my nape. "But I still feel bad. I mean, I know Shirayuki badly wanted to make sure everything goes the way she and I want it. She doesn't even have much access to her own wedding dress. I feel a bit guilty. Not to speak of her job now. I know Brother is doing everything on purpose. I can't believe after all these years he's still testing us. But I'm hoping Shirayuki does well, 'cause I can't wait to see his face when Shirayuki slams his face one day in the future."

"What kind of death wish are you wishing for your wife?" Obi asked. "Do you seriously want to kill Miss? We all know no one can't slam Majesty's face."

We all couldn't help but laugh. It's really good to have friends like them.

"Have you heard from Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yeah, I've heard. She said she's got everything in control. She also said she hasn't gotten any letter. If both of them don't accept her proposal, she won't have a choice but to make a choice of someone she doesn't know."

It's really hard seeing your lady go through everything just because of you. Sacrificing everything she has, just to prove some people wrong. It makes me wonder sometimes if I really deserve her. Shirayuki and I have been talking through letters inside the castle. She told me in one of her letters that she and the Queen had visited the dungeon tower. I was a bit surprised my brother would go this far, to show Shirayuki that place. I haven't been there myself since ages.

"Trust me, it's all going to be worth it."Mitsuhide interrupted my thoughts. I just looked at him with a small smile and nodded.

"So, lover boy-" I said getting Mitsuhide's attention. He knew what I was going to ask, so he tried giving me a glare. I just ignored him and asked anyway, -"how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." He answered plainly.

"No! I didn't mean that. The 'you' I asked is plural not singular." I shot. Obi couldn't help but snort.

"Well, we're doing fine. If that's all you want to hear." Mitsuhide also shot.

"No, that's definitely not what I want to hear." I threw a ball at him, he caught. Obi couldn't help but laugh again.

"How are you feeling about being a Grand Prince, and what were those titles again?" Obi asked.

"Nervous-"

"You? Nervous?" Obi asked jokingly surprised.

"Well yeah! I'm a human being too, you know!" I yelled at them. They looked into each other and they busted into another laugh. For goodness sake what's wrong with them. I hate it when they act like that, teasing me. And they haven't been leaving me alone ever since Shirayuki and I got engaged and worsened when we announced our unity in public and even worsened more when they found out how nervous I am about the whole wedding thing.

"-I mean brother gave me one of the most powerful titles and territories ever. And from such as that, that means I'm going to have more responsibilities than ever." I said trying to interfere their laugh. Thankfully they quiet down. "So it's going to be the old same story -I won't be able to see Shirayuki that much either after we marry."

"I don't know how this will sound in your ears, but Shirayuki will also be busy. She will have new responsibilities too. And if I have to be clear, her duties may sound small but it's really a huge work." Mitsuhide threw the ball to Obi, playing, which Obi also caught.

"Mm", I hummed as I nodded positively as well.

We were all throwing and catching a ball before we realized someone opening the door. It was Kiki. We all looked at her shocked. What is she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be with Shirayuki? I thought. She made her way towards us.

"Hey", she greeted. We all smiled at her. I noticed Mitsuhide was staring at her.

"Where is Shirayuki?" I asked concerned formed in my voice.

"Don't worry, she's fine," she said sitting down close to Mitsuhide, but not so close to Mitsuhide. I gave a relieved sigh. "I escorted her to her room, before coming here," she added.

"How did your day go?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Good. And yours?" Kiki asked.

And with that, they both started talking about their own conversation. Obi and I immediately looked at each other. We were laughing slightly trying not to interrupt.

Obi faked a cough and said, "We're still here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you here? I didn't see you there." Kiki said back blatantly.

I couldn't help but laugh. It's really good to know there's someone who can control Mitsuhide and Obi.

"We had a very good night outside today. I tried to make it special since it will be long before she steps her foot outside ever again" Kiki said plainly.

I nodded. I told Kiki to take Shirayuki outside the castle walls today. I wanted Shirayuki to have as much as fun as possible.

"Okay guys, I think I need to leave. I'm sleepy." I said getting up.

"Of course. After all, you need a good sleep, you definitely do not want your wife to see you with blues under your eyes." Obi whispered loudly.

I just stared at him and looked away. Mitsuhide and Kiki were just smiling. I made my way out as I didn't want to murder anyone, three days before my wedding.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey there again!**

 **I tried to make this chapter as funny as much as possible.**

 **I'm not really a funny person, so it was a bit hard.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Brother

_Chapter 15:_ ** _Brother_**

I groaned, shrugging my shoulders back and forth in circles. This week has been quite stressful. Not to talk about the upcoming wedding. Even though it's not my wedding, I feel tense and stress in my body. Some of the wedding visitors had arrived a while ago, even days ago.

Haki had been worried about me staying late in my office. She has been also trying to take some of my duties, so I can have a longer rest. Although her idea is good, it wouldn't work for me.

I got up from the chair, after placing all the papers orderly. Switching, blowing off the lights, I closed the door of my office gently. I placed my coat on my shoulders.

Walking through the palace, everything is been settled for the wedding. The flowers, the flags, the bells, the... lots of things. It reminds me of my own wedding.

Although I was tired, I wanted to make sure some guests are still not lost. I heard clashes and soft groans. I wanted to see who it could be by this time of the night, so, I walked a bit faster. And there he was. I sighed.

"What are you doing, at this time of the night?" I asked walking down the stairs.

He turned. He looked a bit surprised but then smiled. "Hey, brother."

Walking down, I saw his tunic and belt on the floor, properly laid. And two bottles next to them. Then that means someone is or was here. Who could it be?

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked putting my shoulder coats down, next to his.

He didn't answer me, just waved his wood sword for me to guess what he's up to.

"Care for a match?" I queried.

"Oh yes. That would be delightful." He said in a beam.

We took our time and then in seconds we were clashing like there's no one who couldn't hear us.

Zen's sword skill has improved impressively. He's more careful of his surroundings and more... _proper._

His breath was hitching. He was playing fairly and squarely. I couldn't help but give all my best shots. I haven't fight like this in years and I wouldn't be fighting like this with him for years. Probably my last fight with him.

With the last clash, we were both tired, panting, a bit sweaty. Our match was a tie. We just stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

"Care for a drink?" Zen broke the silence. I nodded my head. Zen took two bottles into his hand and gestured one for me, whilst sitting on one of the stairs.

"Isn't it someone else's?" I asked pointing at the full watered bottle. He just shakes his head.

"Well, it was actually for Mitsuhide, but he couldn't make it. Because he had something to take care of. And also, I wanted to be alone." Zen handed me the drink. I opened it and drank, so did he.

Zen put his tunic and belt on, wrinkled. We were sitting there in silence. Of course, I knew he had questions on his mouth, ready to pout out like there's no next time. But he restrained himself, like a gentleman.

"Time passes." I finally broke the silence with a loud whisper. Zen immediately rotated his skull to look at me.

"Just years ago, you were born. When I was told I was having a sibling, I didn't know if to be happy or to be sad. Since I wasn't sure having a sibling was like. And then I found out, I had a baby brother. He had a deep platinum blond hair, deep sapphire blue eyes. I felt like I could freeze when I was told, I should hold you. You were so fragile.

You were always smiling. For some reason, you liked me, liked being with me. I didn't know why. You were, looked different than I imagined you to be. I thought siblings would be so annoying, I would have to put them in a boiling fire and take them to Wilant to cool them.- Zen couldn't help but chuckle- But you were different, very different. Years couldn't come that much until he passed away. I know, you don't have many memories of him, but he cherished you, very much. -I could feel Zen close his eyes, imagining about our father.- To be honest, I would love to see the late King Kain's face, if he was to know his youngest son is getting married.

You very innocent, cute, obedient, you name it. But it all ended when intransigence started hitting you like small stones. -Although I was looking away, I could feel Zen smiling.- You were gladly accepting. You became so challenging and somehow difficult to handle. Within that period, a red-haired maiden came into your life.

I must admit, I was a bit determined to take her out of your life. I was proceeding, till I found out that, she wasn't any less changeling as you were. Shirayuki. Stubborn, just like you. She had already made up her mind in staying and befriending you. The only way was to see if she really deserved the title of friending you. I tested her, you and your relationship. The both of you never ceases to disappoint me, instead amazed me. Within her two-year research, you changed. And even changed more as she influenced you. And now you're marrying her. I couldn't help, but to give my blessing, because only goodness knows what would have happened if I hadn't given my blessings."

Zen couldn't help laugh. "But I'm still cute, ain't I?" Zen asked running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, you still are. Very very." I said playfully.

Zen smiled, looking away. I just looking away.

"You have a wedding, you know," I said drinking again. Zen stood up, ready to leave.

"Before you leave, I have placed some papers on your study table. Clean it all up, then you get to marry Shirayuki. Unfinished it, I cancel the wedding." I said in a serious tone.

Zen looked at me with wide eyes. He looked like he could kill me. With that, he left without a word.

My brother, my sweet little brother. It's really good that I have a brother like him. He will never know, how much I cherish him and love him. If not for him, I wouldn't ever know what it's like to love and hold someone like an egg, as if afraid to let it fall. So did Haki.

I was sitting there thinking about the world and everything until I heard fast approaching footsteps. It was close. I could already feel the aura, an evil, angry aura, to be precise.

I quickly took the wooden sword that was beside me and swung it in the air. Oh, it's just him again. I thought I had sent him away. He did look angry though.

"Oh, what wrong? Cancelling your wedding already?" I asked smirking evilly.

"You...!" Zen shouted. Swing his sword around.

Zen managed to take a wooden sword and we drifted into another sword. I was laughing around, smiling having fun while my brother looked so pissed off, ready to clear my smile off.

"There were no papers on my table. You only wanted to send me to Oblivion." Zen said between clashes.

"You seriously believed me? I thought you didn't trust me." I said sadly. We went back to fighting each other.

"If you really want to duel that badly, then you're on. But if you lose, I will seriously without joke cancel your wedding." I said in a firm tone.

"You are on. And if you lose, you will have to tell the whole Kingdom, you are not worthy of a King." Zen said. Well, that's not bad. I can do that. "-And also tell them, I, the future Grand Prince of Clarines, commanded you," Zen added proudly. His last words made me so angry. I was now in the mood to really fight him.

Almost all the duels were a tie. And it was all part of the plan, to restrain him. I knew Zen couldn't sleep because he was so nervous about tomorrow. The only way to make him sleep is to keep him exhausted. And it was working perfectly.

We ran around the duel area. I was still laughing, teasing him about his relationship with Shirayuki. It all ended up with a smile. We did our last fist clash, just like when we were kids. And we both parted ways. A better brother, wouldn't be needed.

 **A/N:**

 **Hiya!**

 **I know many of you are desperately waiting for the wedding day, so am I myself.**

 **I wanted to post this, because I wanted to write something about Zen and his brother, Izana.**

 **And you guys must have known, I'm having a tough schedule because the academical year is ending, so tests and projects are coming like there's no future. -_-**

 **So, I won't be posting much. But I promise to try my best and write as soon as I can.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Thinking of You

_Chapter 16:_ _ **Thinking of You**_

I could feel it. Less than 13 hours left then I will be married and become a princess. The deep blue sky always reminds me of someone, Zen. My heart, my brain, everything is thinking about you and tomorrow. All my focus was on the starry sky before someone tickled my feet.

"Cora!"

"Sorry, Miss. But I couldn't help it. My hands suddenly moved by themselves." Cora explained faking guilt. Cora loves to tickle. I just turned to looked at her and also faked an annoyance.

"Wow, Miss! You really look like a mother, when you do that."

"I do?" I asked. Cora nodded her head. "Is it in a good way or bad?" I asked curiously.

"In a good way, of course," Cora said smiling.

I looked at her for a while and realized she wasn't lying. I turned back. Do I look like a mother? The idea of being a mother never really came to my mind. I blushed lightly as I imagined what Zen and my children will look like and how they will be like. More of Zen or more of me? Or together combined? I gently shook my head not wanting to imagine anymore.

Staring at the moon just calmed me down. As each day passed by, trembling became a normal thing. But now I can feel my entire body trembling. The wedding is tomorrow. I have been to ceremonial practices. It's a practice test that tells me what to do and what not to do during the ceremony. Even Zen had the same thing. But we did it individually.

Today was the last of everything. I won't be attending manner studies anymore. Nor will I be having riding lessons anymore, ceremonial practices, going up and down because of my wedding dress. I totally wanted to focus on my dancing steps, in heels today. I had to learn five different dancing steps. But only three were the most important. I had been dancing in heels since morning and because of that, my legs became sore.

Cora insisted on massaging my feet because she didn't want me doing anything a day before my wedding.

"Did you ask the messenger today about the letter? or have you personally received any letter concerning the matter?" I asked Cora. She immediately looked at me and slowly shook her head. I nodded, assuring her to continue what she was doing.

I sighed. He hasn't replied. Maybe, he hasn't gotten the letter yet. Let's see, if tomorrow comes and there's no reply, then I will choose someone else. It's not that hard.

"All done, Miss," Cora said happily at what she has done.

All the bruises had faded away. And my feet weren't looking red anymore.

"Thank You," I mumbled, she heard.

"Anytime." She took the pan full of water, towel, massaging ointments and left.

I took my light-colored robe, given to me on my first night being a fiancee to Prince Zen, and put it on. I walked to the balcony. From where I was standing, I could already see the decorations for tomorrow. The carpets had been changed and cleaned, flags were been ready to blow. I heard some wedding visitors had arrived already. Visitors I barely know them.

12 hours left. I should be sleeping, but I don't feel tired. Well, maybe a little. I wonder, what Zen is doing right now. Is he thinking of me as I am of him right now? As I was thinking, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Enter," I said softly, trying not to wake anyone, even though I was the only one in this quarter with countless guards around me.

I was standing there as I saw Kiki peeking. I immediately smiled and left the balcony, closing the balcony doors.

"I was told by the guards that Cora had just left. So I thought, you would be asleep by now." Kiki said making her way to me.

"Well, I'm not sleeping not even resting. I don't think I will be able to sleep anyway." I said walking towards her. She gave me a gentle, small smile, which I also returned.

Kiki was wearing a formal dress, her sword in her hands.

I gestured for her to sit down as I sat beside her. She put her sword beside her. She gently patted her lap. I got the idea and laid my head on her lap. She started gently caressing my hair. Slowly, gently and carefully.

"How are you?" Kiki asked concern in her voice.

"Good, just a bit nervous that's all." Although I wasn't looking at her, I could feel her nodding her head.

"And on which part are you nervous, tomorrow's ceremony or a lifetime being a Grand Princess?"

"All." I simply said

"Everything is being prepared. I went to take a look at your wedding dresses if everything was oka," Kiki informed.

"Thank you very much. Thank you so much for everything."

I heard Kiki giggling. "No problem. Besides as your future servant, I need to respect my future princess' orders."

I couldn't help but giggle too. I'm so grateful Zen made a friend like this.

"Have you been practicing your signature?" Kiki asked pointing on the center table with papers full of my name signature.

"Yeh."

"I like this one."

"Mm, so do I." I agreed. "I was thinking of using it anyway."

Kiki was still caressing me. I could now feel sleepy.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey!**

 **This is a small, short chapter.**

 **This chapter wasn't included in my list of chapters, but I wrote this because I've been/would be so busy, that I won't be able to write.**

 **Am I the only one fangirling** **over the wedding?**

 **Hope you enjoyed ;3**


	17. Chapter 17: The stranger

_Chapter 17:_ _ **The Stranger**_

The kingdom of Clarines was in a deep depth of pressure. Their second Prince will be marrying the Lady Shirayuki. Today had been marked as a national holiday. The people were really happy. Not only because their Prince was getting married, but they wouldn't have to worry about going to work.

Flags were raised at the flag tower, at early dawn till midnight. The castle had been decorated with colorful colors. Every corner could be felt by joy and excitement. Even the couples themselves could feel the same, but with anxious. The bells were been set, ready to ring.

Visitors had already arrived. Some were still on their way. The visitors' invitation cards were sent to different nations. Over hundreds of invitation were sent out. And had thousands of replies. The visitors' number was growing so much, the royal cabinet was starting to suspect if the wedding visitors are really visiting for the wedding. Or maybe, they are just visiting to see the beautiful red-haired maiden.

The red-haired maiden was fast asleep herself, forgetting her wedding to her beloved is today.

*

Someone has been knocking on the door for the last minutes. Anytime I want to answer, I feel like there's something dragging me back. The knocking had suddenly stopped, instead, I could feel sun rays under my closed eyelids.

"Miss! Seriously, if you don't wake up, I won't have any choice but to pour water on you."

I heard someone. Oh, Cora.

"Cora, what is wrong? You've never awakened me up this early." I asked gently putting my hands on my eyes trying to avoid the sunlight.

"Are you seriously asking?" She asked sighing. "Well if you really want to know, today is your wedding day with the future Grand Prince Zen of Clarines." She added closing the curtains a bit.

I suddenly woke up from my dreams and sat on the bed. Today! Today is the day! Now I can feel panic and uneasiness. Less than hours I would be married and become a princess of one of the most developed countries.

But wait! Yesterday, I remember sleeping on the couch, not on the bed. Kiki must've taken the opportunity and carried me here. I sighed.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked Cora.

"Firstly, get your bath and take your breakfast. After that, we will go to the dressing room, for your dress, makeup and everything." Cora said removing the blankets from my body and I quickly nodded.

I made my way to the washroom. I removed my sleeping gadgets to where it belongs to and stepped into a hot water.

After minutes of bathing, trying to get clean and seconds of Cora shouting for me to hurry up, I was done. I looked at the mirror one last time and took a deep breath.

On my way to the dining room, the guards and maids were looking at me dazzlingly. Some were even smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. And I remembered Lady Adela's instruction: Don't smile back at them, no matter what! I'm not even a princess yet and I've already broken a rule.

I was served a special meal. A meal served for brides, so they won't go hungry till hours. And once more and for the last time, I ate breakfast in peace and in silence.

Walking some minutes, we finally reached the dressing room. Cora knocked few times before we were permitted to walk in.

The room was huge. It had a large mirror, couches, chairs, flowers, chandeliers, table, a fitting room, mirror stands and even a washroom.

I could remember some face that was standing looking at me smiling, Maya. It also looked like the woman standing beside her. It's probably her assistant, she was talking about.

She gently waved at me and motioned me to sit on a chair. I gently walked towards her and took my seat, facing the large width mirror and its stand. In front of me was different types of make-up and hairstyle accessories.

"So, we will start with your hair. After that, we will do your make-up." Maya said looking at me from the mirror. I nodded my head.

She started with brushing my hair straight and putting some lotions in it.

I didn't want to witness anymore, so I gently closed my eyes.

After minutes of chatting and laughing the door was knocked. I quickly opened my eyes and averted my eyes towards it. It was the seamstresses.

She peeked through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Maya and Cora said at the same time.

She nodded her head and came in with a dress in her hands. Her other assistants were also holding dresses, that three was holding one dress and others the same.

The seamstress and her assistants gently dangled the dresses on wall hangers. The dresses were so heavy, we were afraid it would break the wall hanger. But fortunately, that didn't happen.

"Since you're still busy, we will come back later." The seamstress said leaving the room, her assistants following. I nodded smiling.

I went back to my formal posture. After a while, I could feel someone touching my hands.

"I will now be doing your manicure." Maya's assistant gently said. I smiled at her, assuring her.

My hair was still in process. My nails were being done. Cora was now helping Maya with my hair. We were informed by some of the guards how many hours we have left till the ceremony.

That's when the pressure was starting to build. I haven't got any email. After my manicure, hairstyle, and make-up, I won't have a choice but to choose someone else.

"I'm now done with your hair, M'lady," Maya informed. "So, I will now be doing your make-up."

I opened my eyes and saw my wedding hairstyle. Very beautiful. "It's stunning," I said.

"Don't get happy yet. We still haven't done your makeup." Maya said smiling at me from the mirror. "And don't worry, I will be using the light not the heavy," Maya assured

I nodded my head. Maya started proceeding her work. My hairstyle was done in a high bun. Decorated with crystals. My hair was done in a bun because a bun fitted perfectly for the Grand princess's tiara.

The guard had come in again to tell us about the time. I was getting sweaty seconds by seconds. I was starting to feel red on my cheeks, because of the nervousness.

"Done." Maya's assistant said admiring her work.

I muttered thank you on my mouth. She gently smiled at me. I averted my eyes to the mirror. My make-up was still in the middle of completing.

"Could you close your eyes, please?" Maya requested. "I need to apply this." She said appointing to something I don't even know. I just closed my eyes as she told me.

Afterwards, she was done. I opened my eyes. I looked even more different than I looked when she first did my make-up.

Maya had a bit of sad facial expression. "I'm sorry if you think it's heavy." She apologized.

"It's okay. I really like it very much." I confirmed. I could feel her exhaling air of relieving from her body.

"So next is your dress. To be honest, I'm really nervous about changing your styles three times. Three dresses, three make-ups, three hairstyles..." Cora said uncomfortably.

"Well, it's okay for me. Because the Queen also changed her dresses, hairstyles... three times. So, I've gotten used to it." Maya said comforting Cora.

We started talking again, waiting for the seamstresses. When another guard came in again, telling us about the time again.

"Also, the bride has a visitor. The visitor would like to meet her now and alone." He added before closing the door.

We all looked at each other, disagreeably. Then the door opened, viewing Kiki.

"Don't worry, the visitor is clean. He won't do any harm." Kiki said. "Just in case something happens, just scream. I will come right away. I'm right around the corner. And by the way, you look beautiful, Shirayuki." Kiki said again before vanishing completely, smiling.

Cora, Maya and Maya's assistant left. I turned back to look at the mirror, admiring Maya's work. It's really beautiful. I really love the light makeup.

"Hello, beautiful Scarlet."

A voice said beside me. I know this voice. I know this voice, very well. For some reason, I couldn't turn. I froze. Tears were starting to fall down on cheeks. Why now? I finally got the courage to face him. My eyes widened.  
*

 **A/N:**  
 **Hey, guys! It's been a while. Like what I said, I will be busy. So updates will be slow.**

 **The bun Shirayuki is having for her wedding is not the bun you're imagining. This is a different bun, but since I don't know the name and also too lazy to search, that's why I just named it a bun. Simple, right?**

 **I would love it very much if you could tell me who this new guy could be.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Regrets

_Chapter 18:_ _ **Regrets**_

One of the best things about living in Clarines is hot summers. Most occasions are held in summer. Like, naming ceremonies, festivals, birthdays, parties, weddings... Of course, occasions are also held in other seasons too.

The Wistal castle had been informed to the royal cabinet that the Wistal town is been chocked and something needs to be done immediately. Of course, the King had kindly moved some of the people to the neighboring town.

Just days later had been informed the people were coming back to the Wistal town. The situation was getting dangerous and out of hand. The King had no choice but to secretly close the town's borders and put low armed forces on the border to make sure no one has iniquitous plans towards the upcoming celebration between his younger brother and his woman.

Things were now in control. The borders were been controlled. Inside the Wistal Castle, itself was also a secret high, strong, armed soldiers. The security in the castle became tight as days passed by. His Majesty just couldn't risk any informal laceration in his own castle at his own brother's matrimony; a total disgraced it would be.

The white-haired prince had given his absolute permission to the King about this whole situation. After all, he's going to be the second in command in the Royal Army soon, so his concern that concerns the army is his issue to handle.

On top of everything, the white-haired Prince had something that was slowly eating him up day by day, his apprehensiveness. The Prince was anxious to the point he was losing confident to face his bride when she walks to the altar; thus he might snivel, which his elder brother had given him a strong warning of wailing, for it would make him look frail and futile.

He was desperately thinking of how to avoid sniveling. Especially if his bride happens to look so beautiful and he can't handle her outshining beauty. The Prince had woke up early to figure out his situation by himself, by sitting on his large bed recollecting all the as beautiful and dejected memories as his bride, from the past.  
*

The clock is ticking fastly than usual. The time happens to hate me. It never goes fast when I'm at meetings or at parties, but right now two hours has already passed just by flutters of my eyes.

I groaned loudly wanting to... to... I don't even know what to do. I just want everything to happen as fast as possible, but not so fast as possible.

I can't believe, how exhausted I was yesterday as brother and I fought pointless duels, just to see who is in command. Of course, I wouldn't let my own brother beat me and cancel my marriage and neither was he ready to give up his throne and give me praise in public. The duels had all been a tie. It's a really good feeling to know, my brother can't defeat me anymore. I hope my strength can also help me protect Shirayuki too.

Every time I try not to think about the pressures Shirayuki went through during and before our declaration of our engagement, I happen to think about it. I wanted Shirayuki to get used to some of the things of being royalty before getting married to me. Somethings that could have let her leave me, to be specific. I took her to different occasions. She even gave a couple of speeches. I wanted my brother to let Shirayuki be for a while. I knew my brother was intentionally giving Shirayuki tasks including her pharmaceutical tasks, making it a bit difficult for her. Fortunately, Shirayuki passed my brother's so-called "fiancee tasks".

Shirayuki had found out about her family and about her noble title. Brother wanted Shirayuki to use her new title she just found, to prove to some of the nobles of Clarines that, Shirayuki was also high-classed. Of course, his idea wasn't bad. So I gave him my approval. Unfortunately, brother had different plans about the whole state. I didn't feel comfortable about it. It felt like I was somehow responsible that brother was trying to abuse Shirayuki's noble title. Shirayuki was the daughter of a runaway noble and a first cousin to a reigning noble house in Tanbarun. Her mother also had a noble blood. I tried my best to let Brother know that, what he was doing was not right. That he needed permission from Shirayuki before doing things without her approval.

I was mad about the whole situation, I had no choice but to tell Shirayuki about brother's ideas and plans. I also didn't have a choice but to take the whole blame. I lied to Shirayuki that I was the one who had abused her title and that's why many nobles of Clarines sees her as high-classed. Shirayuki understood the whole situation and forgave me of something I never did. Definitely, from the face, Shirayuki pulled while I was apologizing to her, showed that she didn't believe me. I really regret lying, but it's for the best.

My brother has had private conversations with Shirayuki. And Every time, Shirayuki somehow happens to like being around him more, to the point of feeling a bit comfortable around him. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, but I'm just worried brother might be trying to hypnotize Shirayuki's mind. I also know my brother's plans towards Shirayuki haven't ended. Especially now that Shirayuki won't be a herbalist anymore, but an Envoy to both Clarines and Tanbarun.

Brother had promised right in my face that he will make sure to take it easy with Shirayuki at first, about her being an Envoy. I really don't know the point of having such a title, especially to a princess, but I'm still hoping his reasons are satisfying enough.

I laid my head back onto the pillow. I let out a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I turned to look at the other side of the bed. I smiled lightly as I thought of Shirayuki sleeping on that pillow, beside me.

I fell back to sleep. Not so long before I realized, I wasn't alone in my room anymore. I gave an exhaustive sigh and sat back again my bed.

"Hey, guys," I said boringly.

Obi was standing beside the balcony window scratching his nape. Mitsuhide had one of his hands on his waist as the other touching his sword. And Kiki opening the door.

"I never knew my bedroom had become a place of morning meetings." I raised my eyebrows.

"You don't seem ready for your wedding," Kiki said standing beside Mitsuhide.

"Oh, come on! We all know master is overly happy. He's probably just thinking about...* **whistles** *" Obi paused.

"Hahaha! Very convenient." I said rolling my eyes. He just looked at me and laughed.

"Anyway, I came here to inform you that Shirayuki has a visitor," Kiki informed.

"Who?" I asked.

"The one you sent the letter to, secretly," Kiki said emphasizing the last word.

I was a bit surprised.

"Take him to Shirayuki." I approved.

Kiki nodded and with that, she left me with the two geniuses.

*  
 **A/N:**

 **Hey!**  
 **Longtime no...read?**

 **I had (and still have) three exams and three projects. Lovely life, right?**

 **I wanted to post this "** _ **emotional" chapter because**_ **I wanted Zen to feel guilt that Shirayuki has to suffer because of him and I definitely didn't want their duration of engagement to go perfectly.**

 **But I also wanted Zen to be overly happy about Shirayuki not leaving him, even though he lied about something his brother did.**

 **I hope this chapter will also give hints to this new "stranger".**

 **Hope you enjoyed as much I enjoyed writing. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Encouragement

_Chapter 19:_ _ **Encouragement**_

I slowly turned my head to see who it was. My eyes widened as I realized he was standing there. His deep oxblood red hair and his deep Castleton green eyes. Tears were falling. I immediately left my chair and hugged him tightly.

"You came. You really came." I said between sobs.

"Ssh! Ssh! Don't cry, my beautiful Cerise." He comforted.

After minutes of hugging, we let go. He gestured his hands towards the free couch. I nodded and we made our way to the couch.

"Tell me! Did you get my letter? I mean, of course, you did! If you hadn't, why would you be here in the first place." I said slapping my forehead.

He just chuckled. He stretched his arms and started caressing my styled and decorated red-hair. I slowly wiped my tears.

"Your silver man was the one whom I got his message. I just got your on my way here." He explained.

"Wait! You mean Zen actually sent you a message?" I asked totally confused.

"Hmm", he hummed. "His letter arrived yesterday evening, around midnight. I was a bit furious that he declined your request." He added sounding a bit mad. He gently removed his hands from my hair.

"To be honest, I was a bit sad when dad told me he didn't want to walk me down on the aisle. I know dad didn't want to because he hasn't been in my life so much, which may feel a bit uncomfortable. Which I also basically understand. Fundamentally, I had no one. I was given a chance by the royal court that, if I want I could choose between some men. Strangers, I mean. You were my only hope. I hope you don't see it as I'm using you or anything." I whimpered.

"No! No! Definitely no! I didn't think of it that way. Sincerely, I was happy when your letter arrived this morning, even though I got your man's yesterday, but I'm really pleased that you want me to be part of your greatest moment. Besides, I would be coming to your wedding anyway. Sweetheart, you know anything that has to do with you is my responsibility, as an older brother and as your cousin." He gently leaned in and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but let the tempering waters to fall.

"Please don't. You'll spoil your beautiful makeup." He wiped my tears and gave him a quick hug.

I looked into his castleton green eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"It's my honor." He kissed the back of my hand.

"So tell me, how's everyone?" I asked curiously and happily. "And the baby girl?" I asked excitedly.

He smiled."Don't worry, Scarlet. They're all fine. And yes, the baby girl is fine. She also apologizes that she couldn't make it. Your mother's family also apologizes that they couldn't come."

"It's okay, seriously. I'm glad the baby girl is fine. And don't worry I'm not mad at her. After all she just gave birth so, there's no pressure."

The man, sitting in front of me smiling, is my first cousin. We met almost a year ago. He said he had heard about a mysterious red-haired lady, who bears the title of _Friend of the crown_ in had become curious and had asked more about the red-haired maiden. After a while, he had found traces of where the red-haired lady wad and what she was. He had been secretly stalking me. He said my green eyes and red hair, was a super hint. He contacted Zen and Zen and he started having a conversation. He confronted and asked Zen a couple of questions about me. The only one thing that convinced him most was my father's name, Mikaze.

He was young when my father left. His father, my great uncle, died after a while. After then he had been secretly trying to see if Mikaze, my father, was somehow still alive. But the results he always got was negative. He finally gave up. He became the new Lord of our house.

Zen arranged a meeting between him and I. We talked for a while. At first, I thought maybe he was kidding, lying joking, even cheating. But after he mentioned some few things about my father and mother, I started believing him. We started talking through letters. And asked me if I would love to visit. I asked permission from Chief Garrack, which she happily obliged.

And now we're here, at my wedding. I wouldn't know what to do if I wouldn't have met him. I don't know who would be walking me down the aisle if I hadn't met him. I wouldn't know who my mother was or where her roots come from if I hadn't met him. He has done so much for me, I'm not sure if thank you would be enough.

We were laughing and talking before we heard the door knocking. I immediately turn to look at him if it was okay. He nodded his head as approval.

"Enter," I answered.

Cora came in smiling. "Sorry to disturb. But we have to get you ready, Miss."

"Ok then. Looks like I need to get going. I'm going to have a small chitty chat with your man, only if he allows me." He said and got up from the couch. He gently walked towards me and placed a peck on my forehead.

"See you later, my red angel."

I smiled at him. And he left.

Shortly after he left, I saw everyone coming back, the exception of Maya, including the seamstress and her assistants.

"Hope you're ready to put on your dress." The head seamstress asked smiling, walking towards the white dress.

I nervously rose from my seat and walked to the fitting room. Everyone waited outside as I and the head seamstress, with one of her assistant entered the room. No one hasn't seen my dress except for the seamstresses, I, Kiki and Cora, obviously.

I removed the robe that was covering my dress. I removed my dress also, having my undergarments only on. They came into the room with the wedding. She removed the fabrics that were covering the dress.

My dress was a princess ball gown type, which has been mostly made of white lace and silk. The sleeves are up to the wrists, made of pure white lace. The inner attires are of silks, covered with lace. The neck was made of Jewel-neckline. The upper was up to my waist sowed together with a skirt.  
My dress definitely didn't have a puffy skirt. I am petite. Having a puffy dress would make me look like something else.

The dress had crystals printed onto it, especially at the end of the gown. And even mostly on the veil. The gown had a couple of meter and centimeters for the gown train. The veil was a cathedral veil. Decorated with crystals, lacy flowers and many. Unfortunately and fortunately my veil didn't cover my face.

I gently stepped my feet into the dress and the seamstress pulled it up. The last day I tried it on was the day before yesterday. The assistant helped me lay everything correctly. After putting my dress on we walked back to the hall.

They all looked at me with surprised looks. For a moment, I thought I was looking terrifyingly scary. Cora had tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Wow! You look absolutely, incredibly, unmeasurably beautiful." She said.

We all couldn't help but giggle to her words. The assistant now put the veil on. As we were talking about my sudden transformation, the door was knocked.

"Please excuse us. We are here to bring you the necklace and the earrings." The guards said placing a red colored, pillow lookalike with the necklace and the earrings on top, on the table.

After the guards left, the head seamstress took these exorbitant jewels and placed them on my neck and on my ears. I walked a bit to a full-sized mirror. I inhaled a deep breath.

The door was suddenly busted open.

"Oh my goodness! Have you heard? I heard her Majesty the Queen Mot-. Holy Moly!" Maya immediately stopped talking after she saw me from the mirror. Her _'emergency purse_ ' fell down, letting all her small sized make-up accessories spread on the floor.

"I'm looking for a bride called Lady Shirayuki. She has a beautiful red hair and sparkly green eyes. I know it's you standing there, but I do not wish to believe it." Maya said as turned around to face her.

She was completely speechless. "You are looking dazzlingly alluring." Maya walked towards me. I just smiled at her. "But honestly, I'm afraid someone else might fall in love with you." She said panicking echoing in her voice.

"Don't worry, I will make sure no one falls in love with me." I smiled assuring her.

"You were saying something about her Majesty?" Cora reminded Maya.

"Oh yeah, I heard, but I haven't seen yet, that the Queen Mother has returned for the wedding," Maya said cheerfully.

Nervousness rashes again into my body. I was starting to feel anxious.

"There you go." The head seamstress said. I turned to face her. She was holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. I felt teary. I could feel my body shaking. I just stared at the bouquet. Before I knew it, everybody had left, except the head seamstress.

She gently placed the flowers down onto the table. She took my hand.

"My dear, it's okay. It's okay to feel anxious or even more than that. I know you're not just thinking about the wedding only. Trust me, I know how badly you're wishing minutes would be passing early. You can wish all you want, but there's one thing I want to assure you. Cherish every moment of this day. It only comes once. Every opportunity you get to enjoy, grab it. Don't let it surpass you."

She turned her head and took the flowers back into her hands.

"Now take it." She stretched her arm.

I gently grabbed them. I gave her a surprising hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything. Especially for making me look beautiful and giving me an encouraging advice."

She hugged back.

I gently removed my body from hers. Suddenly we heard bells. These bells are going to ring for the next minutes till the wedding starts and ring again after the ceremony.

"Let's get you married." The head seamstress said contentedly.

 **A/N:**

 **Hei!**

 **Finally! I got this done!**  
 **We all now know who** **this stranger is. It's Shirayuki's first cousin!**

 **How he's her first cousin:**

 **We a know Mikaze/Mukaze** **has/had an uncle a long time ago. So, this uncle is a great-uncle to Shirayuki. The son of a daughter of your great-uncle is your first cousin. (If I'm correct)**

 **The only problem creating this character was, he didn't and still doesn't have a name. And yes, he has a wife and even has children. (Not sure how many yet.) He is even older than Izana. His personality can be seen as a bit of a siscon, but in a good way.**

 **Names for our first cousin is always welcomed.**

 **I'm not a fashion freak, so describing the dress was the hardest thing ever. I hope you forgive me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Promises, Oaths and Pledges

_Chapter 20:_ _ **Promises, Oaths and Pledges.**_

Last minute visitors were arriving. Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses Dukes, Duchesses, Marquesses, Marchionesses, Earls, Countesses, Viscounts, Viscountesses, Barons, Baronesses, Lords and Ladies.

The wedding and the crowning ceremony is to take place at the Royal Church. Afterwards, a reception will follow. Everything is having its last touch. Even the couples themselves are looking at themselves for the last time. Their hearts were pounding like never before. They're too elevated, waiting desperately and impatiently to see each other.

The bride had been told to move to the closest hall, so her travel to the Church would be shorter. Her heart was unstoppably striking. Her groom was also in another hall for the same reason. He was, even more, sweatier and more impatient. He is just wanting to see his bride badly. He hadn't seen her in one week. And it's driving him crazy. Definitely, he had to control his temper and have forbearance as his woman was on a two-year mission. But fifteen minutes feels like an eternity.

In the Royal Church was been filled with guests now. The Church had three different halls: the entrance hall, the middle hall and the main hall. It was built like that for security reasons. It has a large balcony inside the Church. On the left balcony will be occupied by the choirs and orchestras and on the right will be occupied by the Royal Family of Clarines.

Ten minutes. All the visitors are now in the Church. Now it's time for the royal family to show up. Which they did. Royals are always to be late, fashionably late.  
Her Majesty the Queen Mother sits firstly. Secondly, the Queen. And thirdly, the King.

Five minutes. All the head liturgist and Priests are currently walking inside. All Gates were shut down immediately after they entered. No one can't leave nor come inside. Except for the couples, of course.

Three minutes. The groom is still waiting at the hall. Waiting, for the orchestra to play then he enters. He's been trying to control his emotions. The Prince wore a deep blue and a white attire; embroidered with gold and a bit of silver, and his Royal Orders of Chivalry also embroidered on his attire. His hair carefully brushed and gelled; a golden diadem placed on his head.

The bride is also in the middle hall. Breathing in and out trying not to think about anything just Zen. Her first cousin, Hiroyuki has been trying to cheer her up by saying all kinds of things to her. Like, how he wishes to stop the wedding because his beautiful Scarlet is marrying a platinum blond.

Hiroyuki whispered, "Look, sweetheart, just in case you happen to get pregnant, can you tell your unborn baby to have red hair. Having a silver in the red family is going have us look pink sometime in the future. And you know pink ain't my favorite color. Also, having a silver hair is definitely..."

"-Thank you very much for the advice. I will see to it." Shirayuki whispered back, cutting her cousin off.

"You're welcome." He leaned in and kissed Shirayuki's cheek. Shirayuki just looked at him, shook her head and smiled.

Zero minutes. The wedding bells stopped ringing. The orchestra immediately started playing. The choirmaster was carefully instructing both the choir group and the orchestra.

Many voices were singing. It's time for the male to walk down his halfway aisle. He started walking. His hands at his front. Gently walking, trying to avoid stares. He quickly averted his eyes as he saw Mitsuhide and Obi, smiling broadly him. He just wanted to avoid them for now, because if he looks at them for long, he might end up disgracing himself. He walked his final steps as a free man.

Switch. The women were now singing. Time for the bride to walk. Everyone stood up, excluding the Royal Family, definitely. Her hand in the palm of his cousin while the other was holding the beautiful flowers. She was smiling beautifully. Her first cousin had murmured something, making her smile more.

The couples' eyes fell onto each other. They kept looking at each other. Shirayuki felt a bit shy and looked away. She saw Kiki standing, smiling genuinely. Kiki was representing the Earl house of Seiran. On the other side, Shirayuki saw Mitsuhide and Obi. Mitsuhide looked like he was about cry while Obi had widened-eyes.

Zen was just looking at his walking bride. He was scanning her closely. He then wondered if he was in really going to marry her. Her beauty in the lacy dress, her long sleeves, long veil and train, her hairstyle. Everything about Shirayuki was out shining. Shirayuki was secretly alluring him.

Zen felt teary. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so moved. He lightly snuffed and gently moved his blue eyes, hoping the tempering waters would vanish. Which it didn't take long before they did.

Shirayuki reached her destination. She gave her flowers to one of the flower girls and her cousin released his hand. Shirayuki looked at Zen and walked towards him. Zen was still looking at her.

"You look. You look very very very... You are... Your..." Zen stammered, whispering as the music still continued. He was just short of words. She was enticing him by her innocent and shy beauty.

"Thank you very much. So do you." She replied back smiling at him. Zen melted.

The music stopped. The couple turned to face the Archbishop. The audience sat down. Zen was glancing at Shirayuki here and there, thinking she wouldn't notice.

"Beloved, we are gathered here in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in Sacred Matrimony. Commended in Sacred Writ to be honorable among all men; thus is not by any to be enterprised, not taken in hand, inadvisedly, lightly or wantonly: but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in the fear of Divinity, duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained.

From this estate, these two persons present come to be joined.

Therefore if any man can shrew any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The Archbishop waited if anyone has an objection. As nobody objected he turned back to face Zen and Shirayuki, saying this to them:

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any hindrance, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do not confess it."

The archbishop turns and says to Zen,

"Zen, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to the Holy Writ in the Holy of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health? and forsaken all other, keep thee only unto her so long as ye shall live?"

"I will"

"Shirayuki, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to the Holy Writ in the Holy of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health? and forsaken all other, keep thee only unto him so long as ye shall live?"

"I will"

"Please, permit me to have your hand?" The archbishop whispered, asking Shirayuki.

Shirayuki gently gives her right hand to the archbishop. He carefully puts Shirayuki's hand into Zen's right palm. They rotated their postures a bit, now facing each other. Zen quietly squeezed a bit, making Shirayuki smile.

"Please, repeat after me." The archbishop said to Zen.

"I, Zen, take thee, Shirayuki, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do part, according to the Holy Writ's Holy law: and thereto give thee troth."

"Please, change sides and repeat after me." The archbishop said to Shirayuki.

"I, Shirayuki, take thee, Zen, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death do part, according to the Holy Writ's Holy law: and thereto give thee troth."

Zen and Shirayuki knelt in front of the altar. A paper was set in front of them. Their marriage certificate. Zen signed first and then Shirayuki. And they rose up. They hold their right hands again.

The Archbishop raised his hands and blessed:

"Those whom the Holy Law hath join together let no man put asunder."

He then puts his hands down and addresses to the congregation:

"Forasmuch as Zen and Shirayuki have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together."

Zen and Shirayuki lose hands. The orchestra and the choir started singing and playing. Everybody sang along.

After singing, Shirayuki shifted a bit to make way for Zen as he is to take an oath as he proceeds his will as a Grand Prince.

The archbishop took an old book: an enchiridion. He opened it to a page; oath of the Grand Princes. Zen laid his right palm onto the book.

"Brethren, will you grant and keep and by your oath confirm to the people of Clarines the laws and customs given to them by the previous princes, your ancestors and especially the laws, customs, and liberties granted to the clergy and people."

"I grant and promise them."

"Brethren, will you in all your judgements, so far as in you lies, preserve to this holy Writ, and to the people and clergy, entire peace and Concord before the Holy Writ?"

"I will preserve them."

"Brethren, will you so far as in your lies, cause justice to be rendered rightly, impartially, and wisely, in compassion and in truth?"

"I will do so."

"Brethren, do you grant to be held and observed the just laws and customs that the community of your realm shall determine, and will you, so far as in your lies, defend and strengthen them to the honour of Writ?"

"I grant and promise them."

After Zen was done he sightly moved and Shirayuki walked to face the Enchiridion. Then another page was set for her; oath of the Grand Princesses. She also gently puts her palm onto the middle of the book.

"Sistren, will you grant and keep and by your oath confirm to the people of Clarines the laws and customs given to them by the previous princesses, your ancestors and especially the laws, customs, and liberties granted to the clergy and people."

"I grant and promise them."

"Sistren, will you in all your judgements, so far as in you lies, preserve to this Holy Writ, and to the people and clergy, entire peace and Concord before the Holy Writ?"

"I will preserve them."

"Sistren, will you so far as in your lies, cause justice to be rendered rightly, impartially, and wisely, in compassion and in truth?"

"I will do so."

"Sistren, do you grant to be held and observed the just laws and customs that the community of your realm shall determine, and will you, so far as in your lies, defend and strengthen them to the honour of Writ?"

"I grant and promise them."

Shirayuki gently took my hands off from the Enchiridion. He closed the book.

"Please, kneel"

Shirayuki knelt down. She put her hands in front of her.

"Thou hast taken a pledge. A symbol of justice wilt be on you."

Shirayuki looked a bit up and saw the Queen walking towards her. The archbishop gave her way.

Queen Haki stood opposite Shirayuki and said to her:

"Thou hath promised to the Holy Writ and to the Enchiridion. Wilt now be given a symbol of your oath."

Queen Haki gently removed the cloth that was covering the diamond Grand Princess tiara. She took it into her hands and placed the tiara onto Shirayuki's head. It was successfully done and she left.

Zen also knelt beside Shirayuki, instructed by the archbishop.

"Ye hath now taketh promises, oaths and pledges. I now bless you with eternal existence."

The archbishop blessed them. Zen and Shirayuki stood up and faces the audience. Shirayuki could already feel the weight of the tiara weighing her down. But she had practiced it in Lady Adela's lessons, so she's hoping nothing will happen.

The choir and the orchestra started singing and playing. Everybody stood up. They walked out from the altar. The little flower girl gave Shirayuki her flowers. They walked out from the main hall and were now at the middle hall. They took another path leading back to the Royal Castle.

The liturgists left in a row behind them, with a different song. The royal family left by taking the balcony exit hall. Then the audience.

Then the bells started ringing again.

"So tell me, what am I going to referred now?" Shirayuki asked as soon as the flower girls, giving them her flowers and the page boys also left, leaving them alone.

"Hmm. Let me try and remember." Zen put his hand on his chins playfully trying to remember. "Aha! Now I know. Her Royal Highness The Grand Princess of Clarines, Duchess of the West, Countess of the East and future Princess of the North.

Unless you get tired of these, you can just use Her Royal Highness The Grand Princess of Clarines.

But unfortunately, I'm going to have to call you by another name." Zen leaned in letting foreheads touch.

"Your love potion names, you mean."

"You know me too well. Too bad we couldn't kiss during our own wedding. So what about we drag that moment here." Shirayuki laughed a bit, putting her hands on Zen's neck and they kissed.

Someone intentionally cleared their throat. Zen and Shirayuki immediately broke apart. And saw who spoilt their beautiful moment.  
Great! Why them? They both thought. It couldn't be anyone but the King, the Queen, and the Queen Mother, with few guards. Zen exhaled. Shirayuki looked away blushing lightly of embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment of face licking and throat swallowing, but they're some people who would like to meet you." King Izana said wily.

Zen knew what his brother meant by that. Years ago when his brother had married lady Haki, Zen had interrupted them too, but they were not kissing just talking. So this was just payback for something Zen ' _unintentionally_ ' did.

The King started walking on his heels back while the Queen followed. The Queen Mother was just standing smiling at them. He shook her head and left.

Zen watched his brother as the King looked at him from his corner of his eyes. Zen knew what that meant. It's just a dramatic, indirect way of saying 'Congratulation'

Zen planted a kiss on Shirayuki's forehead. "Come on, let's go greet the people of Clarines."

*  
 **A/N:**

 **Hai!**  
 **So what do you think about the wedding? Did you enjoy it?**

 **How about your comments about Shirayuki's first cousin. So it's been confirmed, he doesn't have something for Zen, because he thinks he might turn his family into pink hairs.**

 **I haven't ever been to and never going to be at a royal wedding. So this was the most difficult chapter EVER.**

 **The ending when Shirayuki said "love potion names", if wanna know what she's talking about, you can check out chapter 4: Secret Evening Meetings.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Expeditious

_Chapter 21_ : _**Expeditious**_

The Church was being cleaned. All the decorations were been removed. Some of the guests had moved to the reception area whilst others were leaving. The town's people have been desperately waiting to see the new couple. Especially the new red-haired Princess. They had gathered before the balcony, also waiting to see the royal family.

The flags were still up. The bells had stopped. The security had been secretly increased. Especially around the royal family.

Almost in every town of Clarines was celebrating the marriage of Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki. Shirayuki had still not gotten used to her new title. She was very uncomfortable.

"My princess wife," Zen said kissing Shirayuki's cheek. Shirayuki blushed a little at the word. It will take long before she gets used to her new titles. Especially this one.

"Your Highnesses." A guard called. Zen and Shirayuki turned immediately. "It's time for you to show up now."

"Thank you for informing." Zen thanked. The guard bowed. "And my princess, you look absolutely gorgeous." He left.

"I couldn't even say thank you," Shirayuki said annoyed.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't stay for long. He was admiring you." Zen sounded pissed.

Shirayuki looked at pissed Zen and smiled. "It's quite uncomfortable that he called me princess."

"You will get used to it. But for now, let's go."

Zen grabbed Shirayuki's hands. And they walked to the balcony. The people started cheering. Some were holding the flag of Clarines. Shirayuki was astonished. She then waved gently, just like how Lady Adela taught her. Zen and Shirayuki waved for a while.

The other royal family joined them later after a while. They stood beside Zen and Shirayuki. The crowd even got livelier.

Quarter minutes past and the other royal family left. Just minutes after Zen and Shirayuki also left.

"We are alone again," Zen said lightly squeezing Shirayuki's arm. Zen slowly leaned in. "And I hope nobody interrupts us this time."

They kissed.

"Zen, stop! I can't breathe if you keep doing that." Shirayuki said between kisses. She was trying to let Zen's strong arms fall from her waist, as her dress's corset was tight. Zen was still teasing.

They finally broke apart. Shirayuki inhaled and exhaled the air.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother your moment, but Shirayuki is needed," Kiki said, coming out from the shadows.

"Thank you very much for informing. Shirayuki will be with you in the next minutes." Zen said and Kiki left.

"Sincerely, you looked and still look beautifully, gorgeously, alluringly, dazzlingly, gracefully, prettily, cutely, suffocatingly, outshiningly..."

"It's that even a word? Outshiningly?" Shirayuki asked a bit confused.

"I'm not quite sure either." Zen also looked ' _confused_ '. "But well, who cares."

"I have to go and change from my wedding dress. Kiki is also waiting for me."

"I'll see you later at the reception when you're in your beautiful dancing ballgown. I can't wait to see you in it." Zen pecked Shirayuki's forehead.

"Bye." "Bye."

Zen and Shirayuki parted ways. Shirayuki immediately runs with Kiki back to the dressing room to change. While Zen went to the reception hall to receive and welcome the visitors.

The reception hall was one of the castle's biggest halls. It has different types and kinds of dozens of chandeliers. It has large and wide windows, glassy, woody, bulletproof... A large balcony, long stairs. The stairs are mostly used for newlywed brides when they're descending the stairs to have their first dance with their groom. The stairs can also be used by the royal family.

The main event hasn't started yet. It will start immediately after the first dance start, between the Zen and Shirayuki. Libatation is been held at the moment. Everybody is desperately waiting to see the bride's second dress, just like how they desperately waited to see her first dress; her wedding dress.

Shirayuki was a bit rushed. She took her tiara off from her head and gave it to the same guard who had brought it to her. Now she even feels more nervous, because she is going to dance in longer heels. Of course, she's been practicing but now all she's thinking about is how not to do a mistake. And the most nervous part of all, Lady Adela will be watching. Lady Adela will be representing her Baron house.

She tried to fastly wear -it takes 30 minutes to get the dress on- her light different shaded emerald green princess ballgown with cap-sleeves, three-layered: silk crepeline and covered with a light lace. The dress had been tried to be light as possible, as the first dance would include lifting, -but heavy looking. The corset set into the dress made Shirayuki's waist look more thin, which Shirayuki obviously didn't like. The prettiest part Shirayuki loved the most was the different types of light green of crystals set onto the dress.

Her hairstyle was set differently. She now had a flimsy, lightly, very lightly curled with crystals, the same used on her dress but smaller decorated on her hair. Braided in a half up half down, making the rest of her hair lay on her back.

The main reception area was now opened because soon the female partner will show up any moment. Zen was also sweating a bit. This dance is one of the hardest but flexible. He chose the dance because he thought the dance moves was romantic, especially the lifting style. And it would suit Shirayuki more than other dances. Example, his brother, and his sister-in-law's first dance. It wasn't bad at all, in fact, it was praised more than expected, but not Zen's style.

Zen was talking to the nobles. They congratulated him. Mostly about how he is lucky to have such a red-haired high-classed beauty in his life. Zen always flinched at the word ' _high_ - _classed'_. Zen had been slowly hoping no one mentions the same sentence to Shirayuki. He's willing, to tell the truth, sometimes. But not now.

Zen's eyes met Hiroyuki, Shirayuki's first cousin. He was standing beside a pillar, arms crossed with his deep green eyes staring at Zen. He quickly raised a glass and cheered it into the air, murmuring felicitations on his mouth. Zen didn't quite understand the meaning of it. Hiro just shook his head, smiled and vanished. Zen was still confused. He rotated his eyes to another side seeing Mitsuhide. He walked to him.

"How is the just-few-hours husband doing?" Mitsuhide said handing Zen a drink. Zen tasted the drink. It was a bit minty.

"I think he would be fine if you hadn't given him minty drink," Zen said, vexedly. Mitsuhide chuckled.

"Hey! Don't tell me you've guys have already forgotten about me?" Obi said, appearing from nowhere.

"Of course not. After all, you left me chasing cat-eyed ladies." Mitsuhide sounded a bit irritated. They started arguing. Zen just stood there watching. Suddenly they stopped.

"Zen, no matter what don't turn," Mitsuhide said mouth half widened. Obi looked at the same direction as him. "The beautiful thing up there is going to blind your eyes," Mitsuhide said. Obi had widened eyes. Zen was getting curious. He also turned his head. His friends were right. Maybe shouldn't have turned. He was been allured.

Upon the long stairs was a beautiful young lady with a shiny hair and innocent eyes. Wearing gorgeous shades of green with a very light curled hair. Crystals blinging from her hair and from her dress. The crystals weren't shining just shinning Zen's eyes, but every other man's eyes. The crowd started facing the now-walking-on-stairs maiden. Zen immediately left his friends and approached towards the Lady.

Shirayuki had stood on the stairs for quite a long time. The crowd was slowly turning to face her. She looked at how colorful the room was. Especially the dresses the other women were wearing. She started walking on the stairs as soon as the crowd got noticed. She now descended the stairs. Her eyes search through the audience and immediately saw a widened deep blue eyes. Shirayuki's heartfelt at rest. She now descended faster as Zen also walked faster.

After walking down on the long stairs, Zen and Shirayuki were now facing each other. All the audience were now looking at the centered couple, even the King, Queen and Queen Mother. Shirayuki gave a courtesy to Zen and Zen bowed to Shirayuki.

"Wow! You look...-"

"-Thank you." Shirayuki immediately cut off Zen as she knew Zen's words would last forever and even start creating his own words.

Zen gave a quick smile at his wife's response. "Ready to show these Lords and Ladies, how it's done by the royal family?"

"After you," Shirayuki said smiling.

Zen gently laid his right hand on Shirayuki's waist. Shirayuki gasped a bit. That's when the violin started playing. They started moving little by little.

"Oh my goodness. She's watching." Shirayuki said immediately after seeing her, uneasiness in her voice. Lady Adela was watching closely and carefully.

"Don't worry about her. You will do fine. Now smile." Zen whispered as they got closer.

"Uuu." Was what Zen and Shirayuki got immediately after Zen spined Shirayuki, revealing more of her dress.

After minutes, it was over. They were panting slowly. The violin stopped. Claps were received. Zen and Shirayuki were facing again. She gave a courtesy and he gave a bow. Another music started instantly. This time, it was for the assembly. Shirayuki left the dance floor and walked up on the long stairs again as she needed to change into another dress. Zen also moved from the-now dancing crowd and starred at Shirayuki's back. Shirayuki reached the top. She gently turned her head and smiled shyly at Zen. Zen couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's sudden shyness.

"That was amazing." He heard the people say. He approached them and thanked them.

Shirayuki went back to the dressing room again to change into her final dress. Her hairstyle was changed into another style. She straightened her hair. Her last dress was made of a white silk. It didn't have a corset. It had a raglan sleeve.

Shirayuki walked the stairs again. At the end of the stairs, around the center of the room was standing the King. Her second dance was with the King. Shirayuki gently searched through the crowds, looking for Zen. Which it didn't take long before she did. Zen nodded his head smiling.

"May I have this dance?" His Majesty said his left at his back and his right hand stretched, asking for permission.

"Yes, you may." Shirayuki curtsied. She gently laid her hand into his palm. Shirayuki felt nervous running through her body. The orchestra started playing. She had practiced this dance for the weeks.

Zen was uncomfortable at first and nervous behalf of Shirayuki. As the dance slowly started progressing well, he felt at ease. They were conversing through the waltz. Zen had become curious what exactly they could be talking about.

Another clap was received as the King and the Princess finished waltzing. The King walked away and so did Shirayuki.

Dance requests came up. Even Prince Raj danced with her. Shirayuki danced with the nobles till she felt sore.

Shirayuki saw Zen and Zen signaled her to go to the pavilion; outside the hall. On Shirayuki's way to the pavilion, many nobles congratulated her and complimented her. Shirayuki replied and thanked them.

Shirayuki reached the pavilion. She stood there watching the beautiful night sky and the lights that were brightening both from the castle and the nearest towns.

"So, this is how a royal wedding is like." A familiar voice said. The familiar's shadows were growing taller and taller. Shirayuki started panicking and immediately turned around. She was a bit surprised to see the man standing there.

"Oh, hey dad," Shirayuki said crossing her arms. "You came." Shirayuki looked around for Zen. She saw Zen talking to Itoya and Kazuki. They waved and smiled at her. "And you're not alone." She added. Mikaze turned to see what Shirayuki was talking about.

"Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you very much."

Silence.

"You aren't still angry at me, are you?" Mikaze asked putting his hands into his pockets.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

Another silence.

"See, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let you down or anything like that." Mikaze apologized.

"Okay." Shirayuki simply said. "After all, you made someone I barely knew more than months escort me than my own father I have known for years. I have nothing wrong against you. You made your choice. I'm glad, you're even here."

"Thank you. Where's Hiroyuki?"

"He's supposed to be around."

"Okay, I will go look for him and thank him. Just in case you don't happen to see me again, congratulations once more. I'm proud of you." Mikaze said lightly hugging Shirayuki.

Shirayuki suddenly started regretting her words. Mikaze left. Maybe she was acting a bit too harsh. She was in deep thoughts of how rude she was. She suddenly felt someone hugging her tightly.

"Oh my goodness. You're looking so beautiful." Kazuki said admiring her.

"Yes, very gorgeous." Itoya agreed.

Kazuki and Itoya were wearing a handsome white tie attire. It suited them very well.

"Thank you." Shirayuki thanked.

Shirayuki, Kazuki, and Itoya started conversing. Not long before Zen coughed and interrupted. Kazuki raised his eyebrows. Almost everybody knew Kazuki didn't like Zen due to his noble status. He only tolerated Zen because of Shirayuki.

"Looks like we've been thrown out. We will take our leave then." Kazuki said irritated.

Kazuki and Itoya left.

"I'm wondering the day they will start liking me," Zen said walking further to Shirayuki.

"Zen, you know why they are like that. I don't think there's nothing to stress about. After all, I saw you talking to them. It seemed you were getting along, to me."

Zen snorted. "Yeah, they were more like lecturing me." "-Anyway, you look beautiful in this dress."

"Thank you."

Zen and Shirayuki were talking about the wedding and everything that went wrong and what went correctly.

"Pardon me your Highnesses."

The couples immediately turned around to see who it was. The lady had a blond hair with copper eyes.

"Hello, Lady Haruko," Zen answered immediately after turning.

She curtsied. "I came here to congratulate you on your matrimony."  
"Thank you. It's very kind of you."

Lady Haruko smiled and turned to face Shirayuki, who standing there smiling. She gently bowed her head and left.

"Who is she?" Shirayuki asked instantly after Lady Haruko left.

"Lord Haruka's first daughter," Zen answered turning around. Shirayuki was deeply in shock.

"Lord Haruka has a daughter?" Shirayuki whispered, surprised.

"Why are you whispering?" Zen asked chuckling. "And yes, he has a daughter. And a son."

Shirayuki just looked and felt thunderbolt. She couldn't believe Marquis Haruka had a child not to speak of children.

"Trust me, when you start getting used to everything, you're going to have that face all the time. So, I suggest you start getting used to it. Starting from Lord Haruka's paterfamilias."

"Thank you for the kind advice." Shirayuki giggled.

They took a seat near the pillar. Shirayuki laid her head on Zen's shoulder.

"It's beautiful," Zen whispered.

"What's beautiful?" Shirayuki asked.

"You, us, our wedding, everything," Zen answered. "I'm glad, everything ended with peace and expeditiously."

 **A/N:**

 **Hey!**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately.**

 **I wanted this chapter to be short as possible, but that couldn't happen. There were so many details I had planned and I didn't want to divide this. So, many of you can feel this chapter is rushed.**

 **Shirayuki's first cousin now has a name, Hiroyuki meaning a lot of happiness.**

 **This name was suggested by Rainbowunicorn22 on . Thank you very much, Rainbowunicorn22.**

 **Is '** _ **outshiningly' a**_ **word? To be honest, I don't even know.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked Shirayuki's second and third dress. Even though the details were short.**

 **Since most of you have been desperately waiting for Zenyuki** **moments. I'm going to serve you. Starting from the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Twilight

_Chapter 22:_ _ **Twilight**_

The last fireworks were blown out already. Some of the visitors had left. Minority of them had decided to stay in the castle till the next day. The celebration was over. Everyone was retiring to their private chambers, even their Majesties themselves.

Shirayuki was escorted to the dressing room to take her dress off. She gently took her necklace and earrings off. She was helped by Maya to clean her makeup. After she was done, she was given a look-alike night dress. She thanked the seamstress, Maya and the assistants. She left with Kiki and Cora to the East wing.

They excused themselves immediately after they reached Prince Zen's quarters. Shirayuki walked past the guards, that were guarding Prince Zen's quarters. They gently bowed to her.

Shirayuki stood nervously at the door. She didn't know if Zen was inside or not. She gently took a deep breath and quietly opened the large door. She peeked. The room was pitch black. She walked into the room and turned on a lamp that was nearer.

Her things were moved to Zen's room days ago. Since she couldn't see Zen, she couldn't arrange the things herself. After the lights started brightening brighter, she saw three doors. She entered the first door. It was dark. She lighted another bright lamp. It was an enormous closet room. It even had a dressing mirror, wardrobes, shelves, hangers... She noticed some of her things were hanged and placed neatly. Zen must've placed them. She lightly blushed at the thought of Zen touching her attires. She imagined what Zen could have taught during the arrangements. She switched off the light. She left the room and gently closed the door.

Shirayuki entered the next room. She switched another lamp on. It was the washroom. It had a washing area, wall mirror, a shelve underneath it and a wardrobe. There was another door in the washroom. She opened it. It was the bathing area. Very huge it is. She existed switching off the lamb. She was now inside the main room again.

She wasn't sure what could be in the third room. She opened it, but there wasn't any light in there to switch, so she ignored it and left the room.

The lamb's light was clearly balancing with the night sky. The night sky was looking different from usual, it looked more colorful. More like a twilight. She had had a very comforting, large and spacy room during her engagement, but Zen's room is unbelievable.

The bed was a King-sized bed. Covered with many layered sheets, a heavy looking blanket, and pillows. It was canopied and curtained. The canopy was supported by the tall bedhead.

A glass door. Behind the glass door was a balcony. Long and colorful curtains. A table centered in the middle of the settee and a sofa, pillows placed on each of them.

Shirayuki looked at the lavishing room. She wasn't sure what to do. Was she supposed to sleep on the bed? Wait for him? Besides, if he was to be here, was she to make the first move? Shirayuki couldn't help but feel hot in her body at the last suggestion.

She covered her mouth and sat on the sofa. She saw a book. _'This must be the book Zen was talking about',_ she thought. She started reading the book. All her focused left the book, instead, she was thinking about the future, especially tomorrow. How is tomorrow going to be? It will be her first time as a princess. Are people going to bow every time they see her? Does she really have to ignore them, like Lady Adela taught and instructed her?

Shirayuki was in deep thoughts, she almost couldn't hear the door open. Her mind came back to Earth after the door was shut. She gently looked up and saw Zen's surprised eyes. Probably surprised that Shirayuki was still awake or sitting on the sofa.

"Hello," Shirayuki said in a low tone, bringing Zen back to reality.

"So, how long have you been awake? I thought you would be asleep. It's over midnight." Zen said walking towards Shirayuki.

Shirayuki closed the book and said, "Well, I decided to stay up for a while."

"Okay, I will be inside." Zen gestured to the first room, the closet. Shirayuki nodded.

Shirayuki watched the back of her now-husband. She had been watching the door to the extent of not knowing Zen had disappeared from the scene for the last minutes. She quickly shook her head and starred back at her book and opened it, once more, not concentrating.

Shivers immediately sprinted through Shirayuki's spine. She was secretly, desperately waiting for the results. She took two different blood tests; First, to prove she didn't have any virus or disease in her blood. Second, optional, to know where her ancestors really come from and where they're expanded to. Even though Shirayuki had known Hiroyuki then, she still got inquisitive. The first blood results were negative, giving her a go-ahead into her marriage. The second blood test was promised to be ready by months, which Shirayuki is dying for that day to come.

A noise was suddenly heard from the door. Shirayuki immediately turned her head. It was Zen, coming from the door, she had observed secondly. She suddenly got confused. _Zen had entered the first room, not the second,_ she thought.

She was surprised to extent of not realizing it showed on her face; making Zen chuckle.

"The closet is connected to the washroom," Zen stated.

Shirayuki giggled, embarrassed at her unawareness of surroundings. Zen immediately felt Shirayuki's embarrassment.

"There's nothing to worry about. You'll get used to everything before you know it." Zen said comfortingly. Shirayuki smiled shyly. Zen had always wonder, how his wife can change her mood easily; especially from any mood to shyness.

The way Zen saw Shirayuki's shyness was different. It was more than embarrassing. Zen didn't have to guess twice to know what his wife's sudden shyness was about. He took few steps and knelt in front of Shirayuki. Shirayuki gasped a bit at his husband's immediate action.

Zen took Shirayuki's hand into his warm palm, making Shirayuki's other hand hold the book. Zen said gently caressing her hand, "Things went well today, and really fastly. Today is the day, the both of us has been desperately waiting for, ever since day one. We're here now. The both of us will have to wait to see what the future holds for us." He gently pecked Shirayuki's hand and smiled. He released her hand. Shirayuki took the book again and started reading. She was smiling brightly, meaning, she wasn't focusing on reading.

Zen looked at his smiling bride and just shook his head. He sighed and said, "I'm not quite sure if you're reading or not. But if you are, I would really love you to teach me, how to read upside down."

Shirayuki blushed heavily and uncontrollably. Shirayuki was on the extremity of expiry. She couldn't help but cover her face. She felt so abashed, it made Zen laughed. He removed Shirayuki's hand from her face. He gently leaned in and kissed her. It was tensed at first, but later calm and sweet.

"I will have an early meeting tomorrow, so, you won't probably be able to see me. But later at launch." Zen informed immediately after they broke apart.

Shirayuki nodded, the blush disappears. He pecked her forehead saying, "Goodnight. I will see you later in the afternoon."

"Goodnight to you too."

They shared a smile. Zen stood up and walked to the king-sized bed. Shirayuki smiled even more brightly. She was thinking how lucky she really is. Starting from tomorrow, she will be able to stand beside Zen's side firmly without shaking grounds, even though their marriage is morganatic, but with privileges. Shirayuki gently laid her head back, stretching it. Not later before she joined her husband on the bed, nervous, trying not to wake him up if he really is sleeping.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello**! **It's been quite a long time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	23. Chapter 23: New Ladies

**Important information in** **the** **authoress' note. Please be kind and read.**

 _Chapter 23:_ _ **New Ladies**_

The night was so short, very short. Even the newly-weds couldn't agree more. The new Grand Prince of Clarines had woken up hours ago. He had seen his mother at dawn before she had departed her way to Wilant and other visitors too. He had thanked them for their gifts, kindness, participative and support. Of course, Shirayuki had told him to wake her up when he wakes up, but Zen couldn't do that. She looked and Zen also knew how exhausted she was.

He had given her a small kiss on her lips when he had woken up. He had starred at her for a moment. That's when he realized Shirayuki was wearing his engagement necklace he had given to her on their proposal night, but with the long length, making it difficult to spot. She might have have been wearing it the whole time. Zen couldn't help but smile brightly.

The memory of today's morning kept repeating itself inside his cerebrum, making him always reacting to it. He walked past the familiar corridors and finally reached his newly-renovated office. His sudden opening made his attendants stop what they were doing.

"Good morning, Zen," Kiki said elegantly as she held a book in her hands. Zen immediately smiled at her with as a response. He averted his eyes to his other aides, they were also smiling elegantly. Zen raised his eyebrows at the scene but ignored it in a second. He walked to his chair. He could still feel eyes on him. They were waiting for their first orders from their Grand Prince. Zen had taken a deep breath. He gave Mitsuhide and Kiki an order of what to do. They nodded in an understanding.

After minutes of Zen given orders, Obi asked, "And me, Master?"

"I won't be ordering you anymore."

Obi was immediately taken back. "Why?" He asked.

Zen took something from his desk. He threw it to Obi. Obi caught it and read what was on it. He blinked many times. "Master?"

"Yes, your new occupation."

Obi looked at the tag again. It had his name on and his job: Aide to the Grand Princess of Clarines. He was just shocked he had been promoted.

"If you like, you can still be my immediate knight," Zen added.

Obi was overwhelmed with his master's trust, even though he knows about his feelings for Shirayuki. Obi felt like he was being trialed, but he put the feelings aside and thanked his master for trusting him. Zen had gracefully accepted his thankfulness.

"If possible, could Obi and I exchange places for a while?" Asked Kiki. Everyone was puzzled to her proposal.

"Why?" Zen questioned.

"Because I had promised Shirayuki few things and I also know she would need my full assistance, that's why I would Obi and I to exchange places for the first few months. That's if he's also okay with it."

After Kiki's explanation, Zen turned his head to Obi. "What do you say, Obi?"

Obi knew what Kiki was confabulating about. He nodded and answered, "I have nothing against it."

"Then we're clear," Zen said. Mitsuhide started proceeding his work, just like his Prince had ordered him to do, Obi had taken Kiki's place and Kiki had left the office.  
.

.

.

Whilst the court workers and the royals themselves had woken up a few hours ago, there was still a lady who was still lying in bed. She roamed on the large bed. Lazily opened her eyes into half-opened eyes. She turned to the side her husband had slept yesterday night. He wasn't there. She remembered yesterday, during their conversation, when he had said he had an important early meeting and wanted to see the visitors off.

She became a bit upset her partner had not wakened her up, as she would've loved to see them off too, especially the Queen mother. She exhaled an exhaustive air and almost drifted to sleep. The nervous veins started working. She was now a Princess. No, a Grand Princess. She started panicking inside. She turned again and was now facing the elegant-looking curtains when a knock was heard.

"Enter." She replied turning to face the door. The door was opened by Kiki, smiling genuinely. "Kiki!" Shirayuki said excitedly.

"Good morning, Shirayuki." Kiki greeted. Shirayuki sat up on the bed and replied, "Good morning." Kiki walked to the curtains and opened it, revealing the bright sun rays.

"You don't mind?" Kiki asked, permitting for permission to open the curtains further from each other. Shirayuki shook her head and Kiki continued.

"Are you going to do that every day?" Shirayuki asked after Kiki had finished with the curtains.

"No", she simply answered. "Your lady-in-waiting would be, that is if you order her to do it."

"My lady-in-what?"

"Your lady-in-waiting."

Shirayuki just nodded her head.

"She would be your personal maid and companion. She usually tells what's up next on your a schedule too. I told her to let me do it, only for today, as I thought it would be better." Kiki explained further. Shirayuki just kept nodding her head. Kiki continued, "So, let's get you ready for your first day."

.

"So, you and Obi have exchange places?" Shirayuki asked as they walked inside the East Wing's corridors.

"For the meantime."

"Thank you so much. Do they know the real reason why?" asked Shirayuki. Kiki shook her head. As they walked, Shirayuki saw maids redecorating the decorations they had used for yesterday's celebration. Maids curtsied, guards bowed and the unexpected expected, nobles doing the same. Her do was to pass by them; ignore, and walk proudly.

Kiki gently opened the hall's door. Shirayuki followed. Inside the semi-small hall stood three girls. Shirayuki immediately recognized one of them, Cora, who stood in the middle of them. After gazing my presence they curtsied. Shirayuki remembered the first girl. She had been the one taking care of her wedding schedule and made sure everything was set, but the third girl remained unknown.

"Your Highness," Kiki's immediate call made Shirayuki a bit uncomfortable. She never refers to Shirayuki like that. "this is Alyne, Cora and Suki. Your maids." Kiki said pointing at each of them. She then added, "Alyne, will be your lady-in-waiting, specifically, your court lady. Cora will be your maidservant and Suki, will be your assistant maidservant."

Kiki's explanation explained lots of things. Alyne looked different. She was the only one wearing a noble-like dress and accessories. Whilst, Cora and Suki wore a normal-looking dress and accessories. The dress Cora and Suki were wearing had been seen by Shirayuki few times in the castle, by the Queen's maidservants. One thing they had in common, they all looked young, very young. In their late teens, to be specific.

"We're happy to be in your favor, your Highness." The three girls said at the same time, giving a pleasant courtesy.

"I hope you favor me well, too." Shirayuki also gave a courtesy, which made her maids confused. Their Princess curtsied. The least confused was Cora, as she expected her Princess do to so and knew what kind of person she is.

After the introduction Shirayuki and Kiki left. They made their way to the dining hall.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat breakfast with me?" Shirayuki asked a bit sad. Kiki smiled, "No, I can't." Shirayuki took a seat and asked taking a bread into her hands, "A small bitsy bread?" The sad look on Shirayuki's face made Kiki rethink about her loneliness during her engagement times. Kiki nodded as an approval which Shirayuki made Shirayuki happy.

"So tell me, who exactly is Alyne? I have seen her here in the court for a couple of times and mostly during my engagement. She usually came to check up things." Shirayuki asked and said after swallowing.

"She's a daughter of a Duke. She has been in the court serving for a while now. She was promoted within the court as a candidate for a lady-in-waiting and now one." Kiki drank a quarter of her drink. Shirayuki nodded but still looked unsatisfied. "But wasn't it that, I could choose my own lady-in-waiting and maids? And besides, why couldn't Cora become my lady-in-waiting?"

"Just like I said, Alyne was the only candidate for that position. Cora was not suitable because her status was below. In the royal court, a lady-in-waiting must descend from a duchy family. Yes, you could choose your own maids, but it was clear Alyne and Cora were going to be chosen as your maids. So Suki was chosen beside Cora."

"That's why I only got three?" Shirayuki asked.

"Seriously, didn't Lady Adela teach you all these? You seem to be innocent than I expected." The way Kiki said the sentence made Shirayuki chuckle. "Actually, Lady Adela gave me piles of books to read. Testify for my side, I had a lot of things to do during my betrothal. I couldn't have learned anything possible from them. I only read one book which I couldn't even finish, I only read till chapter 23. After then, I gave up." Shirayuki's sentence made Kiki raise an eyebrow and giggly.

"Well, one rule everyone knows, including the maids themselves, you can't take more than or equal of what above you has taken." Kiki took a bit of a bread. "Meaning, the Queen mother has nine maids, the Queen has four maids. Simple, you can't have more than that. It's the same with Majesty Izana and Zen."

"Okay." Shirayuki had finished her breakfast peacefully with Kiki.

"So, what do I do now?" Shirayuki asked.

"Firstly, you have free time, but I suggest you use that moment to redecorate your office. Then you would be introduced to your new work and have lunch. After lunch, I will tell you what's next. Also remember, changes can happen anytime." Kiki rose from her chair and Shirayuki nodded. Shirayuki also rose from her chair and followed Kiki to the door.

.

"Hey!" Zen said cheerfully as he walked towards Shirayuki. Shirayuki smiled and hugged Zen as tightly as Zen held her. They shared a wonderful kiss. Zen led Shirayuki back to her seat as he sat on a chair too.

"So, tell me about your day," Zen said after serving himself on the plate. "I'm not sure how I should describe today, but it was a bit tough. Kiki and I started redecorating, reshuffling and rearranging everything in my new office. That's when we realized the office needed more than that. Alyne, Cora and Suki, my new maids, decided to help us. I was also introduced to my new job. I was excited but at the same time a bit nervous and scared hoping I won't be making any mistakes."

After a long explanation, Shirayuki managed to cut her meat with her fork. "Indeed, tough it sounds like. I can't wait to see how you decorations turn out to be. I'm really looking forward to it." Zen's cheerful voice made Shirayuki smile. They ate their dinner and talked; which was prohibited.

They had talked to the extent of not even realizing the time had fled out. Immediately came to senses when Mitsuhide and Kiki have busted into the room, reminding Zen and Shirayuki, they had papers to take care of. Mitsuhide and Kiki separated the couple and they parted their ways in the worst manner.  
.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **So, I had informed a week and a day ago that I would be editing, so updates wouldn't be.**

 **Fortunately, I had successfully edited some of the chapters.**

 **Unfortunately, I couldn't finish. So, I will still be editing. In that case, updates are still going to be a bit slower.**

 **The most unfortunate part, I will be traveling. I have a one-month vacation. Problem: the data there is totally different. So, writing, editing, and publishing won't be.**

 **The process will continue after one month. That's why I wrote** **this long and rushed chapter. As my last update as I depart.**

 **Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: Sighs of Pleasure

**A/N: This chapter is a bit messed up, due to the fact that my brain itself is currently messed up.**

 **Summary:** Shirayuki gets used to her new duties, and receives a pleasurable moment with her husband.

 _Chapter 24:_ _ **Sighs of Pleasure**_

"I would want a full truthful report on the investigation. These reports would directly be given to His Majesty. I also expect the declares in the upcoming three days." Her Royal Highness, The Grand Princess of Clarines, Princess Shirayuki gave her last order to her private cabinet members.

She rose up from her very-comforting chair. Her private cabinet members immediately rose up as well.

"That's it for today", she ordered less fiercely than her previous order. "Pardon me." She excused herself.

Shirayuki walked out from the room as few reports were in her hands; reports from her previous research completed by one of her cabinet crew. She ambulated past her aide, Obi. He followed behind. They met Alyne, Shirayuki's senior attendant on their way.

"Take these to my office," Shirayuki said handing few reports to Alyne. Alyne took half of the researched reports, curtsied to her princess and left.

The most important researched papers were still in Shirayuki's hands as she didn't want anyone to touch them, except for the King.

Shirayuki had asked her cabinet members to investigate an imported request given to her by the King himself. Of course, she had let Obi secretly used his assassination moves to secretly research too. The reports the cabinet had given her was slightly different from Obi's. Her aide's resulted research was the correct one.

Shirayuki outspokenly demonstrated the cabinets' lies in front of them, making them have shamed-faces as they weren't expecting their two-month Princess to be courageous and mind-spoken. They had obviously apologized as they didn't want their Grand Princess to acquaint with the King, as they were testing her abilities of capability.

Shirayuki had warned her cabinet for the first and last time that she will not tolerate any falsehood in her rule. They had immediately accepted their fault and reconciled with their Princess.

Shirayuki had then become very scrupulous about everything she does inside and outside the walls of the castle. She had slowly and unexpectedly developed a very fastidious and attentive character to her personality, due to the test and lie her private cabinet had firstly provided.

Shirayuki walked amazingly fast inside the familiar halls. She had been desperately and secretly waiting to see her husband ever since yesterday morning. He had arrived late yesterday evening and woke up early. They had then agreed to have their short break together, even though they know they're supposed to be facing yet-to-be-signed papers.

Her aide watched her princess walk faster than usual as he could see the small tint of desperation on her Mistress' face.

They turned to the final hall as Shirayuki and Obi immediately caught Kiki's violet-blue and Mitsuhide's golden-brown eyes. They smiled at Shirayuki. Kiki slowly nodded her head, bolstering Shirayuki's desperate mood. Obi stayed outside the door with her fellow co-aides.

Shirayuki gently closed the door after she entered Zen and her private lounge. She immediately spotted Zen sitting on his knees, his back facing Shirayuki.

"Now, who's the good boy?" Zen said in a childish way. A sound of a child was heard. "So, it's my turn again? You better run fast else I will catch you." Zen said tickling the toddler. He shifted his position, Shirayuki also quickly moved her body from the door, making sure Zen doesn't see her.

"I'm counting. 1, 2, 3..." Zen started counting. The child didn't know where to go as he had already used all the hidden places. Using them twice is an easy way to get caught. As he looked for hidden places to hide, his deep blue sapphire eyes met with emeralds.

He fastly ran towards her, but running seemed slow to the baby, he started crawling incredibly fast. He gestured his hands up, his blue eyes and face requesting to pick him up. Shirayuki, without a second thought, lifted the child and held him on her waist with one arm supporting the baby from falling whilst the other still held the researched papers.

"...8, 9, and 10! Monster Zen is coming! So beware!" Zen warned. Zen started crawling in search of his missing hero. The child in Shirayuki's arm couldn't help but giggle. The noise of his giggle was heard by Monster Zen. Monster Zen immediately turned around and saw his wife standing there with their nephew in her arm.

Zen was a bit surprised to see his wife already standing there with Seiji in her arms. He sat on the floor crossing his legs, looking a bit relieved.

"Monster Zen, huh?" Shirayuki said raising her eyebrows, smiling at her husband's nickname. "Quite a name", she added teasingly. Their nephew was still giggling.

Shirayuki turned to her-now nephew, the King's and the Queen's son, Prince Seiji. Shirayuki had always wondered, how possible for a child prince like him to look just like the father, but with an opposite personality. Seiji was livelier and shy, a personality that doesn't run in the Wistaria Royal Household.

When mini-Izana had first encountered with Shirayuki, he was fascinatingly shy. But now, whenever he sees Shirayuki, he becomes happier, just like whenever he sees Zen, his uncle.

The young Izana is the main reason why Shirayuki had secretly become baby sick for some weeks.

Seiji's blond hair, deep blue eyes, and stature of his father's childhood had always made Shirayuki questioned if her children would look just like their father, Zen.

Seiji gestured to be put down, which Shirayuki obeyed. He ran towards his uncle and laughed even more. Zen caught and lifted him up into the air.

How indeed a wonderful father Zen would be. Shirayuki just stared at them. Zen gestured Shirayuki to help him as he wanted to collect himself from the floor. Shirayuki took the baby from his muscular arms and Zen rose up.

Zen immediately wrapped his arms around Shirayuki's waist. He leaned in kissing her cheeks, lowering it down to the corner of her lips.

"Zen", Shirayuki said slowly, "there's a child here." Zen didn't mind. He still made it to Shirayuki's lips and kissed it, kissing it with passion. Shirayuki couldn't help but lean in too. The young child in their hands started giving unknown noises, which made the young couples break up.

"Seiji, promise me you won't tell anyone about what you just saw, especially to your father", Zen said lovingly, trying to bribe him. Prince Seiji looked at his uncle emotionlessly, due to what he had witnessed.

"Zen, he can't understand you. He can barely speak himself", Shirayuki chuckled, laying her free hand onto Zen's chest. Seiji still remained silent. Shirayuki requested, "Come on, let's have a seat."

They sat oppositely. Shirayuki still had Seiji in her arm. She placed the researched papers onto the table.

"What's that?" Zen asked.

"The research I was doing a week ago. Remember? These are the final results I would be giving to Majesty Izana", Shirayuki replied.

Zen nodded.

Shirayuki's focus was now on the child. He was blinking slower and looked tired. She changed the position of the child, so he could rest. She slowly caressed his full of blond-looking hair skull; an easier way for him to sleep faster.

"I will be late today, too", Zen informed. Shirayuki stopped what she was doing for few seconds but continued caressing after a while. She raised her head up to Zen, nodded at him, smiled genuinely and once more faced the-now sleeping, young prince.

Shirayuki was fairly disappointed. Of course, she knew her husband of two-months was getting used to the many duties of being the Grand Prince, but she hardly sees him. Not five days ago, he had left for an important meeting and an inspection, returning last two days.

Shirayuki emotionally misses him, but she can't complain. After all, she knew what she getting herself into. She can't even tell Zen how badly she has become baby sick for the past one and half months.

Zen moved from his seat and sat behind Shirayuki. He gently laid his cheek onto her clavicle, just a few millimeters from her side neck. He directed his wife's dress collar a bit down, showing more of her soothing skin. His eyes saw the fading love marks he had given to her before he had left for his last inspection. He slowly opened his mouth and started sucking and biting her neck, renewing his love marks. Shirayuki protested, but still relished it.

"Zen", she sighed in pleasure.

That pinpoint.

It had always been and always going to be Zen's favorite spot on Shirayuki's upper body. Unlike Zen, Shirayuki rather prefers her love marks to be seen on his chest.

Just by the fact that both of them had yet to copulate themselves, didn't mean they didn't do things like this in private; kiss each other passionately, with absolutely no break and sucking and biting necks and chests.

Zen wasn't any more just biting her neck, but kissing every spot his mouth spots. Shirayuki's breath became heavier and slightly louder. She successfully saw the clock and knew she had to leave.

Her sighs of pleasure were adding up. She roughed her hands in Zen's hair, trying to pull him away from her skin, which Zen for the first time obeyed easily. She turned to her husband with light pink cheeks and said, "I really need to go."

Zen carelessly kissed Shirayuki. He never minded whether she was holding a baby or not, but what he minded was the fact that he knew he was absenting himself from his wife and he emotionally misses her too. Kissing her always made him feel better.

"It's sad you have to go", Zen said quietly as Shirayuki was about to leave, her hand on the door's knob. She had placed baby Seiji onto the most relaxing sofa. She pulled her dress' collar, even more, higher just by the countless love marks she had received from her husband.

She looked at him with a smiling face and left.

Indeed, how he wishes it was night, he would have taken her here and now. After all, he secretly knows about Shirayuki's baby sickness. He just wants to give her time to reconcile in her new status, then do what he's supposed to do as a married man and besides he's trying to know how long he can last as by the fact that he wants her already.

 **A/N:**

 **Hai!**

 **So, I'm back! I wanted to write this rushy chappie with no sense after three weeks of not updating. Thank you for the patience. Really appreciate it.**

 **So, about Izana and Haki's** **son. He's named Seiji.**

 **Seiji wasn't a name I loved at first, but the meaning of his name will identify him in the future and in the future chapters.**

 **His name simply means: lawful and just; governs head of State. Quite a suitable and descriptive name for the next King of Clarines.**

 **Editing is still been held, the reason for a still slower update.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this confusing, with no ink chapter ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Kisses of Pleasure

_Chapter 25:_ _ **Kisses of Pleasure**_

She rapidly read the last sentence of the book as she couldn't wait to take her eyes out from it any longer. Her eyes were desert-dry from reading, not interrupted by eye blinks, her nape aching vigorously; causing her spinal cord to hurt badly.

She rose from the bed and started stretching her body, hoping to decrease the pains and aches in her petite body. Cracks were heard immediately after every change of motion.

Turning back to her bed, she took a look at the mess she had done to their bed. Of course, Zen wouldn't complain if he sees it, but it's a total embarrassment and a huge disrespect.

Shirayuki started packing the no-more wanted books. She arranged them alphabetically, so it would be easier to place them on the library shelves. All the books and guides on her bed were mostly about the imports and exports laws in Clarines.

Not only had her bed been scattered with law books, but with famous royal family tree books. It wasn't compulsory to study or recognize each of them, but she wanted her knowledge to expand about other royal and noble families other than the Wistarias and the Shenazards.

Her interest about other royal and noble families increased even more after she had gotten her results, her bloodroot test results. She was just hyped when she found out her ancestors weren't just any commoners or any typical noble family, she also descended from a royal family. And also got to found out she commons with the Wistaria house in many dozen ways. She just couldn't wait to show her beloved the results.

After packing all the unwanted books, she gently placed them on a tall drawer, close to the door. That's when the knob twitched. She instantly without a second hugged the human figure she had seen. She wrapped her arms around him. Zen almost fell but quickly held onto Shirayuki's waist for support.

"Shirayuki?" Zen asked totally bewildered. Shirayuki kept giggling. "Is something the matter?"

"No, just happy to see you." Shirayuki wrapped her arms comfortably around Zen's waist. Zen moved their body from the door entrance and entered the room, closing the door behind.

Zen felt delighted when his sweetheart had given him such a lovely answer. ' _Just happy to see you.'_ Shirayuki never acts this way. She's always timid when they're always together. Ever since she conquered her private crew members, she has gotten so much vim and power to express herself. Zen couldn't be more proud of her.

They entered the closet room as Zen continued to explain his day at the court.

"...and they had pleaded the Chief Justice for an appeal. That's what happened today." Zen said unbuttoning his office attire.

"That's sad", Shirayuki said in a sad tone. She really did feel bad for the whole court drama issue.

Shirayuki turned around as Zen was unzipping his stretchy trousers. She pretended to be looking at the beautiful pieces of jewelry. She had always wanted to give Zen his privacy.

"This one looks the prettiest," Zen commented and pointed on the pieces of jewelry Shirayuki was _looking._

Shirayuki nodded. "But this one looks prettiest of them." Shirayuki pointed on her engagement necklace, gems made of ruby, emerald, and diamond.

"Mmm", Zen hummed and kissed Shirayuki's cheekbone.

"So, are you planning on bathing tonight?" Shirayuki asked out of blue.

"Nope. Didn't even come to mind." Zen shook his head. Shirayuki turned to face him with a not-so-surprised look. Zen just shrugged his shoulders and asked, "I don't smell sweaty, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Zen was about to hug Shirayuki until she placed her to stop Zen, Shirayuki remembered.

"Come, I want to show you the results?" Before Zen could ask about what results was she talking about, he had been already pulled out from the closet.

Zen took his seat close to the head of the bed as Shirayuki looked for the results. Zen sat patiently waiting for her.

"Finally!" Zen heard her mutter to herself. "There you go." She said I'm a beaming voice.

 _ **BLOODROOT TEST RESULTS**_  
 _Patient: Shirayuki Wistaria._

Shirayuki Wistaria. Shirayuki Wistaria. Zen kept repeating the name in his head. Such a wonderful name, Shirayuki Wistaria. She really was part of the Wistarias, he couldn't help but smile at the name.

Shirayuki took Zen's reading as an advantage to clean up her mess on the bed.

"So, what do you think?" Shirayuki asked Zen as she sat beside Zen on the bed, after finishing her book and guide packing.

"We share few ancestors together. Not bad", Zen replied.

After turning on pages on Shirayuki's personal family tree, Zen spoke, "And I have something to show you too."

He placed the test onto his nightstand and took a folded paper. Shirayuki had seen the folded paper few times, but she had never bothered to know what's inside, after all, she finds it disrespectful to go through her husband's things without his consent.

Zen opened the paper. As Shirayuki read the first, second lines of the paper, she knew whom it belonged to. She wanted to fastly grab the paper from Zen's hand, but he was too fast.

"No, No, No. Not going to have it. Don't even think about it." Zen said chuckling as he moved his arm far away from Shirayuki so she couldn't grasp the paper from him.

It was one of Shirayuki's final report to the King. How in this world could Zen have another copy?

Shirayuki was so confused, so she asked these questions without a breath: "So tell me, how did you get it? Did you steal from the King? Had you been spying on me, and had an exact copy? Did you-"

"Hey, take your time," Zen said playingly rubbing Shirayuki's back, his other hand still holding the paper. "Here's what we're going to do: You give me a kiss, I give you all the answers you need, and I will even provide you an advice on this matter."

Zen's request wasn't bad. Shirayuki sighed in defeat. She just wanted to know what he's doing with such a paper, that's all, nothing else. He really was tempting her. Zen smiled teasingly yet beautifully at her. Shirayuki leaned in gave the shortest kiss of Zen's life.

"No, I mean one of your determined, long and steamy kiss. Not a chaste one", Zen complained madly. Shirayuki blushed at Zen's proposal. She never thought her own kisses were steamy enough to make Zen complain. She was really appreciated at Zen's compliment, so, she decided to spice things up even more.

She shyly parted her legs and sat on Zen's flat tummy. Zen was hyped at first, interested in what's going on. She slowly pushed Zen into a cozy lying position. She moved her body up a bit; crawling slowly to him.

Instead of just kissing, she bit his lower lip slowly and sucked it like never before. Zen closed his eyes as he wanted to enjoy whatever his wife had in mind for him. Her right hand managed to sneak into his sleeping vest. She gently started rubbing her hand up and down in a circular motion. Shirayuki moved from the lower lip to the upper. Somehow unsatisfied at her right hand's job, she removed it. Her both hand started pulling Zen's night vest up. His free held onto her waist and pulled himself up into a sitting position with Shirayuki's support. She immediately felt something erected between her legs. Her mind suddenly hotted and pulled back from sucking Zen's lips.

Just by few sucking on his lip and he has already gotten erected? Shirayuki couldn't help but smile at herself for her results. She pushed her lips against Zen, kissing him very slowly while pushing him back once more into a lying position. She bit her lips from Zen's and started kissing his neck. Her hand started rubbing Zen's chest blinkers. The feeling was the most amazing ever. Shirayuki has never done something like this to him. Zen was heavily panting. He never really came to mind these short kisses and touches could leave him in such a fire moment like this.

Shirayuki then kissed his chest, intentionally leaving no love marks at all. She crossed her way from his tummy to his v-line, but she stopped causing Zen to almost groan in dissatisfaction. _Why does she always have to play the antagonist?_ Zen thought.

Shirayuki brushed her lips on Zen's. She smiled at her results, she had really managed to get Zen pant. She started kissing slowly, later on, had it turn into a war kiss. Tongues were dueling, breaths were shortening, and they were also not ready to part; they were relying on each other's air.

The kiss was now steamy, long and determined, just the way Zen had requested. Shirayuki unintentionally keeps brushing herself on Zen's phallus. Making him always groan. His hand was still holding the paper, not even thinking of letting it go. While his other hand was still searching where to put it. Shirayuki shivers whenever Zen's hand touched her thighs.

She managed to pull through the dueling kiss. Both were panting. Their lips were swollen. Zen opened his eyes and saw Shirayuki's face. She was indeed waiting for her answers, but Zen had another idea in his head; a spectacular one.

Zen managed to rotate their bodies, him now on top of Shirayuki. Shirayuki's emerald eyes were just as in the question. Zen let go off the paper and held Shirayuki's thighs, least thinking if it hurt or didn't.

"Sorry wifey, but you gotta end what you started."

Zen husky voice made Shirayuki really nervous about what was coming up. She could feel the aura coming from Zen; a desperate aura.

 _That night, the most unexpected kisses and touches had turned into something they had never experienced. Their innocent bodies were no more innocent._ _They copulated themselves under the wonderful breeze of the night._

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, I don't need anyone to tell me how much this chapter sucks, especially the smutty part. Thank You very much.**

 **Only heaven can testify how many times I rewrote this chapter. I feel like dying right now.**

 **Just a quick request: since it's my first time writing such a chapter, I would really appreciate it if anyone will take their time and suggest what went wrong and what didn't in the steamy part.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	26. Chapter 26: Insecurities

_Chapter 26_ : _**Insecurities**_

Shirayuki delicately signed the paperwork with both her name and status and title after reading and accepting a new agreement between Tanbarun and Clarines.

Shirayuki stood up from her own private bed and weakly made her way to her private chamber's long-width window.

It was a bit windy today. The weather has been rainy, wet and cloudy for the past few weeks.

 _How astonishing it would be if I could be outside enjoying the wonderful breeze of Autumn._ Shirayuki thought. She closed her eyes and added, _But it's also cold. Very unhealthy for you and I._

Not so long before Shirayuki felt quick movements in her belly.

"So, you do agree, huh?" Shirayuki asked placing her hands on her three-month baby bump.

It's amazing how she could already feel her baby's moves in her womb. Natural first moving and/or kickings **could** be felt during 16-25 weeks of pregnancy, for first-time pregnant women. But her case was different. Already at 10 weeks of her pregnancy, she could already feel moving. Confused and unsure, she went to her ex-chief, Garrack Gazelt, for help. Obviously, Chief Garrack was also amused, but later told her not to be scared, and that, she will start researching for answers.

When she had first told Zen about the pregnancy result, Zen almost fainted. He looked so astonished. Till now, Zen still finds it difficult to believe he's going to be a father. Shirayuki badly wanted to tell Zen on his birthday. But, waiting long meant hiding her pregnancy completely from him. Which wouldn't be easy to do so?

Shirayuki had been diagnosed with a rare complication of pregnancy; Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Hyperemesis Gravidarum, shortly known as HG, is symptomized by stern nausea, several episodes of vomiting in a day and feelings of fainting.

She awaits her 20th week more than anything. These HG symptoms are often to be better after 20 weeks. But If luck neglects her, she might have to endure the painful, exhaustive, rare sickness on her entire months of pregnancy.

It has caused her loss of weight. The only thing that is requested to depend on is high in fat and high in calories diets- but healthy to add weight. Unfortunately, after every few minutes to hours of anything edible passed into her mouth, she vomits. Not only does she vomit what had entered her belly, but blood also. The second dependable is a high protein supplement. A supplement specially made for her. It helps to contain a minority of her weight.

Shirayuki sighed as she saw the light raindrops. It's been drizzling the whole day; the whole week, to be specific.

"Enter," Shirayuki said weakly and slowly after a two-time knock was heard.

"Your Highness." Alyne curtsied "Pardon my interruption."

"It's okay." Shirayuki turned fully to face Alyne, smiling a bit exhaustively.

"I brought your food and the books you had requested, my princess." Alyne held a basket full of books.

"Place the basket near the chaise lounge."

Alyne nodded and ungrasped the small food cart full of different types of high protein diets.

Shirayuki had even become weary to almost any high protein diet. After all, she does hurl if she eats or not; everything disgusts her now.

"My princess, do you need anything else? And with the food?"

"No, it's alright. You can go finish what you were doing."

After Alyne's last bow, she respectfully left, leaving her princess alone.

Shirayuki walked herself to the side of the chaise lounge and once more, took refuge.

Shirayuki had changed. She now had insecurities, distress, depression, anxieties and much more. All of these were the reasons she had indirectly vacated from her husband's bedroom chambers to her own private bedroom, so, she wouldn't allow her husband to have looks of her.

She had been asked to retreat from work, but Shirayuki had objected. Zen had definitely stepped in a man and asked Shirayuki to leave work behind, but Shirayuki still didn't want to. It's not as if she didn't want respect Zen or anything similar, but it's just that, she wanted to help out on a new agreement, that's all.

She groaned a bit irritated as another knock was heard. She threw her head back and answered.

It was Cora.

"Please, bear no malice, Your Highness." Cora apologized as she curtsied.

"What is it, Cora? I had yet to send for you." Shirayuki asked her voice a little bit cracked, and sat up straight.

"I am free from my errands. So, I decided to spend my next minutes with you, Your Highness."

Cora was still looking on the ground as she explained her reasons.

"Oh, Cora," Shirayuki mumbled. Apparently, Cora heard. "There wasn't any reason for you to come. I'm fine."

"Thank you." Cora thanked for no particular reason.

Cora never minded whether her princess had anxieties of her stay with her. Instead, to leave, she pushed the food cart towards Shirayuki and smiled.

Shirayuki didn't say or do anything. Cora was a troublesome and stubborn lady. Sending her away now, she would come back within seconds saying she wouldn't have anything to do. Besides, Cora has left all her errands and duties just to be with her, Shirayuki. To show appreciation, Shirayuki lets her be.

Cora firstly placed the cutleries on a nearby long table, suitable for Shirayuki to reach. The three types of glasses. Quickly placing all needy things on the table as she didn't want Shirayuki to starve more.

Shirayuki closed her eyes. Even though she was hungry, she didn't feel like eating. Any strong-scented smell made her dizzy. With that, her diets' aroma has been intended to keep it's scents away.

"I'm done with serving. Have a nice meal." Cora informed, smiling and left.

Shirayuki looked at the table full of complicated meals, with a raised eyebrows. Different types of dieted meals. She was tired of eating. She was tired of gaining yet losing weight. She was tired of vomiting and getting sick; not able to do anything without consent.

She rolled her eyes at the complicated meals; angry at the food, and lied down. She reached to take a book from the basket; brought by Alyne. It was a book about first-time mothers'. She had personally requested Alyne to search such books and guides for her.

Although Cora was outside, she knew her princess wouldn't eat. So, she went and informed to Prince Zen about it. At least, he knew how to make Shirayuki take her meals seriously.  
.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **So, Shirayuki is pregnant.** **Yaay!**

 **Unfortunately, Shirayuki is diagnosed of Hyperemesis** **Gravidarum. A very rare sickness. It affects around ~1% of pregnant women.**

 **The saddest thing is, our Shirayuki originally and naturally weighs between 47 and 55kg. And now, she suffers HG, which causes huge weight loss. So, you can imagine how she looks like with sudden weight loss. Well, I possibly can't imagine.**

 **No wonder she now has major insecurities and doesn't want Zen around her. Poor Shirayuki:(**

 **Having HG symptoms during pregnancy could probably be the worst thing ever happened.**

 **Hope you still enjoyed:(**


	27. Chapter 27: Tortures and Despairs

_Chapter 27:_ _ **Tortures and Despairs**_

It was a dark midnight. Everyone slept with their warm blankets covering their bodies from the very cold winter weather. The only ones up were the royal night guards. They were patrolling the castle from any intruders, as it is their duty to protect the castle, the castle laborers, the nobles and most importantly, the royal family.

On the East wing slept the white-haired prince and his gracious wife, the red-haired princess. The comfort of the bed and the extra thick blanket warming their pale skins.

Oddly, they were sleeping separately. Very unlike. Each body was facing the other way.

Shirayuki's body itself changed her sleeping body's posting as it had gotten tired. Inside the dark room, Shirayuki's breath was quickening, she was panting. She once more changed her sleeping position back as it was before. But something was tickling her. Something was tickling her chest and throat.

Felt by the familiar sensation, Shirayuki suddenly woke up from her sleep and placed her hand onto her heavyweight chest and started rubbing it.

Due to Shirayuki's rapidness, Zen also woke up and switched on the nearest lamp. Seeing his wife rubbing her chest he murmured concerned, "Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki quickly uprose from their bed and fastly walked to the washroom.

Zen let his hands run through his white hair. Hearing the sounds of an unhealthy wife vomiting made him even more worried. He pulled his torso back, now leaning on the bed's headboard.

The sounds coming from the washroom reduced. Zen had become a light-sleeper due to this. So he can help Shirayuki incase she yelps for something or anything befalls.

The white-haired kept staring at the door, hoping it would open soon. But nothing happened. He was becoming more worried. It's been close to half an hour since Shirayuki entered the washroom. Usually, it would take quarter minutes.

Zen got up from the large bed and made his way to the lavatory. He knocked three times. Waiting for an approval, he got the opposite. As no approval or disapproval was heard, he slowly entered inside. He saw Shirayuki kneeling down with her arms surrounding a bucket and face dipped inside it.

Zen fastly approached Shirayuki and started rubbing her back. With only short centimeters between Zen and the sea blue bucket, he could already see blood and the food Shirayuki had eaten before sleeping. Seeing the blood was enough for him to close his eyes as he himself couldn't take more of it.

Zen stood up, fetched water with a cup and took a small-sized, light red towel from the towel shelf. He placed these items on her right side.

Without the feeling of heavyweight chest anymore, Shirayuki took the filled cup and used it to cleanse her mouth so it wouldn't feel stained. She wiped her mouth with the light-shaded of red and thanked Zen with a pale smile.

"You can go inside and warm up. I will empty the bucket", Zen proposed.

"I don't know, but I really feel cold. Maybe a hot shower would be nice?" Shirayuki asked weakly as she tried to get up from the kneeling position to a standing position but miserably failed. Only to find herself sitting tiredly on the floor.

"Here, use my towel. It's the thickest to warm you up till I'm done preparing the bathtub." Handling a white, thick and long body towel, Shirayuki thanked. She wrapped herself into the world of Zen's towel as his scent almost took her breath away. Though with any strong-scented smell, she would feel dizzy and faint, she didn't feel like that towards Zen, she even urged for more. No matter how many times this white-colored body towel is washed, his body scent never vanishes from it.

She turned her head, only to see how her partner was focusing on his work, she felt sad. Very, very sad. She was pushing him away from her, so, he wouldn't be sighted in this awful situation where he basically does everything for her and witness most awful things; such as her daily hurls.

She was also pushing him away because she thought she looked like the palest skeleton with a swollen belly and breasts. Just by that fact, whenever Zen starred at her, she would feel uncomfortable. She smiled at Zen and turned her head back.

Shirayuki's 20th week of pregnancy had passed away silently. She had slight of hope that the Hyperemesis Gravidarum disorder would faint, but instead disappointed was all over her face.

"Would you want any bathing oil to be added to the water?" Shirayuki once more turned her head to face Zen as he held an olive bathing oil captured inside a long, deep green moisturizing bottle. She nodded her head as an approval. The honey and milk are her most favorite, but it has a strong scent, hence, she uses the olive oil.

After Zen had prepared the bath for his beloved, Shirayuki started unclothing herself from Zen's towel and from her toe-length maternity nightgown.

While Shirayuki was feeling the warmness and stress-relieving of the oiled-water, Zen emptied the bucket and renewed it.

It all started when she had encountered with them; the Royal Castle's most professional gossipers and rumor spreaders. It was just when she was happy even though she suffered HG symptoms then.

Shirayuki furthered her body more into the water, letting bright red hair into the oiled-water as well.

"I'm leaving. If you need anything, don't hesitate to shout for me." With that, Zen kissed Shirayuki's forehead and left. She slowly closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her five and half month swollen belly.

The way the gossipers coarse about her body; the way she was looking, the way she even talked and walked. They pouted everything vulgarly as if it disgusted them - in front of Shirayuki. Broken, pregnant Shirayuki couldn't do anything, even with her royal status, she didn't do anything to them. She just left and never turned back to face them.

No matter the countless times she tried to avoid their deleterious words, it was just too injurious to be unrecognized. That day, she couldn't eat, sleep or even able to talk, she looked into the mirror the whole day, and that's when she realized how she really looked like. Ever since then, she has despised the mirror more than anything. Also, the very reason why she feels uncomfortable when Zen looks at her.

Her depression and anxieties started when she started avoiding everyone, especially, Zen. She had tried to cure it differently. But deep down, she knows only Zen could be her cure, and this particular Zen is the one she's trying her hardest to avoid. She does look like a skeleton - in her mind; her eyes all protruding from their sockets, her cheeks hollow and bones, desperately jutting out from its muscles and skin.

Forcefully getting up from the semi-warm water, she slipped into her bathroom slippers and dried her body and wet hair with her light green, floral towel. She skin creamed her body, switched off the light, and left.

Shirayuki paused for a moment, not knowing what to do; Zen was sitting on the bed - her side of the bed. Normally, after she's done with her midnight wake-ups, she would go back to her sleeping period. And for Zen, he would be lying either his hand on his chest or his arm across his head. She slowly took her seat on the bed.

With few minutes of no word spoken, Zen asked, "Are you in any way hungry?" Shirayuki kept her head down, avoiding eye contact with while Zen stared at her.

"No. Not really. Besides, I had taken the blood tonic last night." Shirayuki still held her head down. She was always like this around Zen. Always.

Zen cussed under his breath for forgetting she had taken blood tonic last night. "So then, goodnight.

Shirayuki nodded her head and replied, "Goodnight to you, too."

Zen stood and paused. Shirayuki lifted her head to see what was wrong and immediately received a pleasant kiss on the cheek. He swept her now-dry hair to the back of her ear. Shirayuki released a small sigh and bit her lower lip as Zen walked to his side of the bed.

Carefully lying on the bed, Shirayuki placed her hand on her big tummy. She saw Zen sleeping, his back facing her. Usually, they would cuddle and be kissing each other all night till they fall asleep.

With a frustrated and guilty feeling, she tried to forget the bad things she had done to Zen for him to be acting this way and forcefully kept her eyes shut till she fell asleep.

With the hearings of little heavy breathing, Zen smiled brightly. She had finally slept. He stood up carefully trying not to wake her and made his way to his private office in his quarters. Very soon, he will be finished.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**  
 **I'm quite sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been busy, that's why.**

 **In this chapter, we found out who is the cause of Shirayuki's despair and emotional torture. Then again, Zen is planning something.**

 **Having to drink blood tonic is no fun at all, at least for me. It's always been a horrible yet exciting experience. And whenever taken a sip of blood tonic, can't eat. And till now, I still take it.**

 **Since Shirayuki lacks blood, I just thought maybe she could use some blood tonic, too.**

 **To be honest, I'm quite excited to see what Zen has in mind.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	28. Chapter 28: Secret Affections

_**Note:**_ **I've been gone for a very long time. So, I decided to treat you with a long chapter.**

 **This chapter contains both past and present, so confusion level could be 100%**

 _Chapter 28:_ _**Secret Affections**_

Zen kept his pale face in his warm hands; his forehead resting peacefully in the depth of his palm, supported by his muscular, veiny arm, which leans on top of the table. His torso being propped up by his lower body, as he sits on his legs. With a feather in his other hand, he reads the recent updates about an ongoing project, founded by his own beloved, Shirayuki. His eyes read a bit tiredly as they're exhausted from dawn till now, mid-evening.

He marks all the appropriate approvals that need to be signed by the Grand Princess, Princess Shirayuki.

Ever since Shirayuki's stubbornness to not step down from duties, while pregnant, Zen decided to take care of things for her. It has been very tiring, draining and stressful; combining his own duties, Shirayuki's and little of his elder brother's.

Zen heard soft moans coming from the bed. He quickly averted his eyes. His face turned into concern as he saw Shirayuki moving. He stood up and made his way to the side of the bed, where Shirayuki sleeps.

He took her thin yet soft hand into his palms, and caressed her messy red hair.

Shirayuki managed to open her emerald eyes, and Zen stopped caressing her hair and started rubbing her hands.

"Hey", Shirayuki softly greeted. Zen smiled in returned.

"Feeling any better?" Zen asked.

"Not much. I still feel a bit feeble, and my abdomen and waist still ache." Shirayuki answered as Zen helped her into a sitting position, leaning on the bed board.

"Don't worry, it will all be over before you notice it." Zen's not-so-encouraging words made their lips to be pulled into a quick smile.

"I think I might need the lavatory. I feel... wet", Shirayuki informed, blushing of embarrassment. Didn't take long to realize why she needed it. Zen got up from the bed and said, smiling, "It's okay, needn't worry. You go refresh yourself, I will take care of things here." She nodded her head and thanked. She successfully got up from the bed with the help of Zen and walked to the lavatory.

Zen sighed. Lots of blood, more than expected. The bed was full of bright red blood. Over a liter of blood was facing him. After watching Shirayuki close the washing room, with a trace of blood in her dress, he started the familiar routine.

Zen started removing all the sheets that have been attached with blood. Normally, such capacity, like making the bed, isn't for princes. But, he finds it disrespectful for a maid to see an unclean blood of a pregnant woman. He always washes the blood off, before giving it to any maid to rewash them. Zen has started to love preparing sheets on their bed countless time in a day.

After all, all this will be over soon. Only less than two months left.

Zen unwrapped the pillowcases from its pillows and placed them near the unclean bed sheet.

Shirayuki, again, had been diagnosed with another pregnancy complication. Hyperemesis Gravidarum was an unfamiliar yet tolerable complication, but, the latest is scarier and deadlier.

Shirayuki's sudden depression, anxiety, discomfort, and tenderness were all symptoms of a new complication. But, they were so focused on trying to treat Hyperemesis Gravidarum -which later found out, didn't have a cure.

She had severe milliliters blood spots at the very late of her 20th week of pregnancy but didn't realize it was a physical symptom. Early in her third trimester had Shirayuki realized they weren't normal pregnancy bleeding. The blood was so bright red, and every time she bled, no pain at all, the exception of normal pregnancy pains.

After a check-up with her appointed midwife, she had said to have a negative news. Obviously, Shirayuki was dealing with a not-so-friendly complication, having to know she has another one, terrified her.

A caring husband as Zen is, he had a talk with the midwife, and these were the exact words:

 _"Unfortunately, Princess Shirayuki's painless, unstoppable bleeding cannot desist, as she has been diagnosed of Placenta Previa."_

Ever since that moment he has been paralyzed. He had yet to know the deepest information about this Placenta Previa, yet, he knew it was going to be trouble.

Zen left his room and informed a close-by made to bring him a warm bedsheet, thick blanket, and comfortable pillowcases. He entered the room and coincidentally heard Shirayuki shout his Zen from the washroom. Without a need to breathe, he rushed to the door of the washroom. He responded asking what's the matter. Shirayuki softly asked if Zen could give her a comforting dress to wear as she does not want to catch a cold in a towel.

Zen released the most relieved sigh ever. His heart was at rest to find out his consort only seeks for a dress to wear, not a medical help.

The same heart attack Zen had when Shirayuki intimidatingly yet calmly apprised Zen with the most shocking news: _"I'm Pregnant."_ Definitely, he was happy at first then got mercilessly horrified as he remembered his elder brother's wife's morning sickness, and he didn't want such bad morning sickness for his loving wife. Not knowing, worse than severe morning sickness were on their way.

 _"Placenta Previa is an obstetric complication that classically presents as painless vaginal bleeding in the third trimester to an abnormal placentation near or covering the internal cervical."_

Zen had absolutely no knowledge of female organs, so the midwife explained further to him:

 _"The placenta is an organ that develops in the uterus during pregnancy. It provides oxygen and nutrients to the growing baby and removes waste products from the baby's blood, and the baby's umbilical cord arises from it."_

 _"From a current research, the placenta is attached to the uterus wall. In Princess Shirayuki's state, her placenta has detached from its wall and covers her internal cervical. Which is called Placenta Previa."_

 _"In her situation, it is yet to ascertain whether the placenta covers the internal cervical completely, half or just a few millimeters. But, from my guess, I would say it has yet to fully cover the internal cervical, which is a positive thing, compared to the options."_

Zen carefully went through Shirayuki's maternity clothes and found the perfect choice. He chose a blue-colored, very beautiful, but thick as it is heavy winter. He also chose blue because he feels his son -yet to be born- will love it. He has high hopes of the unborn child being a boy because it keeps moving unconditionally and kicking with no exceptions in Shirayuki's womb. He has absolutely no doubt. Shirayuki, on the other hand, doesn't mind the gender, even though everybody expects her to give a second male heir to the throne of Clarines.

After hearing such bad news from the midwife, Zen immediately told Shirayuki about it. Shirayuki was thrown into a situation of intense. She became frightened and became scared if something is going to happen to their baby and herself. She summoned a bit of courage and visited the midwife alone for more explanation.

 _"Placenta Previa is a very rare pregnancy complication that occurs 0.4-0.5% of pregnancies. In this case, we aren't specifically sure about the damages to you and the baby."_

 _"To my knowledge, I think the baby won't be harm, even though the placenta isn't at its place. However, if the placenta comes out first during labor, that I can assure you, some serious damage can occur; such as improper oxygen for the unborn child."_

Shirayuki felt really relieved to hear nothing could harm her baby. Nevertheless, she would still felt responsible if anything happens to the child, after all, the midwife said she isn't sure about the damages. So, she shouldn't feel at ease yet. Despite knowing her baby's health, which was most important, she still wanted to know about her health condition.

 _"There's nothing we can do about the bleeding. I'm sorry to tell you. The most unfortunate part is, if the bleeding goes on heavily like this, even in labor, possible death to both you and the baby is capable of happening."_

Shirayuki was shaking when she heard that. Death?

 _"It is sad we didn't realize your discomfort and tenderness were symptoms to the painless bleeding."_

She told Zen about the new updates. Obviously, he was shaken, too. But, what could they do? Nothing. There's nothing they can prevent from happening.

Zen laid the new bedspreads on the bed and placed every pillowcase into its own sizable pillow. His eyes moved from bed to Shirayuki, who was closing the door, that separated the washroom and the master bedroom. The blue dress perfectly fitted her.

Shirayuki successfully managed to sit at Zen's previous seat. She still felt aches in her body but didn't mind, since they weren't bad as before. She went through the papers Zen had marked that needs to be read and signed by her.

Her head suddenly felt light and her eyes were blurring. This always happens after some time of waking up.

"There you go", Zen said, placing two different vitamins and a syrup in front of Shirayuki. She sighed to herself. "Thank you."

She took the raw vitamins, without water, and once again started reading over. Zen returned the small bottles full of medicine into a drawer.

"Zen, what is this?" Shirayuki asked showing Zen a paper full of names.

"What do you think?" Zen asked shrugging his shoulders and laughed a little.

Shirayuki went through the names. Names for males. She hasn't herself thought about a name for her baby yet. Each of the names had meanings and royal members who have used them.

"I like the forty-ninth name most. What do you think?" Shirayuki said scrolling more.

"I considered it, too. But, lots of Royal members use them. I have been thinking of using a very rare name."

Shirayuki nodded her head, and asked, "Where are the female name list?"

"On the other side."

Shirayuki turned the paper around, surprised she didn't realize there were names at the back.

"I really like these names and their meanings."

The smile on Shirayuki's face made Zen smile broadly. She has been secretly wishing for more moments with Zen, but always finds herself embarrassing herself; unnoticeable, painless bleeding. Meanwhile, Zen doesn't even mind, he just wants more time with her. They both needed to admit, they've been growing new feelings for each other.

They had decided to go through this whole pregnancy issues together, despite Shirayuki's continuous depression and insecurities. They both want to do everything together. Truth be told, it hasn't been easy, especially for Zen. But he manages. After all, he was the reason Shirayuki got pregnant in the first place.

.  
 **A/N:**

 **Pardon my sudden disappearance.**

 **A new update!**

 **Shirayuki has been diagnosed with another pregnancy complication: Placenta Previa. A very not-so-friendly complication.**

 **In case you're wondering why a gynecologist or an obstetrics isn't the one explaining Shirayuki's situation: During the old times, gynecologists and obstetrics were more knowledgeable, but midwives were still much appreciated and respected.**

 **Since Placenta Previa is rare, and people at the old times didn't have much knowledge about it, I decided not to expose everything about it. Since this also takes place in the olden days.**

 **Reviews/comments are always welcome.**

 **If have any questions regarding this chapter and others, definitely ask.**

 **Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: Painting Blood

**A/N: Bad news: Another academic year has started: Less update.**

 **This chapter was requested by I-Live-For-Anime1 on Wattpad.**

 ** _She requested if there could be an interaction between Izana and Shirayuki._**

 **I gladly accepted her request.**

 **I have never had a request, so this is new.**

 **And this chapter is decidedly dedicated to her.**

 **Hope you enjoy ;D**

 _Chapter 29: **Painting** **Blood**_

She took a long, round-type paintbrush from the paintbrush box. The paintbrush box held different types of paintbrushes; such as Flate, Bright, Filbert, Fan, Angular Flat (Shader), Stancil, Mop, Liner, Slant, Rigger, different types of Striper brushes and countless more.

The white paint board; 60 centimeters heightened and 50 centimeters width, faced her, ready to be painted on. Every few milliliter hole was filled with types of paint colors. Choosing the first color was hard, as she wasn't really sure what to paint.

Unexpectedly, Shirayuki had already dipped the Round-named paintbrush on the decent-looking, whiteboard. She kept moving her arms in sync, still not sure what she was painting.

"Quite good looking."

For a second, she almost ran away, until she recognized the voice. She turned and replied, smiling, "Thank you, your Majesty."

His Majesty simply nodded his head, looking further at the painted board.

"I was never aware the Grand Princess knew how to draw beauteously."

Shirayuki blushed lightly. Trying to hide her flushed face, she placed the paintbrush down behind her and once more faced the blue-eyed King. "Thank you for your bright words, your Majesty."

The painted board didn't have any special thing painted on it, just two different flowers in a painted picture; a rose and a lily tangled together. For a special reason, these flowers remind Shirayuki of her love for Zen.

With a small, quick and non-meaningful smile, the monarch made his way to a nearby table and poured himself a glass of water. Very... Uncommon and something a King would definitely not do.

Very puzzled of the King's sudden attitude, Shirayuki asked, trying not to sound desperate for an answer, "What do you seek for, my King?"

He closed his eyes and drank the clean water. His laryngeal prominence (Adam's apple) moved in a rhythmic pace.

Shirayuki obviously looked at the charming king, her emerald fall on his laryngeal prominence. It was even larger-looking with his head a bit up in the air. She shook her head and avoided anymore thoughts.

King Izana placed his glass few centimeters away from the untouched glasses and made his way to his sister-in-law, who looked so confused at his presence.

"You're looking very elegant, Princess."

Shirayuki immediately frowned a bit. For a moment, she was trying to figure what the King really meant by his simple word: ' _elegant_ '. For what she knew, she looked worse than a skeleton with a red hair, light-shaded pink lips, curved eyebrows, long lashes and a large belly.

She didn't know how to take the situation because his brother-in-law didn't show any kind of emotion towards his words, so nonchalant of him.

"T-thank you."

His blue eyes stared boringly at the green eyes.

"You asked what I seek for?" His voice was so deep. Shirayuki only managed to give a nod. "I seek for you. Nothing else."

Shirayuki raised her eyebrows. "Why would you seek for me, your Majesty? Besides, you could've sent me through the servants."

"I was fatigued, hence, I decided to pass by and get used to each other more. Moreover, we haven't had a private time together after your Matrimony to my younger brother."

Fatigue? Get used to each other? Private time together? For all the past eleven months she had married into the royal family, not even once had the King bothered to seek for her, but now? Especially now that she looks like someone's nightmare?

Her body didn't know how to react to his answer. The smile on his lips was so... indescribable.

The King suddenly came up with a subject. They talked about everything concerning her ongoing project, pregnancy health and a few things about her unexpected painting skills.

His conversation was so smooth, calming and collective. If it had been anyone else than Shirayuki, one could fall into his obsessive flirting acts. He even gave her a couple of professional advice about painting.

Shirayuki was definitely not expecting this.

The King looked different in some odd way, but she was still sure his cold and royal attitude was still with him, just taking a break. Even his appearance has changed than eleven months ago. His blond hair was now laying on his shoulders, however, they looked freshly cut, his bangs were still covering his face just like it had been always ever since their first encounter.

With a bit of a loud "Ow", both the King and the princess turned their heads.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, your Majesty, and your Highness."

His blue eyes were still starring on the floor bowing and seeking for an apology.

"Needn't. I was even on my way." His Majesty took his last turn on Shirayuki and excused himself.

The brothers exchanged respects.

"Zen, I need your accompany at the privy council meeting this afternoon." The last words of the King made his submissive younger brother nod furthermore.

"What was he doing here?" Zen asked after his elder brother disappeared from the scene.

"I'm not quite sure myself."

Zen stretched his arms and hugged Shirayuki from her sideway.

"Hope he wasn't being bitter and stiff?" Zen settled a kiss on Shirayuki's forehead.

"Not really. He was acting very cool and calm."

Zen immediately raised his eyebrows. His own brother calm and cool? He was overly confused not understanding. His brother never shows signs of appreciation, concern or calmness. Very uncommon. Zen immediately there was more to it than a visit. He knew his brother would never wake-up and decide to give a normal visit. Never.

"Wow, you referred to me as Your Highness first time in months."

Zen laughed. "I was just being polite. If you're complaining, I can refer to you as much." They broke from the hug and Zen's deep ocean eyes kept observing the beautiful art on the board. "Beautiful."

"Thank you. Took me few minutes to even figure out what was painted on the board."

Shirayuki's explanation even made Zen smile widely. He was proud of her.

Their conversation immediately turned into her pregnancy problems, faring of the baby and on which name to pick for their baby. They had some disagreements on name picking - and still, have -, but they're settling.

"I wasn't informed of my presence being needed at the Privy Council Meeting earlier, but I promise I will come back before you know it and have lunch together like I promised."

"Needn't to worry. I will wait."

Zen smiled, relieved. He gave a kiss on Shirayuki's lips and also left.

Of course, Shirayuki was disappointed, she was really looking forward to the free time and lunch together.

She turned her back, wanting to focus and complete her art. She suddenly felt a sharp pain. Looking down on the floor, she became shocked.

It was blood.

Not now. She thought. The blood was just as bright as always. She couldn't even realize blood was flowing down her thighs. Another sharp ache was felt. It was like someone stabbing her in the abdomen. She had always felt this way, but this was different.

She could feel her breath was fasting uncontrollably. Her eyes were blurring, she could feel more blood flowing. The feeling was indescribable. She held her hands onto her eight-month-old belly. She started breathing with her mouth, too, as her nose was not providing enough air for oxygen. The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy. Unable to control her her weight anymore, she fell down, and immediately she could feel a cracking sound from her body.

The pain rose more. Her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't even shout for help. She knew Obi, her aide, was around, but her voice couldn't even be heard. She couldn't scream. The pain was too much to scream for help. Her chest slowly aching, her waist and abdomen were worsening rapidly. Her body was being supported by her hands buried in the blood.

Wanting to try and stand up, she managed to print her handful of blood onto her art. She slowly gets up. Just about to get another support, her lungs and muscles suddenly became weak and once more falling down, this time, her head hitting the floor.

"Oh no!" A familiar voice yelled out, but her vision was blurrier. She couldn't see anything at all. Or even see who came for her help. Her body was soaked in her own blood.

She thought of her baby. Wishing nothing happens to she or him.

 _Then her eyes closed and her breathing slowed._

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **Sorry for the late update.I haven't been really motivated to write/update.**

 **I'm thinking of ending the story a bit earlier.**

 **I'm also still thinking if it should have a happy ending or not.**

 **I received a message/comment if I'm a medical student. Do I leave anyone thinking I'm one? Because I'm not sure myself. LOL!**

 **What do you think of Izana? He was acting so calm and cool. We all know our Izana is never like this. Is there more to it?**

 **Back to Shirayuki...This chapter was supposed to be dark, but I got a request so some changes applied ;D**

 **I really badly wanted to describe the situation Shirayuki was going through at the ending, but I'm not a very detailed person, so I really didn't know how to do it.**

 **Shirayuki's lung and muscles felt weak and she passed out(maybe) and unfortunately, her head hit the floor.**

 **My poor Shirayuki:(**

 **Please review/comment.**

 **It really encourages and helps.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	30. Chapter 30: Poison

_Chapter 30:_ ** _Poison_**

* * *

The East wing's appointed royal maids suddenly went busier. The midwife and her assistants were having an impromptu blackout. There was so much going on in less than a minute. The only question that remained on their mind: How to save the Princess.

Kiki's heart was beating fast. For the first time in a while, she has never been so scared. Usually, nothing really concerned her much, but this time this's about life and death. Turning out from the last to the corner, she finally reached her Prince's office.

"Kiki!" Mitsuhide yelled, startled at the sudden opening of Prince Zen's office door. Kiki looked so pale. Mitsuhide suddenly dropped the papers onto the desk and moved towards Kiki, as she also did the same.

"What's wrong? You look breathless." Mitsuhide asked as his hands caressed his lover's burning face. Kiki used the opportunity and took her breath.

"It's Shirayuki."

Mitsuhide's face suddenly changed and stopped caressing her cheeks. "What about her?"

Kiki looked away. She wasn't even sure where to start from. Mitsuhide was desperately wanting an answer. What could have possibly happened to Shirayuki for Kiki to look so scared?

"Kiki, what's with Shirayuki? Tell me, what happened to her?!"

"She passed out."

"What?!" Mitsuhide's shocked face was priceless. "And?"

Kiki unwrapped herself from her years-old lover and faced Mitsuhide with her back. She put her arm on her chest, with the other resting on it.

"I was with the army trainees when Cora had busted in yelling my name. Of course, I asked her what the matter was, only to find out Shirayuki had passed out, lying in her own liters of blood, breathing very slowly. We contacted the midwife immediately. I made sure Alyne and Suki cleaned the blood from the floor as Obi and I carried Shirayuki to her bedchambers. After minutes of trying to wake Shirayuki up and know why she's bleeding, nothing changed. She wasn't breathing as she's supposed to, her eyes weren't opening and the bleeding wouldn't also lack."

Kiki's still-frightened face turned to Mitsuhide's worried look.

"After trying so hard, Shirayuki managed to wake. Everyone was relieved. But the blood... Under seconds Shirayuki started screaming in pain; her abdomen was hurting really badly that she couldn't lie down or even sit. Her screaming turned into cries. We contacted the Chief Herbalist if she could help. Unfortunately, she also said she wasn't sure, but she could try. The midwives also didn't know what to do to stop the pain or the bleeding. On top of everything, Shirayuki is in labor."

"What about painkillers? And sleeping herbs?" Mitsuhide asked.

"They ordered no medication can be given for they do not know what is going on, except for being in labor."

"What are we going to do? And Zen isn't her either."

"I wish I knew."

.

.

.

* * *

Listening to their discussions made him, even more, dizzier and more tired. But what choice did he have?

None.

Zen felt dizzier minute after minute. And this Privy Council meeting with all the King's head ministers and closest advisors was not ending anytime soon. He felt suffocative.

Zen's blue eyes met the monarch's deeper blue eyes. With a small eye movement; which meant he could leave, Zen didn't wait for a second to obey the command, leaving all the other  
Privy members astonished.

He felt so sick inside, and for a cure, he only needed a Shirayuki-smile medicine to cure it. He desperately wanted to reach the East wing's art room, where he had left his dearest wife.

Just about to open the large door, Alyne and Suki came out. Each was holding a bucket full of dirty water and holding a rug, too. They immediately curtsied.

"Your Highness."

Alyne and Suki gave him an unsure look and walked passed him.

Just about to enter, Kiki called his name. He turned. "Hey, Kiki."

"You're done with the meeting?" Kiki asked, surprised.

"No. I wasn't feeling well, so I left." Zen explained holding the art door's handle. "And aren't you supposed to be with the army trainees?"

"Actually, something important came up hence, I dismissed them."

"Okay, I'm not feeling well, so I'm just going to see Shirayuki and we'll talk later." He was so close to opening the door.

"Wait!"

Zen immediately raised his eyebrows. Kiki never acts this way. She was looking so pale and... Unexplainable.

"Is something matter?" Asked Zen.

"Actually, I would want you to follow me."

Zen gestured to the door, reminding Kiki he's not feeling well and wishes to see Shirayuki, but Kiki nodded her head sideways. "It can wait."

With a frustrated groan, he closed the door and followed Kiki to wherever she was taking him. Every step he took made his abdomen twitch. He immediately came to a realization: Each time reports any sickness to either of his aides, even when younger, they immediately sought for a medical attention. That's so weird. If Kiki has decided whatever she has to show or has to talk about is more important, then it really just is.

They settled at a large inside hall. The was familiar to Zen. This is where he and Shirayuki usually spend their free time together.

"So, what's going on?"

"It's Shirayuki", Kiki answered. Zen's abdomen immediately started aching, but he ignored it.

"What about her?" He asked hoping for a positive news. The way Kiki was looking at him was so unreadable.

"No matter what, Zen, don't panic, just calm down, okay?"

The way Kiki said it made Zen worry more. And the annoying pain was even hurting more.

Kiki breath in and explained the current situation Shirayuki was in. Zen didn't take things to heart. He almost barged out of the room wanting to be Shirayuki's side, but before he could even think about going there, he's supposed by Kiki.

"You can't go there, Zen." Kiki's hand held Zen's arm. "You can't be there", Kiki said it cooler. "You know that. And why also."

He knew why. Why he couldn't be present at the birth of his unborn baby. And it's because of a darn royal decree.

Suddenly, he didn't feel sick any more. He still felt dizzy, though. Kiki helped him into a couch and started rubbing Zen's back.

Zen kept his head down trying not to think of all possible pains his beloved wife could be going through right now.

The dirty water he saw was no ordinary water. It was blood; a mixture of blood and water.

"Who knows about this?" Zen asked his head still down.

"The guards and maids who were present when we taking Shirayuki to the bedchamber."

Zen just hummed.

Kiki stopped rubbing Zen's back and continued, "In other words, rumors have already been spread."

Zen's body kept shaking inside. He felt tears on his eyes, but he couldn't let it down. So much was going on.

Zen's voice started to sound husky as he asked, "What did the midwife tell you after your send visit to Shirayuki?"

The question Kiki was trying to avoid as much as possible had just been asked, and she couldn't escape it.

"Well..." Kiki trailed off, trying her best to come up with the best summary as much as possible. "She said that Shirayuki's condition is something she has never seen or even experienced, but she promises to do her best."

And that exact moment Zen knew Kiki was lying. Zen didn't challenge Kiki's lie, he knew her life was for the best, maybe, if she had told him, he couldn't have taken it.  
.

.

.

* * *

That was a reliever. Kiki couldn't believe she got away with life and death lie. She did realize Zen had noticed, but he came to mind that her temporary lie was for the best in his state.

Meeting with the midwife again was the scariest. Kiki wanted this day to pass by, just as much as the other days. But this wasn't. She was sure rumors are still spreading.

Kiki saw Cora at the door walking back and forth with a stressed and worried face.

Kiki immediately runs up to her. "Any news?"

"Not a good one, Lady Kiki. The situation has gotten out of hands. Luckily, the Chief said there is a way for the blood to ease up but the pain will grow stronger since the herbs' bad effect goes with abdominal pains."

Shirayuki's screams and cries could be heard. Kiki couldn't take up the yelps anymore, so she told Cora to leave for somewhere private.

With a realization, Kiki asked, "Where's Mitsuhide and Obi? I told them to stay with you in case something comes up and they might be a help."

Cora said Obi and Mitsuhide, along with Yatsufusa had left in a search of a herb that could maybe reduce Shirayuki's abdominal pains and maybe stop the leaking of the blood.

Kiki let out a frustrating sigh.

"Lady Kiki?" Cora called out softly.

"Yes?" Kiki replied eyeing how Cora stood there with a doubtful face.

"There's something I need to tell you." Cora put her hand on her chest and took a white-looking substance covered with a see-through wrapper. "I saw it on the ground when I first went to see Princess Shirayuki on the floor, and I thought you might want to know what it is."

Kiki took the substance and unwrapped it. The scent of it hit her when she unwrapped, and it was a powerful sensation. She firmly looked at it, pulled her tongue out and licked it.

Seconds after realizing the taste, she let the substance on the floor and spat it out.

She looked at Cora and almost yelled,

"Poison?!"

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **30th chapter! Yay! I'm so proud of me and dearest readers.**

 **In case anyone was wondering if Mitsuhide and Kiki is a thing... then yes, they are, in this story, at least.**

 **Hope I'm not leaving anyone confused, about the previous chapter and this.**

 **It would be nice if you would share your thought about the story/this chapter.**

 **Please review/comment, it really means a lot.**

 **Hope you enjoyed:)**


	31. Chapter 31: Abruption

A little history before we start:

 **During the medieval, men (especially Royal and noble) were not allowed inside where a woman gives birth.**

 **Childbirth was seen as "ladies' thing", and having an opposite gender around was definitely not allowed.**

 _And that is why Zen can't see Shirayuki._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 31:_ ** _Abruption_**

 _It's been overly eight hours since the incident of Shirayuki's sudden pains and faints. The blood has decreased, but the pains have been stronger than before._

 _And saddest of all, Zen is still not allowed to his dearest wife._

"Wow, since when did you start lying fluently?" Mitsuhide asked after making sure no guards were near.

They had just had a meeting with the King about the poisoning incident.

"Since the day I realized lying can save a life." Kiki's response was nonchalant as ever.

Mitsuhide smiled a bit and looked at Kiki. She looked more than pale, stressed and tired.

The poison issue was causing a major headache. The King had ordered the secret royal monitors to investigate the matter secretly and privately. It was found that the intruder was a jobless man who had been blackmailed into killing Princess Shirayuki either with poison or with a dagger. It was a blow when no one had not recognized an intruder inside the castle. Gladly, no one became a victim to it.

King Izana was slightly disappointed by the defeat. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but it was so soon. Indeed, it was his fault for letting this happen. The prisoner he was currently dealing was worst than any man he has ever encountered. And basically, this so-called prisoner is seeking for revenge on the royal family.

The weakest of the Royal Family had always been a target -Shirayuki. And eventually, Izana knew that if the prisoner had succeeded murdering Shirayuki, she wouldn't have been the last person he would murder.

Frustrating of all, the prisoner can't be named arrested for his crimes -for an unexplainable reason.

And for the man who was blackmailed into planning either poisoning or daggering the Princess, his punishment for trying to kill a royal member was a death sentence; an execution.

"We've yet to see Zen. Would you like to accompany me?" Mitsuhide asked after entering the high hall in the East Wing.

Kiki didn't answer.

"You can't be quiet like that, Kiki. Shirayuki has been in labor for over eight hours. Zen misses her."

Kiki immediately turned to Mitsuhide and instantly guessed what Mitsuhide was planning in his mind.

.

.

.

She held the bed sheets tighter and tighter. Tears were falling from her glamorous eyes to her beautifully carved chin as sweat also fell from her forehead; making her body and hair buried in lots of sweat. She couldn't lie down and neither could she sit.

Shirayuki has been feeling queasy for the past few hours when she started expanding.

And she was all alone. In the dark room, with a few candles lighted on, with the large windows purposefully closed.

She couldn't have contact with anyone, even Zen, an exception for the midwife and her loyal assistants.

Still struggling with the pains and not even able to shout at it, she heard the knob twitch. She didn't even bother to see it was, as it had always been the midwife checking up on her or counting how far she has dilated before she enters childbirth.

She felt the warm hands that always helped her through difficult times. Shirayuki turned her head.

"Zen." Her voice was cracked from crying and low from shouting in pains earlier.

Zen caressed her sweaty face. "Hey," he gently said. With a beam of hope, she carelessly leaned in for a hug, that didn't last long.

"How did you get here?" Shirayuki fastly asked as another pain hit her.

"Through Mitsuhide and Kiki."

Zen took a seat on the bed near Shirayuki and started caressing her body, wishing to make her feel better. "Everything is going to be alright." Zen leaned in and kissed Shirayuki's forehead. It was a marvelous sensation. Having Zen around made her feel happy.

"Please, promise me you're going to stay with me. You're never going to leave me. Never ever." Shirayuki said softly as a tear of fear torn down her cheek.

"I promise, I won't."

Zen started trying to make up a pleasant conversation so Shirayuki couldn't focus on her abdominal pains. He was trying his best, especially with his own treated pains.

Zen planted lots of kisses on her face and on her eight-month-old baby tummy. He hugged her lots of times. He was hoping the pains could be at least forgotten a bit.

Zen sighs and then stands up, leaving Shirayuki stunned by his sudden action."I'm sorry, Shirayuki, but I have to leave."

"What?!" The pains Shirayuki had thought to be fainting slowly started growing.

"I don't have much time here. You know that." Zen said calmly stroking Shirayuki's cheek. She immediately slapped Zen's hands out of her face, Zen astounded. "You promised to stay with me, Zen!" Endless tears starting flooding her cheeks. Zen was above surprised.

"Leave!" She shouted with tears of hurt and ache still flowing. Zen understood and left without a word.

She didn't know what was wrong with her but she was so heartbroken Zen left her.

Shirayuki started feeling something light coming out of her. Her hands couldn't reach to feel what it was and neither could she shout; she had lost most of her voice to shouting. Luckily, the door was opened again by one of the midwife's assistant. She usually came in to check to check how much she has dilated.

She pulled the labor dress on Shirayuki up to see how far she is. Her eyes immediately widened and quickly ran out of the room.

Shirayuki's worries started rising up. Her heart started pounding and thinking what could possibly be going wrong with her now.

The midwife busted inside and quickly took a look underneath Shirayuki.

"The placenta is out?! And the blood is coming again!" The midwife whispered in fear, and with curiosity, Shirayuki heard what the midwife had said.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **A quick note: The placenta is an organ that grows inside the lining of the uterus during pregnancy. It connects to the umbilical cord and carries oxygen and nutrients from the pregnant woman to the unborn child, and also moves waste away from the baby.**

 **Unfortunately, Shirayuki's placenta has fallen out of its place covering the cervix; Placenta Previa.**

 **And here is with Placenta Previa: as the cervix dilates(opens) during labor, it can cause blood vessels that connect the placenta to the uterus to tear. This can lead to hemorrhage(bleeding) and put both the woman and the baby at risk.**

 **If the placenta comes out before the baby(just like what happened to Shirayuki now) it's called Placental Abruption(abruptio placentae)**

 **Sadly, some babies do not survive placental abruption and may be stillborn or die shortly after birth.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	32. Chapter 32: Whispers

**Notices for this chapter and upcoming:**

 **During childbirth, in the old times, the room was dark(no lights only lamps or candles), warm(from the candle/lamp energy) and quiet; midwives and nurses had to whisper. It was so to recreate the womb for the newborn baby; dark, warm and quiet. And even so, it was believed too much light was not good for the mother during labor and for the baby too.**

 **.**

 **Specific oils or soothing balms were usually rubbed on the mother's belly to relieve pain.**

 **.**

 **Babies were swaddled so that their limbs would grow strong**

 **.**

 **A month before the royal pregnant woman was put to bed, a lying-in had been already prepared. In other words, she couldn't regularly be in contact with the husband.**

 **For Zen, I think it would be an indirect suicide. We all know Zen can't live with out even looking at Shirayuki's face. That's why I decided for him to see her and be with her.**

 **.**

 **Baby bottles were not invented until the 19th century. But since the baby bottle will play a role in this chapter, let's just play it's has already been invented;)**

 **Warning: Details of Childbirth and confusion level: 100%**

 **Quick reminder: Shirayuki's placenta has fallen out. She has started to bleed uncontrollably, and also due to this, the baby's health is in danger.**

* * *

 _Chapter_ _32: **Whispers**_

* * *

The midwife rises up, whispers into, the assistant who had called her, her ear, and she leaves in a hurry.

Shirayuki started to panic inside.

"We're sorry, Your Highness, but we've got to get the baby out of the womb immediately as possible," the midwife informed whispering while separating Shirayuki's legs even further from each other and pulled her dress up till it only covered her chest, leaving her eight-month-old belly in the view.

All the labor nurses came in with each holding something.

Shirayuki's pains were so much that she felt she was losing her sight, due to slight blurriness.

Finally, one of the windows was opened into a few centimeters and more candles were lighted.

One of the nurses poured a soothing balm and another nurse held her hand for comfort and the midwife positioned herself between Shirayuki's legs.

To Shirayuki, everything was happening incredibly fast. The pains had become frequent. Shirayukis legs were so tired, it needed to be held strongly by one of the nurses. The assistant nurse that had held her hand.

With a surprise, the midwife stuck a finger inside Shirayuki. "I can feel the baby's scalp." She stuck her finger out of Shirayuki and continued, "Since you're not fully dilated, your pushes are going to be long and painful."

Shirayuki throws her head back in pain as a response.

"When next you feel the sharp pain, take a very deep breath, -do not exhale-, make sure you hold it in down for as long as possible, and then push."

Not so fast as a quick wave of pain was felt. Shirayuki breathed in and held it -just like she had been instructed- and pushed with effort.

"That's it. Keep it calm. From the second push going, it's going to hurt and burn really badly," the midwife said trying to keep her voice low.

Shirayuki held in another breath and pushed. And indeed, the second time hurt, just like the third time, the fourth and so on...

"One last big push, Princess. The head is already on the view."

She was so tired; the pains were too much for her; there were so many pains and burns in her abdomen and vulva, mostly, her vagina.

And for the last time, she pushed.

Unexpectedly, the infant didn't cry. The room was quiet, only filled with Shirayuki's tired breathings. On top of everything, the baby is so small, very small and was covered in blood.

Shirayuki watched as the midwife tied off the cord, washed the child, anointed the child with salt and honey and roses, rub its gums with honey, and swaddled it. Unfortunately for Shirayuki, two of the nurses left with the baby.

The midwife turned around to face Shirayuki and she smiled. "Congratulations Princess Shirayuki, it's a boy, and don't worry, your baby will be brought to you soon."

Shirayuki had ignored what the midwife said. All she wanted to do now was to ask where her baby had been taking to without letting her have the first hold of her son who had been in her for the past eight, horrible, terrifying, awful months.

Her body laid stiffly on the bed. She wasn't moving. The pains and the burns were still there.

One of the assistants who kept her forehead clean with a hot water-filled towel, asked, "Is something the matter, my Lady?"

A tear flowed down her cheek. "Am I still supposed to be feeling pains and burn even after giving birth?"

The assistant was confused and turned to look at the midwife. The midwife immediately asked, "How does it feel?"

"It burns as before. No change." Her eyes were just as red as her hair from crying, her voice was cranky.

The midwife went back to her position and once more stuck a finger. To her surprise, she felt something soft and surprisingly said in a whispering loud tone, "Goodness!"

The pains in her abdomen were so much all she could do was cry and lie there like a breathless woman.

"There might be another baby inside." The midwife informed.

And once more, Shirayuki began her already-familiar route; breath in as long as possible and push as far as it can take her.

Another litre of oil and soothing balm was rubbed on her tummy.

She was so tired, it felt like she was dying. But for the sake of her another baby who was still in her tummy, she kept pushing, even though her body was weak. She was managing the last energy she had left.

And just as before: no cry of a baby, small and covered in more blood.

"Your Highness, it's a girl."

Shirayuki didn't smile or even show any emotion because, at the end of it all, her second baby had been also taken away by the assistant who was holding her hand while giving birth.

.

.

.

The windows had been opened and the candles were out of light. It was shown it was evening. She had first entered labor when it was afternoon and now it was soon to be midnight. After so much work and enduring of pains, her precious babies were taking away from her without a glimpse - a glimpse of their face.

The door's doorknob twitched.

The _visitor_ took a seat on the bed near her.

The fragrance was familiar.

"Shirayuki?"

His voice as soft as ever. She still didn't respond. She was crying mercilessly with her face facing the other side.

He thought she would be resting by now, an order given by the midwife.

He took few strands of her wet hair and also starred at her.

"They took them away, Zen. Our babies. They are gone."

"Don't say such, Shirayuki." Zen wiped the tears flowing her cheeks. "They are going to fine. The midwife said they are only doing a checkup, that's all. Nothing serious."

Shirayuki immediately turned to Zen. "Why are you lying?"

"Shirayuki..." Zen sighed, and she faced back.

After minutes of silence, Shirayuki apologized for earlier, "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have shouted at you when you said you were supposed to leave."

Zen smiled. "It's okay."

"Can you lie beside me?"

With a smile, he removed his indoor winter boots and laid on the other side of Shirayuki. He gave her a deep, passionate kiss on the lips and Shirayyuki let her arm around his neck. Then afterward, he kept her close by letting her sleep on his chest. He gave a couple of kisses on her scalp before jokingly lullabying Shirayuki to rest.

.

.

.

Zen sat on the bed. He looked at his tired-looking wife. To be honest, even after what the midwife had said before entering this room, he is proud of Shirayuki no matter what.

The time was over midnight.

A quick knock came in. He received the knock, and to his surprise, it was the head midwife.

He stepped outside the room. The midwife curtsied.

"Is she asleep?" The midwife asked and Zen nodded. "Good," she answered, relieved.

"How are the children? Any progress yet?" Zen asked.

The midwife sighed. "My Prince, it's a lot complicated than we expected. Their still not breathing as newborns normally do; and it's been making them fussy, especially when they're trying to eat or sleep. And their eyes have yet to open." The midwife again breathed. "The possibility of their death right now as we speak is 85 percent."

Zen's palm covered his face. He couldn't believe his children were going to die. At this rate, the survival rate was only 15 percent!

"And as we had agreed. Here are the bottles, in any case." With that, the midwife left.

Zen kept leaning on the door and looked at the bottles in his hand.

Since Shirayuki was ordered not to do anything above her strength, only to take her rest, the midwife and Zen had agreed that if possible, Shirayuki could leak some of her breast milk into these two bottles and the nurses could feed the babies with.

Zen then entered the room.

To his surprise, Shirayuki was awake. His eyes widen a bit, scared that she might have heard.

"What did she say?" Shirayuki's voice was so narrowed.

At this point, lying was definitely not an option. All he had to do was say the truth.

He sat down on the bed and explained everything from head to toe - even had the courage to tell her about the death rate of their children, and told her about the reason why he was holding baby bottles.

She tried holding back the tears, but she couldn't.

 _Her babies were going to die. Going to die._

Zen placed the bottles on the center table.

She just closed her eyes and let the tears flow.

With a quick notice, Zen realized Shirayuki's eyes were shut. It was a surprise to see Shirayuki like that. It was like she was...

 _No!_ Zen shook his head for any negative thought and quickly made a way to her. She shook her body and called out her name softly: "Shirayuki."

No response.

His heart fastened.

"Shirayuki?" He started checking her pulse. Her breath was normal except that her eyes weren't.

"Shirayuki?!"

"Shirayuki!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Twins! A boy and girl!**

 **Please remember to review/comment. It really motivates.**

 **Hope you enjoyed:)**


	33. Chapter 33: Transfusion

_Chapter 33:_ ** _Transfusion_**

About one and half years ago had the Queen given a male heir to the throne of Clarines after nearly four years into wedlock with Majesty months into a five-month marriage had their Highnesses Prince Zen and Shirayuki announced a jubilant announcement of Princess Shirayuki being pregnant.

Three months into a five-month marriage had their Highnesses Prince Zen and Shirayuki announced a jubilant announcement of Princess Shirayuki being pregnant.

* * *

The castle was filled with lots rumors and gossips about their Princess. Everyone was indeed very anxious to know what was going inside the chamber room.

It was early morning.

Everyone had wakened up, expecting the announcement of the new royal baby. But there was none.

The royal announcers, who usually announced anything current about the royal family, including birth(s) of a new royal baby(s), had yet to inform anything. Also, the midwife and the nurses have been indoor since midnight. No one hasn't made a public announcement or an appearance, even Prince Zen.

* * *

He stood there with nothing to do. He just stared and stared and... he sighed.

His prayers were simple; the Heavens should be merciful to him and let his wife and children survive. That's all.

He felt like crying.

But no tears flowed. No matter how much he tried. It was so painful to cry or even whine about it. He felt pain. He underwent grief.

It really pained him.

He sat down near her and placed a gentle kiss on her pale and forcefully white-colored lips.

He caressed her unique red hair like he has been doing since midnight. It was now morning. His nose inhaled her beautiful hair. The sweet-apple-womanly perfume was lost. It was no more there. He misses it.

"Shirayuki..."

It was all gone.

Zen's hands massaged Shirayuki's palm so carefully that his hand wouldn't make any accidental movement towards the tube. Yes, Shirayuki's life was being supported by a hanging bag blood tube.

After the sudden collapse of Shirayuki, Zen had contacted the midwife.

It was a really tense moment. Zen panicked. After checking Shirayuki, the midwife said she had a bad news. Zen certainly didn't want to hear it. He was so scared to know what was wrong with his beloved.

After finally summoning some courage, Zen was told Shirayuki's blood vessels were working improperly in her body system.

She lacked blood. That's why her body wasn't responding to anything. Not even to the kisses of his precious husband.

It really broke Zen's heart.

Opportunely, there was a spare blood for her.

During when Shirayuki had been discovered of having Placenta Previa, the midwife, nurses and female obstetrics and gynecologists had suggested having a spare blood for Shirayuki as having placenta previa could make her loose blood easily at any time.

Unfortunately, Shirayuki had a very rare blood type, that no one inside or even outside the castle could donate blood to the suffering Princess, including Zen. Her blood type was founded to run only in her family, from her father's side.

Shirayuki after a while contacted her first cousin, Hiroyuki, and her father, Mikaze of what was currently going on with her.

Several days later, Hiroyuki and her father, Mikaze had volunteered of being donors, as they shared with Shirayuki the same rare blood.

Shirayuki was relieved.

It has been exact hours since Shirayuki had closed her eyes, and same goes for his children. No good news from the midwife too. The children are reacting really strange compared to newborn babies. They're still not breathing well, no movements either. It really scares him.

Zen stood up slowly from the mattress where his dearest laid on and made a way to the large windows inside the spacious room. He inhaled a long breath and exhaled. He's been doing it for the past hours to calm his nerves and give him some hope.

He wouldn't know what to do if anything happens to his wife or children.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A very short part to clear things out for the next chapter.**

 **In case anyone is wondering, Shirayuki is undergoing a blood transfusion. A blood transfusion usually takes from 1-4 hours, but it also depends on how badly the patient needs blood and also given, especially, in Shirayuki's case.**

 **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and comments :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Red and White

_Chapter 34: **Red and White**_

The night had once again reached. It has been snowing radically ever since nightfall. And it could be proudly said that it has never snowed this much before in Wistal.

The gently blurred eyes which had been darkened by darkness for hours had now finally settled to open. A soft sound of pain developed out from her mouth. Slowly, she was beginning to recover. She blinked few times, but her eyes till stayed blurred. Her head felt like being pulled by gravity.

After managing few of her energy, she was able to sit, with her head on the head of the bed. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what her eyes were sighting

Zen stood there, looking outside the large window, wearing one of his comfortable inside garments. Most shocking of all, he was holding a baby on his chest, caressing the baby coolly. He was smiling and kissing the baby's head through the cloth covering her hair.

Shirayuki tried whispering Zen's name, but her voice was rasped and hurt very badly, presumably from screaming during her incomprehensible childbirth.

"Shirayuki?" Zen's voice came in, stunned. His eyes widen and quickly walked up to Shirayuki and hugged her tightly. The baby started crying. Zen released Shirayuki from the hug, took the nearest pillow, gently put the baby on it, and once again, he hugged her tightly than before.

Shirayuki felt cold drops on her shoulders. Zen was sobbing. "I'm so glad you're alright." As Shirayuki was about hugging back, it hurt more. "Zen, my arm." Zen immediately released his arms around Shirayuki.

"Does it hurt badly?" Zen asked as he rubbed his palm around the area where Shirayuki had permitted blood into her body. "Yes. A bit." She answered. He smiled and kept soothing Shirayuki's arm, but Shirayuki kept looking at the baby who was sleeping near to her.

"She's the second born," Zen said softly.

"She?" Shirayuki asked amused. Zen nodded. "Where's the other twin?"

"There. And it's a boy," Zen answered pointing to the other direction of the bed. Shirayuki almost jumped out of the bed. All this time her baby was lying beside her and she didn't even notice. She smiled proudly. Both of her babies were sleeping.

Zen told her everything, including the poisoning incident and after she passed out. "... After few hours, the nurse discharged you from receiving blood. I got to know the babies were not doing so great, but fine enough. So I told them if I could have a short time with them." He smiled to Shirayuki and asked, "Guess what happened next?"

Shirayuki smiled back, trying to figure out what could have happened. She shrugged her shoulders.

"The first time I held them in both my two arms, they started crying," Zen said with teary eyes. "After almost 24 hours of being born, it was their first time having a reaction; crying. The nurse and the midwife were also amazed and said it could the bond between the babies and I. I was above amazed

"That's amazing, Zen. You can make babies cry." They busted into laughter.

"Can I hold them?" Shirayuki asked. "Of course," Zen replied spontaneously.

Zen carried the twins to Shirayuki. "Hello, handsome, red-haired baby and beautiful, white-haired baby." She kissed her babies' forehead, and to her surprise, a big, deep-blue eyes and big green eyes were staring at her. The babies started giggling. Shirayuki melted.

"I make them cry and you make them open their eyes. Wow, Shirayuki, we might be possessing some superpowers," Zen commented, making Shirayuki smile.

Zehel and Laila.

That's their names.

Zehel for the elder male twin with big blue eyes and red hair, and Laila, who will also be known as Lily, for the younger female twin with big green eyes and white hair.

"They're gorgeous."

"I know. To go through all the troubles of giving birth to them, Shirayuki, I'm unlimitedly proud of you." Zen kissed Shirayuki's forehead.

A quick knock was heard and Zen received it.

"Hello, Princess. How are you feeling?" The midwife asked astonished by Shirayuki's presence.

"Quite well," Shirayuki replied as she gave Laila to Zen due tiredness of her arm, but still kept Zehel in her arms.

"Glad to hear," the midwife replied, "I came here because I would like to notify few things about Princess Shirayuki and the babies."

Zen and Shirayuki shared a quick surprised and sad look.

"Your blood transfusion went surprisingly well. Your body is going to have an immense transformation, that's why I have decided for you to have a very balance dieted-meals for the next one month. On top of everything, and the main reason why I'm here is to alert you of getting pregnant ever again. Having another life-threatening complication is definitely not good for you. If you ever happen to unintentionally get pregnant, we will have no choice but to miscarry the baby, due to your Placenta Previa, instant lack of blood, herrmohage (bleeding) and Hyperemesis Gravidarum. All of these rare complications are not to be engaged with, else your chance of living is also not positive or supported."

"As for the babies, I would advise for you to keep a very close eye on them, especially the younger one with the white hair. The babies were left without air for minutes, which suffocated them in the womb. It could have led to instant death, but thankfully, nothing bad happened, at least for now. They might be acting and looking normal, but still, because they are babies, we, the adults, cannot detect what is wrong with them. But with time, as they grow, the possibility of catching and having infections, complications, diseases, sicknesses and mostly disorders would be extremely high. I would recommend them to have periodic check-ups of their body."

Shirayuki looked sad. She couldn't believe this was the side effects of giving birth to innocent twins who also suffered in the uterus. She asked the midwife few questions about taking care of twins, especially now that they can be sickened very easily, the midwife gladly answered her and even recommended few and easy things. Shirayuki also asked about how she can improve Zehel's and Laila's health naturally. After asking her troubling questions and getting them answered, the midwife left.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we're going to pull out of this together." Zen kissed Shirayuki on her scalp. Zehel yawned.

"And it looks like someone is hungry," Shirayuki said dryly as positioned herself into a respective position. With the help of Zen, Shirayuki managed to pull the shoulder sleeve off, revealing her tender, firm breast. If she remembers correctly, she must feed the baby fifteen minutes with each breast.

Zen didn't mind the scene. In fact, he was satisfied looking at Shirayuki for the first time feeding her own baby. As noticed, Laila, in his arms was also yawning of hunger. It really surprised him. For his knowledge, he thought babies cried immediately after feeling hunger, but his children were so gentle. He stood up from the bedside, started walking back and forth in their room and brought Laila to his chest and started patting her back, comforting her while Shirayuki breastfed Zehel.

After close to thirty minutes, it was Laila's turn to be breastfed. And Zen was now comforting Zehel to sleep. Zehel kept making cute sleep noises in his sleep. It felt amazing holding his own red hair and blue eyes son.

It was midnight and neither could Shirayuki and Zen wait for tomorrow. It's going to be an extremely busy day. The announcement to the citizens of Clarines of the birth of the Royal twins, Zehel and Laila would be tomorrow. Zen knew he is going to be remarkably tired tomorrow since Shirayuki has been ordered strictly to be in bed for the next six weeks for rest, but he's also looking forward to it too.

He placed Zehel onto a very comfortable pillow and comforted Laila to sleep while Shirayuki dealt with her still-leaking breasts.

Then he remembered. He went and fetched a red-colored box, embroidered very beautifully with gold, and settled beside Shirayuki by kneeling. Zen sighed nervously.

"This is for you." Zen gave the case to Shirayuki. She gave a puzzled look and quickly opened the box with its key.

"Zen," Shirayuki whispered softly. "This is beautiful and looks very hand-made." Shirayuki kept exploring the small box with admiration. "You made it?" Shirayuki asked Zen as she wiped the falling tears. Zen nodded.

In the beginning of their marriage, Shirayuki had once playfully requested a journal. The idea was to write about Zen and her experience for their children, in a story form. And she didn't just get a journal, she also had the art she had painted the day she had entered into labor, recreated in a smaller size. There were also two necklaces. The gold necklaces had a Z-letter and L-letter and a love-shaped accessory on its end. A picture-frame accessory. Shirayuki was above thankful for the gift her husband got for her and their children.

"Look, Zehel and Lily. Loot at what daddy got for your 1-day birthday present," Shirayuki said excitedly, showing the two necklaces to the fast asleep twins.

Shirayuki turned to Zen, looking at him straight into the eye thinking of the right words to say. She was just speechless. Zen smiled and gave her a very long and a comforting hug. She was crying. "Thank you for this amazing gift. I'm greatly happy for the journal, the art, and the necklaces you made by yourself for the children and me."

"It's okay, Shirayuki. I'm the one who should be thanking you for your spectacular job of bearing me two children at a time. You're the one who should receive a thank you." Zen gave a kiss on Shirayuki's lips. They pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you, Shirayuki."

After their short kisses and long moments together, they finally retired and Zehel and Laila were given to the nurses so they could sleep comfortably in their own cradles.

 **A/N:**

 **Y'all remember Chapter 27: Tortures and Despairs, when Zen had woken up secretly after making sure Shirayuki was asleep. Well this is the reason: to surprise her wife and child(ren)**

 **You might be wondering, how did Zen know Shirayuki will be giving birth to twins? That's because Zen had fastly recreated another necklace when Shirayuki was still resting after collapsing.**

 **And was I the only who also found this chapter so cute. Zehel and Laila (also known as Lily) giggling after hearing their mother's voice for the first time (also crying after their father touching them), yawning to be breastfed, Zen's surprise journal for his wife and necklaces for his twins, Zen thanking Shirayuki for bearing him children, Zen always patting Lily's back.**

 **But then again, who's really scared of their health as they grow? Especially Laila, since she suffocated badly in Shirayuki's womb.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	35. Chapter 35: Affections

_Chapter 35:_ _ **Affections**_

 _ **Outline**_ : This is taken place after one month of Shirayuki giving birth to Zehel and Laila.

* * *

The beautiful, starry night sky of Wistal Castle. Finally, the most awaited moment, no more winter. The citizens of Clarines were currently in the midway spring. Under the beautiful deep blue sky was the most admired couple in Clarines. They had their arms wrapped around each other, moving in slow sync, talking and laughing. It was their very special day.

"...I think it's overly beautiful if you really want an honest opinion," the elegant yet simple looking princess said.

It was their one-year matrimonial anniversary. The actual day of their anniversary was about one to two weeks gone. Taking care of their children and also having royal duties, mostly for Zen, was definitely something they never dreamt of combining. Though they hadn't had time to celebrate it, they still wished each other. And now, after hours of struggling with duties, they finally managed to have some free time.

Zen smiled. "If you say so." He smoothly brushed Shirayuki's chin with his thumb and gently advanced Shirayuki's lips towards his in a very slow moving and their lips crashed.

Without realizing time had passed after kissing in a very slow sync for about minutes, they had to leave. It was evening already.

"So," Zen started putting on a teasy smile on his face. "you actually did enjoy yourself after minutes of lecturing me how our free time to celebrate our anniversary was irrelevant."

"Well, I can't lie, you did great surprising me, but still, you shouldn't have."

They quickly released their hands from each other's palm after entering the castle. It is banned for royals to hold hands in public. They took private routes to their quarters. No one must, at least for now, see Shirayuki.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Even though they had taken private routes to their quarters, they still responded to familiar servants' and nobles' greetings. They had discussed their last words before entering their twins' room.

"Your Highnesses," greeted Suki, Cora and Alyne with a curtsy. "Good evening."

"Evening to you, too, ladies," Shirayuki greeted back and Zen have a quick response with a sharp smile, which only lasted a second.

Just then, a titter was heard. With a happy expression on her face and clapping towards her children, Shirayuki said, "And evening to you, too, babies." Shirayuki took Zehel from Suki's arm and Zen took Laila from Cora's arm.

"Did they behave properly?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes, they did, ma'am. Wailing once in a while, but nothing much," Suki answered, smiling.

Just days after getting meeting her appointed ladies for the first time, Shirayuki took some to examine her maids. She realized how Suki was into children. She's the eldest of many siblings. And as such, she has always taken responsibility and care of her younger siblings. After gaining experience with how to care for others, especially toddlers and even younger ones, it had once become her dream to babysit babies, but unfortunately, her dreams couldn't come true.

Suki is a very nice and kind girl with much patience and endurance. Just several weeks, before going into labor, Shirayuki had thought of a nursemaid for her unborn child(ren). And she knew Suki was an appropriate suitor for the job, aside also being a personal maid for Shirayuki herself.

Taking care of twins was something not to fool with. It was hard, complex and tough. Taking care of one child is difficult, not to speak of twins. So, Shirayuki had asked Cora to assist Suki once in a while with the twins. Alyne still remained as Shirayuki's lady-in-waiting and also as her private administrator **.** Her job was already tougher, so Shirayuki didn't want to bother her. But Alyne did adore being in an assistance to the twins with Suki and Cora.

"I think time my time is almost up," informed Zen after checking the time. He kissed Zehel and Laila on the forehead and Shirayuki on the edge of her lips, trying not to make a scene in front of Shirayuki's maids.

Zen had procrastinated this afternoon. Due to it, he needed to work extra hours. Shirayuki sighed. Her husband is never going to learn.

"Ma'am, may I?" Suki stretched her hands for Zehel. It was time for them to bathe. Shirayuki gladly gave Zehel to Suki.

"May I discuss the ceremony? Some proposals and topics arose during my time with the organizers," Alyne announced.

 _Ow, the ceremony._ Shirayuki had almost forgotten about the ceremony. Just as tradition requires, every child in the royal family is christened. Her twins' christening ceremony is in about two weeks, immediately after being given permission from the midwife to resume her public life and into state affairs, that's why she's been trying to stay outside from the public eye ever since giving birth.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Shirayuki proposed. "Fill it in any vacant place in my schedule for tomorrow."

Alyne nodded.

Shirayuki fed and bathed her children, while her maids rearranged the room used for the day. It was something she started doing a month ago, though bathing children weren't something to do for a royal. The maids helped Shirayuki put her children to bed, after an hour of struggling.

.

.

.

She lighted the chandelier. That sweet fragrance of their room was a mixture of hers and Zen's natural perfume.

Something caught her eyes. The very neatly wrapped package and a single rose on her King-sized bed was very attentive. There was a note on it: **Happy Anniversary, My Love.** It also had a heart-shaped drawing. Zen was an extremely talented artist, that Shirayuki knew very well.

She curiously unwrapped the package and smelled the roses. She almost melted. Zen really knew how to surprise her.

"You like it?" A very familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

"Very, very, my dearest husband," Shirayuki responded admiring her anniversary gift.

"I would want you to wear these accessories during the upcoming ceremony." His hands were motioning up and down on her waist, not wanting to tickle her.

Shirayuki turned to face him. "Thank you very much," Her sweet voice appreciated **.**

They kissed. Very gently yet passionately.

"That reminds me, aren't you supposed to be at the office?" Shirayuki asked with a questioning face.

"W-well, um, you know, I kind of, well..." Zen was really thinking hard of what to say. But with the way his beloved wife was looking at him, he knew no lie can escape. "I skipped it." Shirayuki frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, ready to scold him. "But I promise, I will wake up earlier and do it before you even wake up." Zen showered lots of kisses till he made sure Shirayuki was laughing.

.

.

Shirayuki kept staring at her body. Everything of her body had changed. It was worth after all.

"When are you ever going to stop looking at your body like that, sweetheart?" Zen asked worriedly as put on his night pant on.

Shirayuki pouted at Zen from their bathroom's mirror. She untangled her robe revealing her baby weight. Her breasts were now two times larger than her normal. Her hips incredibly wider. She isn't sure, but she even feels like she's become taller. To speak of her weight, she was weighing quite fast, thankfully, the midwife's prescribed diet to keep her weight balanced was really working. As for her tummy... Well...

Zen hugged her from behind. "It's worth it, my love. It is."

"Of course it is, sweetie," Shirayuki quickly said.

It really amazes both Shirayuki and Zen about Shirayuki's body. Months ago, Shirayuki didn't even want Zen to breathe around her because she felt depressed and a bit embarrassed of her own body, but now she didn't even care if Zen was looking at her or not. Their love was starting to bloom again with more trust, love, and faith in each other. And towards their one-month children.

They took their long kiss into their bed.

"Please, stop teasing me," Zen said as Shirayuki jokingly started playing with his genitals. "Shirayuki my darling, please." Zen groaned uncontrollably. Shirayuki stopped, and drove herself into a spooning position with her back intentionally facing Zen, who is struggling to calm his reproductive hormones down.

Only if Shirayuki wasn't still healing after birth, Zen would've taken her right there.  
.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello!**

 **Pronunciation of Laila: L-ai(AI)-la(AH)**

 **The name Laila is a variation of the name Layla, which originates from Arabic and also means "Born at night or Night Beauty" in Arabic (and Persian). In Hebrew, "Nightfall". There definitely are other meaning for this name. In Finnish and Norwegian (Sami), it means "light".**

 **This name has lots of meanings (and spellings) that go with night and dark beauty, which really describes Laila who was born in the midnight alongside her twin brother.**

 **Unlike Laila, a very popular name, Zehel is quite rarer. Zehel is a unisex name, that is used globally.**

 **It is pronounced: Ze(ZI)-hel(HIL)**

 **I know this chapter isn't worth being praised of, but a review/comment will raise my spirits.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	36. Chapter 36: Glorious

_Chapter 36: **Glorious**_

The sun rose in a puddle of crimson and gold, spilling light all over the kingdom and the white clouds. The high sunlit clouds drifted across a clear sky-blue sky, with a bit of wind blowing lazily through everyone.

The Christening of the newly borns, Zehel and Laila was today. A very expected and waited ceremony after one month and a half after their birth. Not was everyone only expecting to see the new babies, but also their Princess Shirayuki. Rumours about her have been widely spread after giving birth. Most theoretical rumors were about her after-birth changes.

Only forty-five minutes left till the ceremony starts.

Shirayuki breathed in and looked at herself one more time. A very fitting, flare-ending, cream, long-sleeved, detailing, toe-length, natural wood fabric dress hugged her very perfectly, especially her hips. Her ankles were already aching with nude pump heels in a 12-centimeter height. Once again, her beautiful light makeup was beautified by the ultimate Maya; her lips enhanced in a light pink nude. Her hair perfectly done in a traditional, dramatic bun, braided and decorated with small-sized pearls. Her perfect christening clothing was completed with Zen's gifted accessories; very glittering pearl necklace with its earrings, and a pearl-diamond tiara, that the Queen-mother lent it to her for today, as she wore it during Zen's christening, to make it even more memorial for Zen and his children.

"That's the incalculable time you've looked in the mirror, Highness," Suki commented. Shirayuki smiled.

Suki helped Shirayuki to dress her beautiful and handsome babies into a christenings gown; a hand-made satin and matin that linen perfectly. Zehel will be wearing a christening gown that Zen had worn when he was a baby and Laila will wear a replica of Zehel's gown that had been stored for years.

"You have visitors, Princess," a maid said.

"Let them in." The maid and Suki excused themselves.

And very much to her surprise, it was them. Her lips pulled itself into a smile and hugged them.

"Where are the twins? They're the reason why I'm here." Hiroyuki pulled out of the hug and marched towards the babies. "I thought you said that both were red-hairs?"

"No, she didn't. She said one was white-haired, like the father," Erwyna replied bluntly with her green-turquoise eyes burning nonchalantly at her husband.

Erwyna was no different from Kiki. Shirayuki has always secretly wondered if Erwyna could somehow be related to Kiki by any chance.

"Well, she's green-eyed. That's better," Hiroyuki replied cheerfully, despite Erwyna's blunt **.**

"You look beautiful, Shirayuki."

"Thank you, Erwyna. I took your advice quite seriously."

"You still remember?"

"Of course, I remember."

The brightness of the Sun changed their conversation into something bright. Shirayuki thanked Hiroyuki for being a donor, saving her life.

"That reminds me," Hiroyuki started with a serious face. "I had a brief talk with the Lions on my way to Clarines. Your father told me he would want to meet you urgently."

Shirayuki slightly frowned. _If my father wanted to have an urgent business with me, couldn't he have personally sent a letter?_ Shirayuki thought. She had invited her father and the Lions to the christening, but no response was received. And now, an urgent meeting?

"When does he want to meet?" Shirayuki asked.

"Anytime. As long as it's between this month," Hiroyuki answered.

Shirayuki sighed. "I will think about it, and send _him_ a direct letter, whether I will be present or not."

.

* * *

.

Everything was turning out perfectly. Almost all the guest had arrived. Thirty minutes left. Shirayuki's nerves were burning, like when she getting married. And on top of everything, Zen had not been seen after their breakfast.

She smoothed Laila's christening gown.

"You can take them now," Shirayuki informed. Each nursemaid carefully had the sleeping twins, Zehel and Laila in the arms. Shirayuki pecked her little angels. "I will see you at the ceremony," she whispered before they left.

Alyne retouched her Princess's clothing before the two officially left for the ceremony.

.

"You are looking glorious, _my_ Princess," Zen said softly, just a second after Shirayuki stood beside him in front of the Church.

Zen was wearing a blue prince attire, decorated with gold. He wore a golden diadem. His hair appearing freshly cut and styled. He had his royal orders placed neatly on his left side of his tunic.

"I never knew you will be wearing the tiara my mother wore during my christening," Zen murmured.

"It wasn't any secret, Prince Zen." Zen chuckled at Shirayuki's sentence.

The Bishop appeared. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, we are," they replied in unison.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews/comments. They're so helpful. Lots of kisses.**

 **Hope you enjoyed;)**


	37. Chapter 37: Gospel

**A/N: Here is the difference between christening and baptism:**

 **Being christened only means you've been publically** **dedicated to the Lord or there was a child who was dedicated to the Lord (as in the "Christ" in christening). It might even be at a public or private ceremony where the child is named, however, christening could also mean an adult or infant baptism. As for baptism, the person publically** **declares that they are a child of God and now dedicated to God. After a person has repented and trusted in Christ, they should get baptized. Baptism is a celebration of a new member into the kingdom of heaven. Christening can sometimes be the celebration of a new child entering into the earthly kingdom**.

 **-Basically, I couldn't choose in between which ceremony would fit, but I know that many infant celebrations were baptism, which was always the number one priority. So this ceremony is both a Christening and a Baptism.**

 **-A quick correction has been made to the Bishop from the last chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 37: **Gospel**_

.

.

* * *

The flags were raised high up at the tallest tower in the Castle, and Church bells were ringing.

The Church guards supremely stationed on their post, on each side. The guests were already in the main Church hall, while Zen, Shirayuki, the Archbishop and his three clergymen, nursemaids and the twins, were at the entry hall.

The first nursemaid gave sleeping Zehel to Zen, and the other nursemaid gave Laila to Shirayuki, with their one-meter-length gown flaring.

The Archbishop asked them kindly of how they're faring and even smiled at the excited new parents. "Are you ready?" He gently asked.

"Yes, we are," they replied in unison.

The Bishop nodded, his face suddenly changing from smiling into emotionless.

The first clergyman in front of the Bishop held a lighted candle, with the other two men standing behind the Archbishop.

An announcement was made for the entry of the Archbishop.

Even from the entry hall of the Church, the singing choir could be heard.

The Archbishop made an entry, from the middle hall, into the Church while Zen and Shirayuki were still at the entry hall.

After the grand entry of the Archbishop, it was their turn. They gently, with the sound of the hymn, entered into the middle hall, then into the main hall, with boldness and confidence, without any traces of nervousness, or even excitement, just like real royals are expected to do and act.

And as tradition, the remaining royal family sat at the top of Church, the former Queen, the King, the Prince Seiji and the Queen.

The hymn flowed smoothly from its chorus to the end.

The Archbishop made the Holy Cross's sign and in the air and said:

"Brothers and Sisters in Christ: Through the Sacrament of Baptism we are initiated into Christ's Holy Church. We are incorporated into God's mighty acts of salvation and given new birth through water and the Spirit. All this is God's gift, offered to us without a price.

 **Jesus said, 'I came that they may have life, and have it abundantly.' John 10:10**

Let us pray.

Heavenly Father,  
by the power of your Holy Spirit  
you give your faithful people news life in the water of baptism.  
Guide and strength us by the same Spirit,  
that we who are born again may serve you in faith and love,  
and grow in the full stature of your Son, Jesus Christ,  
who is alive and reigns with you in the unity of the Holy Spirit  
now and forever."

 **"Amen."**

"I invite the parents to come forward."

Without much hesitation they walked and stood in front of the altar, where the font was covered in a golden stone, brightening like never before, with a cap covered with it.

"Are you willing to sponsor these children, answering for them now and accepting responsibility for their Christian upbringing in the life of the Church?"

"We are willing."

"Do you profess this faith?"

"We do."

"By your own prayers and example, by your friendship and love, will you encourage them in the life and faith of Jesus?"

"With the help of God, we will."

 _The Archbishop says to the congregation:_

"Faith is the gift of God to his people. In baptism, the Lord is adding to our number those whom he is calling. People of God, will you welcome these children and uphold them in their new life in Christ?"

 **"With the help of God, we will."**

"You have heard your friends make these solemn promises. Will you support them in keeping these promises?"

 **"With the help of God, we will"**

 _The Archbishop now faces the parents:_

"Parents, the Church receives these children with joy. In baptism, these children begin their journey in faith. You speak for them today. Will you care for them, pray for them, draw them close, uphold them and help them take their place within the life and worship Christ?"

"With the help of God, we will."

The Archbishop makes the sign of the cross on the forehead of Zehel, saying,

"Christ claims you for his own. Receive the sign of his cross."

Now makes a cross sign on the forehead of Laila, saying,

"Christ claims you for his own. Receive the sign of his cross."

 _The Archbishop and baptism party move down to the font. The Archbishop proclaims:_

"Heavenly Father,  
We give thanks that it is with water that you refresh and sustain the earth  
and all the things you have made.  
We give you thanks that through the waters of the Red Sea you led your people out of slavery into freedom, and brought them through the river Jordan to new lives in the land of promise.  
We give you thanks for your Son Jesus Christ: for his baptism by John and identification with us.  
We give you thanks that through the deep waters of death Jesus delivered us from our sins and nullified death.  
We give you thanks for the grace of the Holy Spirit who forms us in the likeness. of Christ and leads us to proclaim him."

Zen, holding Zehel, steps forward, close to the font, with his head over the Holy water.

"Child, I baptize you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

The Archbishop continues:

"I sign you with the sign of the cross, to show that it is to the crucified Christ that you are to be faithful until your life's end."

 **"Amen."**

Then Shirayuki steps forward holding Laila in her arms, close to the font, with her head over the Holy water.

"Child, I baptize you in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

The Archbishop continues:

"I sign you with the sign of the cross, to show that it is to the crucified Christ that you are to be faithful until your life's end."

 **"Amen."**

The Archbishop says:

"Merciful God, please give to parents and their families the desire to share with them what you have made known in your holy gospel.  
May they grow to be a disciple of your Son: fighting the good fight, finishing the  
race, keeping the faith. Please bring them into all the joys of your eternal  
kingdom, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

 _A prayer for who are baptized into Christ:_

"Gracious God, you have brought us from death to life; we dedicate ourselves to  
you. Produce in us the fruit of your Spirit.  
Equip us to serve your people and advance your gospel in the world.  
Enable us to live holy and righteous lives and to please you in all that we do;  
in the name of Jesus our Saviour.

 **"Amen."**

 _A prayer for parents:_

"Heavenly Father, we pray for the parents.  
Give them the spirit of wisdom and love, so that they may teach them by word  
and example to know you.  
Grant them in their home the joy that comes from knowing you;  
through Jesus Christ our Lord.

 **"Amen."**

A reading from Isaiah 43:1-3

 **Do not be afraid, for I have redeemed you; I have called you by your name, you are mine.**  
 **Should you pass through the sea, I will be with you;**  
 **or through rivers, they will not swallow you up.**  
 **Should you walk through fire, you will not be scorched**  
 **and the flames will not burn you. For I am Yahweh,**  
 **your God, the Holy One of Israel, your savior.**

The Word of the Lord. Thanks be to God.

 **A Responsorial Psalm - Psalm 90 and 91**

A reading from the Gospel of Mark 1:7-11

 **In the course of his preaching, John the Baptist said**  
 **"Someone is following me, someone, who is more powerful**  
 **than I am, and I am not fit to kneel down and undo the strap of his sandals.**  
 **I have baptized you with water, but he will baptize you with the Holy Spirit.'**  
 **It was at this time that Jesus came from Nazareth in Galilee**  
 **and was baptized in the Jordan by John. No sooner had he come up out of the water**  
 **than he saw the heavens open and the Spirit,**  
 **like a dove, descending on him. And a voice came from heaven,**  
 **'Thou art my beloved Son, in whom I am well pleased.**

The Gospel of the Lord. Praise to you, Lord Jesus Christ.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hei!**

 **In any case anyone is wondering, this baptism/christening chapter includes three different types from three different Churches' custom, tradition etc. of Baptism**

 **Most parents/guardians/sponsors receive a Holy Bible, or even Paschal Candle during Christening/Baptism to the newly baptized members of the community, with each having its own meaning.**

 **Zehel and Laila do not have godparents for several reasons.**

 **Tried my best to keep it real, and natural, but... Oh well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	38. Chapter 38: Desire

_Chapter 38:_ _ **Desire**_

Just about to open the door to her master bedroom, she had realized the dim of light was lightening under her door.

 _Zen might be awake,_ she thought.

She lazily opened the door and closed behind her. His blue eyes gazed up to see who it was, and not surprisingly he smiled.

"Good evening, sweetie," Zen greeted. He was sitting on their bed with tons of files around him. Shirayuki slowly walked up to him. "You look awfully stressed." Zen rubbed Shirayuki's eyes. He leaned in and smoothly kissed her lips, second after she sat down on the mattress.

Shirayuki with pleasure, after the kiss, told Zen why she became suddenly stressful after Zen had left the aftermath party, for the twins, earlier. And as a good listener, as Zen was, he listened with delight and laughed about it.

"Stay few minutes with me. Let's talk so, I can't be any more bored than I am right now with these papers," Zen pleaded, "Please."

Shirayuki sighed. She really wanted to go bathe and rest her body after a long day with guests and pressure, but seeing Zen in such a helpless was helpless. All along her pregnancy, when she was attacked by Hyperemesis Gravidarum, Placenta Previa and Placenta Abruption, Zen had been taking care of her office, and apparently, he still does, till Shirayuki's officially resumes work tomorrow, including his own and a bit of his brother's.

Shirayuki conversed with Zen, making the time drained faster for Zen and livelier for him.

In an odd way, Shirayuki was rubbing her hands on Zen's arm. He wasn't finished with his work, but he started packing the papers around him.

"You would like to tell or ask me something important, am I right?"

With a bit of frightened face, Shirayuki replied, "Yes, you are."

"I'm listening." Zen repositioned himself, now looking directly into his wife's unsure eyes.

"As you already know, Hiroyuki and Erwyna visited few minutes to the ceremony," Shirayuki reminded, and Zen nodded. "Well, during our conversation he said that my father would want to meet me." Shirayuki immediately saw the slight sudden change of Zen's face. "And that it was urgent."

"So?"

"So, I thought of..." Shirayuki cleared her throat. "visiting them."

His face completely changed, even though Shirayuki knew Zen was trying as much not to show it. To clear things, he asked, "Not that I don't trust Hiroyuki or anything like that, but what proof do you have that your father really wants you to visit him?"

"He sent me a letter that he indeed wanted to see me for an urgent discussion, it had the Lions secret emblem on it. I can show you the letter."

"No need," Zen instantly replied, "He's your father. If he wishes to see you, and you also approve, to converse an urgent discussion, who am I to stop you?" He smiled. "As long as _we_ can come up with a good excuse for Izana and your privy council, you're free to leave the country whenever you feel like."

Shirayuki was surprised with Zen's reply and support. As a married woman, and a princess, she couldn't leave the country whenever she felt like. And on top of that, Zen really isn't an aficionado of the Lions, and contrariwise.

Shirayuki sadly told Zen that she might have to take Zehel and Laila with her since they aren't very old enough for formula. Their trip would be one week; two days travel, back and forth, then, three days stay with the Lions. Suki being a nursemaid to her children, and a personal maid to Shirayuki, she will go along. And, definitely, Obi is coming, accompanied by few other soldier-guards.

Zen stretched his arms and yawned, at the same, he asked,"Is that all? All you wanted to ask?" She nodded

"Since you're about finished, can I..." Shirayuki said pointing at the door to the washroom.

"Can I come along? So, we can" Zen leaned on to Shirayuki, wiggling his eyebrows. "continue the conversation."

"Get a life!" Shirayuki slammed Zen's face and jogged to the washroom. And very much her worst nightmare, Zen managed to accompany her.

Zen stood at a far corner while Shirayuki took off her pieces of jewelry, including the pieces of jewelry Zen had giving to her on their one-year wedding anniversary, she took off her make up, let her hair down gloriously... Revealing her true beauty that Zen love and adore so much. She looked through the mirror, where she saw how Zen was looking lustfully at her.

Shirayuki disrobed herself effortlessly, hanging it on the hanger and let her body under the warm water that melted every single knotted nerve. Her reddened feet, due to wearing long heels all day, were whitening back to normal.

Shirayuki's heart skipped after turning around to see Zen with an evil smirk on his face. He pulled his hands around Shirayuki's waist and pulled her onto him, water running down their bodies, and their lips locked together in a hungry velocity.

Zen gently pushed Shirayuki towards the wall. He turned the tap even hotter, making it steamier and intentionally harder for them to breath.

Shirayuki jumped, her naked and hot, arm and body, around Zen, already feeling his groin. With glory, he grasped Shirayuki's tender, firm breasts possessively, but sensibly to avoid any milk leakage. She moaned with ecstasy. After nine long months, their bodies were finally touching in desire again.

.

.

The couples then moved their bodies to their bed and had two toe-curling climax and three mind-blowing orgasms... from three different positions.


	39. Chapter 39: A Visit I

_Chapter 39:_ ** _A Visit [I]_**

"I'm going to think about you every day. I hope you do, too," Zen whispered and sadly kissed Shirayuki's lipsticked lips. She wiped the pink color lipstick off his lip.

"Of course," Shirayuki responded, her arms still around Zen's neck.

A knock was heard, and with a frustrating sigh for interrupting, the couples pulled apart from each other. After his knock, Obi entered, bowed and told Shirayuki that they were finally ready to depart, and then excused himself again and went.

"Take care," Zen whispered as he kissed Shirayuki's cheeks for the last time. "Have a safe trip. And tell Zehel and Laila not to bother, they should be good."

Shirayuki giggled. "I will tell them. And you, too, sweetheart, take care," Shirayuki whispered to her husband for the last time and left the room with Zen all alone.

Shirayuki ascended into her carriage with the help of the Lieutenant-General, who will be the head soldier-guard. Her one-and-a-half month twins were already in the carriage in Suki's arms where she already looked exhausted from holding two infants at a time.

Shirayuki took her seat, opposite Suki. "Let me help," Shirayuki told and stretched her arms and took Laila out of Suki's arms.

The Lieutenant-General notified that they were ready to leave. Her eyes focused out the window for the last time before the carriage moved.

Shirayuki's visit to Tanbarun was kept secret, due to a failed murder attempt during her pregnancy, and also not being an official engagement. Hopefully, by the time she is back Zen has been able to make four excuses for the next days of her absence, including the twins', too.

And by the fast force, by the horses, they were officially leaving Wistal Castle, to be seen in the next three-four days.

.

.

"Have you ever been out of Clarines, to be in any other country - Tanbarun, precisely?" Shirayuki asked smiling faintly at her sleeping, peaceful white-hair daughter.

"Never, Princess," Suki started promptly with a smile. "and I'm glad I was taken along. I can't wait to set my first foot in the sand and atmosphere of Tanbarun." Suki looked so satisfied with the journey - and has been, ever since she was informed. "I'm really looking forward, even though I heard it's a bit a colder on the mountains, especially, on the top."

"Don't worry much. It's not cold there." then Shirayuki quickly added, "Depending."

A short memory of the mountains revisited. Oh goodness, how she can say, she has really missed the mountains and its exhilarating breeze.

.

They had crossed the border between Tanbarun and Clarines minutes ago. They were officially in Tanbarun. Suki had realized the smile on her Princess's face after they were told they were in Tanbarun.

The sounds of individuals increased, including the shouts of the bandits, informing their partners about who just arrived. They had met three bandits that secured and spied the borders to the Lions of the Mountains. And eventually, after telling them what they were, and who they were, they gave them a-go-ahead and even said they were expecting Shirayuki. They decided to help by escorting Shirayuki's men to the right direction of their destination.

.

.

"Hello, Dad," said Shirayuki, who stood in the middle of the room, with her father few meters separation.

The last time the father and daughter had met was last year at Shirayuki's marriage to Zen, only few minutes talk, nothing else. The last time they communicated was through a letter provided with an instructing map to the Lions for Shirayuki's visit.

Mikaze forth his arms, giving Shirayuki the gesture to have her seat.

Their conversation started with lots of respect.

"... you might be tired. Why don't you just go have a rest, and by the time you wake up, we'll have a meal together, with the whole Lions," Mikaze said, his hands lying on his laps. "That's if you're okay with dining with all of us."

"I don't mind, I would love to join." The exciting smile of his daughter reassured him more.

Shirayuki was accompanied by one of the women in the mountain to her room. For her information, Suki, Obi, and others had been already showed around while Shirayuki had spent more than half hour with her father. Shirayuki could recognize some of her guards already roaming around the village, probably to inspect every corner just in case if anything invades.

The lady who was in her mid-twenties kindly showed her room. And said if there's anything Shirayuki needed, she should just reach her, that her vacancy is around the corner.

Shirayuki gladly stepped into a medium-sized, yet cozy-looking room. She saw her baggages that belonged to her, and the other small baggage which belonged to her twins. The first thing her body reacted to was the bed. She'd sat hours in a carriage with a child in her arm, and there's nothing more she wanted to do than to just rest. Her body rolled flexibly on the bed.

"Yes, enter," Shirayuki answered her door knock, after pulling herself into a sitting positing. It was Suki.

"Princess, do you need anything?" Suki asked after her curtsy.

Shirayuki wrinkled her nose. "For now, nothing." Her inside suddenly panicked. "Where's Zehel and Laila?!"

"They're with, if I remember their names correctly, Kazuki and Itoya, the first people you introduced me to after we descended from the carriage."

Shirayuki felt easiness run through her body. But still worried. "I hope you checked on them before coming here?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did. And actually, some of the village's children were also with them. And Sir Obi."

"Okay, thank you." Shirayuki dismissed Suki. After a while rechecking to see if she had not forgotten anything import in Clarines, she stood by the window her room. She was thinking of Zen; wondering what he was doing.

Her mind drifted to her earlier conversation with her father.

What could exactly the urgent business her father might have had, yet he didn't even hint Shirayuki in their early conversation? It must be really important.


	40. Chapter 40: A Visit II

_Chapter 40:_ _ **A Visit [II]**_

Shirayuki's eyes were slowly opening, her brains calmly refreshing. Her body was tired. Instead, to rest again, she could already hear short cries. She summoned a few energy and pulled herself up, viewing her priceless angels who look to have been awake for a while.

They were seeking for attention, and certainly, they were hungry.

"Good morning, my precious baby boy and baby girl." The twins definitely weren't responding with a friendly gesture. They seemed really hungry in their warm nightwear.

Shirayuki laid Zehel and Laila on her bed from their borrowed bassinet from the Lions.

Shirayuki prepared herself and started feeding Laila. Her son, now on her bed, cries in seconds then stops. She tried to cheer him up by giving him his favorite toy, but he was so hungry and probably angry to even care about a toy. His hands were in the air looking for an attention.

Zehel was in her mother's arm just seconds after she was done with Laila. He didn't wait for a microsecond and directly went for the nipple of her mother, sucking it with passion, to define how starving he really is.

And very much to her exasperation, someone knocked her door. She quickly dressed in an appropriate dress while feeding Zehel, and received her guest.

"Good morning, Princess," Suki greeted.

"Morning, Suki. Hope you slept well?" Shirayuki asked.

"Very much, ma'am," Suki responded. "I came to check if you were awake, and you are, is there anything I could do for you?"

Shirayuki told Suki to arrange the necessary accessories needed for bathing Zehel and Laila. And Suki did exactly what she was told.

Just in time, Zehel was already full. He was already yawning of sleep.

"Is anyone awake?" Shirayuki asked looking out from her closed windows which reviewed a small view and light of early dawn.

"No one is awake except the women who are uncluttering, the men who have gone hunting, and the others who are guarding and patrolling the village, and definitely our guards, too. There are some who are still sleeping though."

Shirayuki nodded. She carried Zehel whose eyes were sleepy and Suki held the already-asleep Laila, holding the pan of bathing accessories for babies, and they walked the familiar route to the private washroom prepared for her, Suki and the twins.

They met Obi on their way. He greeted them, and they did the same.

Zehel hated water touching his body more than anything. He can cry through the whole bathing time, making his bathe really restless and difficult. On the other hand, Laila is quiet and calm. She really seems to like bathing very much.

Shirayuki for a moment thought Zehel might have woken up the other sleeping residents of the village. Suki took the twins back, with a light dress on their bodies, after their moment of not-so-fun together in the washroom. Shirayuki used that moment to clean herself, a while after Suki left.

Dressing them, in Shirayuki's room, was most entertaining. Shirayuki played with them and they laughed, while Suki smiled, watching her ma'am as she dried the towels used for their bath. She opened the window in millimeters for fresh air and made sure the curtains were securing for the windows' instead.

Laila and Zehel were taken to a woman who had promised to take care of them if Shirayuki happened to be busy.

The beautiful red-haired Princess of Clarines walked through the ways in a very simple, modest dress.

"Do you think the General's daughter knows?" Shirayuki heard one lady speak. She was the General's daughter so she definitely knew they were talking about her.

"I don't think so. If she knew, I don't think she would be happy, and be smiling yesterday, after her discuss with him. Maybe the General has decided to rather tell her today, or tomorrow," another voice came in.

Shirayuki stood there puzzled at the ladies' conversation. She reminded herself about her talk with her father yesterday. Everything was normal. _What could they be possibly talking about?_ Shirayuki thought.

"Less gossiping, more working," a third voice came in.

Despite her worry, she kept a formal face. "Could I help with anything?" Shirayuki asked the ladies who were talking earlier, and they seemed to be preparing the breakfast. There were, from her view count, so far seven women preparing the meal.

They blinked, confused.

One waved her hands in the air, saying, "No, no. There's no need, we're almost done." Shirayuki looked around and knew they weren't even close finishing anytime. She struggled for hours before they finally let her to help them.

Suki paused her walk with astonished eyes. It was her very first time seeing her Princess brewing. Shirayuki signed Suki to be soft with her green eyes.

At first, the ladies didn't know how to react with Shirayuki. They called with her title, but Shirayuki told them not to, that they should be formal with her.

Later, on Kazuki came in looking really tired, after his hunt.

"...yes, I know," Kazuki said, smiling. He signaled Shirayuki for her to follow him, which Shirayuki did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just that Pops wanted to see you."

Shirayuki confused.

Kazuki continued, "He's in the room up on the right, the same place where you met him yesterday."


	41. Chapter 41: A Visit III

_Chapter 41:_ _ **A Visit [III]**_

"... the government's underestimation of us, and due to it, lots of assassination organizations has been quiet on us for the past years," Shirayuki's father, General Mikaze, informed.

Shirayuki has been sitting with his father, for her record, about forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes of just listening to her father talk and announce things she doesn't understand, things she doesn't know if it should be referred urgently for her to flee from Clarines, things she doesn't even wish to know. Her father has been talking, talking and talking. But as a good woman she is, she faked seriousness and interest in their conversation.

"So, not to be impolite and discourteous, but what does this have to do with me? And above all, I already know of the assassination organizations attacking the Lions of the Mountains " Shirayuki asked, with a slight frowned expression.

Mikaze heaved a long sigh. "I suppose I should have guessed you already knew about it already." He forced his lips into a tight smile. "If you already know about this, then I guess we have nothing to discuss anymore."

Shirayuki just stared at his father. And for once in her life, she could identify her father was lying to her. This _urgent_ meeting was more than his government-political-assassin talk. There was more to it. And it could be recognized for his continues avoidance of Shirayuki's steady gazes, his constant rub of his temple - as if trying to remember something. Moreover, the ladies' conversation earlier seemed crucial than this.

Her father's last sentence was nothing but an indirect dismissal, so Shirayuki stood up and excused herself.

.

The second day of her visit had ended with another big feast with everyone. The dance, tales, myths, laugh and everything was memorable. And she must admit, her serious, emotionless soldier-guards also had a very great time.

This was their last night here. They will be departing tomorrow.

On her bed, she thought of Zen so much -including Mitsuhide and Kiki too. There were so many things they - mostly Zen - could be doing right now, and Shirayuki couldn't herself but imagine.

She gently smoothed, with both hands, her babies' back. They had gone through almost every arm in this compound, and also had a private section with their maternal Grandfather, too. Rather refer them by their names, they shortened it into Zella; Zehel and Laila. It really amazed Shirayuki of how they could've come up with such a name.

Shirayuki iyawned. She was exhausted, and the weight of _"Zella"_ , her cherished twins on her chest,was starting to melt every fiber of her body.

* * *

She had packed everything. She was so excited, yet, she was sad. Sad, she will be leaving these people, sad, she will have to leave her country once again, not that she regretted it, and also sad her father has decided to make her trip her meaningless, yet wonderful.

She will probably remember mostly the nights with Kazuki and Itoya, with full of laughter, slight of unnecessary gossips. Kazuki had grown into a very attractive man but still having his feminine features.

Their journey to Clarines started blissfully. For the past three days had just been such amazing days.

The hunts with Obi and other men were awesome. And Shirayuki confesses she had secretly learned some combat skills. Though, she's not going to put it to use.

There was a sudden break after fifteen minutes of the non-stop ride. The carriage stopped.

After few minutes, a guard abruptly appeared. He informed her cousin, Lord Hiroyuki sought her presence.

Shirayuki exited her carriage towards around five men on their horses.

Hiroyuki was first to get off from his horse and helped a seven-year-old girl from her own smaller horse.

"Aunt!" The little girl with red hair, like the father, braided, reaching her back, and green-turquoise, like the mother, run to her Aunt Shirayuki she missed so much.

Shirayuki with so much happiness hugged her. "Ow, Emerald, how I missed you so much. The last time I saw you, you were only four, five years, and now look at you."

"Me, too. Can I see the twins? They are why I came," Emerald said excitedly immediately as she was released from her hug. Shirayuki touched her left chest, faking being hurt by her words. Emerald grinned, showing her growing front teeth, and run for where her Aunt had exited.

"She's becoming too wild to control," Hiroyuki commented on his daughter as he walked forward to Shirayuki. Shirayuki laughed. "Too much of her mother."

"Trust me, when she finally hits teenagehood, it's going to lessen." Shirayuki hugged Hiroyuki.

"So, how did your _urgent meeting_ go with your father?"

Shirayuki sighed and told everything about her conversations with her father.

"Honestly, Hiroyuki, I feel like there's more to this." Shirayuki shrugged her shoulders. "But I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to tell me? Then why would he even invite me here?"

There was a moment of silence before Shirayuki actually realized Hiroyuki's lips were tightened. She came to a realization.

"Clue me up, Hiroyuki, I know you know something about this."

Hiroyuki exhaled. "Your father contacted me yesterday through a letter that he couldn't really tell you yesterday, that If I could, I must be the one telling you this."

"Okay..." Shirayuki trailed, nodding slowly.

"The real reason you're here has to do with our family, it's blood inheritance and genetics, and..." Hiroyuki's eyes looked away. "my first son."

After a realization, Shirayuki's eyes widened. Hiroyuki's first son had died years ago due to many reasons. He couldn't survive an unknown symptom of an illness and dysfunction that is believed to run their family carried by either a female or male, passed onto only males in their family.

"Do you think, in any way, that Zehel-"

"Yes, Shirayuki. That's why you're here. Your father couldn't tell you, and I am."

Shirayuki's hands covered her nose and her mouth.

After Hiroyuki taking a large step, he was only centimeters away from Shirayuki now. "Listen carefully. I wouldn't want my carelessness to repeat to you. This has been in our family for who knows how long. We've been trying to seek proper vaccinations for it. There could be a chance Zehel might have it, but there could also be he might not have it. I guess you already know how the symptoms show; when and where. Laila could also be affected with only 3.25 percent, so her health is reassured. Their health should very be monitored closely."

Hiroyuki's hand moved up and down on Shirayuki's Shoulders. "Before you departed, a woman gave you some unnatural green leaves, from the Lions, correct?" Shirayuki nodded. "It is so far the only leaves that have been identified to lower the illness by about six percent. Use it carefully and wisely. She said she had put on instructions for it on a paper inside the bag."

Shirayuki wasn't sure if she was supposed to cry at the news she had supposed to realize years ago, but due to her näiveness, she couldn't understand anything.

"That's all your father and I wanted to tell you, Shirayuki." Hiroyuki kissed Shirayuki's forehead. "I think you've heard enough, it would be best if you return. And about this illness of ours, maybe Zen is only, so far, the trusted to know amongst us. Reassured my beautiful Scarlet, nothing will happen to anyone, especially Zehel."

Shirayuki smiled lightly.

"Emerald, your father seeks for you," Shirayuki said outside the carriage.

"We're leaving already? But I was starting to have fun with them," Emerald protested still not looking at her aunt.

.

.

Shirayuki sat in the carriage with her arms folded across her chest. She thought of everything Hiroyuki had said.

Her eyes met with her blue-eyed son who was giggling to Suki's funny faces and light tucked on his chest, her daughter giggling alongside her brother.

It had indeed been stressful. She couldn't wait to get to Clarines and tell Zen everything. This was too much for her, and Zen was obviously the only one who could help her cope with it. Through it all.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Zella is a female name meaning: "lacking nothing, one who knows the way". Origin: African, Bobangi**


	42. Chapter 42: Chills

_Chapter 42:_ _ **Chills**_

Shirayuki yawned, the back of her hand covering her mouth. She was so oddly tired from her trip from Tanbarun to Clarines.

It's been hours since she arrived. They arrived somewhere around after the afternoon. Sadly for her, she hadn't seen Zen, or even Mitsuhide or Kiki. For her information, Zen had been running from meeting to another, keeping him very busy.

Shirayuki stretched her body. Her eyes focused back to the documents Alyne had given her. She looked outside again and the night was already deep blue. It was already thirty minutes to midnight.

She remembered Hiroyuki's words and sighed. For the past one and half months, ever since her twins were born, they've been no outrageous attitudes from a baby. All Shirayuki wants is healing mercies to her children.

The gold-embroidered door opened. It was Zen.

Before Shirayuki even realized it, her body happily ran to Zen, throwing herself onto him. Going away for three days felt like three months.

"Wow, Shirayuki, I knew you would have missed me, but I never thought this much," Zen commented, chuckling.

"Well, I was, actually, just having pity on you, since I know you missed me all the time, so all I have to do is to pretend that I missed you most," Shirayuki answered proudly.

Zen snorted, a bit annoyed of Shirayuki's truthful discovery, and directly went for Shirayuki's lips. At first, the kiss was small. But then grew bigger, and more intense. His hands moved up to her cheeks, squeezing forcefully yet thoughtfully. It wasn't long till Shirayuki gently started hitting him on his solid chest, desperate for air. Their kiss finally broke and took their next session on their settee.

At the back of Shirayuki's mind, she was thinking possible ways to explain everything that happened between Hiroyuki and her.

"So," Zen began. "how was your visit?"

The bleak in Shirayuki's heart was more than anything. She didn't even know where to start from. The information was too much for her, and even to tell. But she summoned stamina and exposed everything calmly to Zen.

As shocking as it was to Shirayuki at first, was just the same to Zen. He soothed her. Hearing such distressing news from Shirayuki was just a hysteria to him. He never expected it.

"It's alright, Shirayuki. For now, I don't think we should be much worried about it." Zen held Shirayuki tighter as he kissed her forehead.

Zen pulled her closer to him. Her head lying on his fast-beating chest, her legs entwined together. The warmth she was receiving was the affection she had been longing all day long.

Zen decided to change the subject so Shirayuki could stop worrying, so he said and asked, "I've got some good news. Wanna hear?"

"Definitely," Shirayuki answered with slight curiosity in her voice.

"Mitsuhide and Kiki are engaged."

"Wow! Congratulations to them." Shirayuki's eyes flashed with happiness. "But when was it?"

"A while after you left. It was quite impromptu, though." Zen answered, his fingers going up and down on Shirayuki's face.

Just as Zen imagined their conversation to turn into, it did. He was very happy with his hypothesis. Shirayuki was no longer blue. However, he knew she will be thinking of it at the back of her head.

"You know, Zen," Shirayuki's face suddenly transformed into a disturbance. "I think someone has been shadowing me."

"Shadowing you?" The slight of worry heard in Zen's voice. "Since when?"

Shirayuki pursed her lips. "Ever since I came back. It's like they are watching me attentively and painstakingly, plus I can feel it. It really terrifies the soul out of me."

Chills run through Shirayuki's body, making her shake. Zen never thought someone shadowing Shirayuki would give her such chills. He closed his eyes for few seconds. "Don't worry. Maybe your subconscious is just overthinking due to getting lots of notices in one day."

Zen knew he was lying. For his knowledge, there was one person he knew who could really be pursuing Shirayuki's footpaths. He is glad Shirayuki has been careful of her surroundings lately. He was going to make his brother knows about this before things get out of their hands - before he makes his moves.


	43. Chapter 43: Fresh and Sexy

_Chapter 43:_ _ **Fresh and Sexy**_

Shirayuki felt it again. The sensation of someone hiding and analyzing her. It's been eight days since her arrival, and the same feeling has been going on and on and on. She has realized that anytime that she tells Zen about it, he either says Shirayuki is just imagining or she's been grieving too much.

The way she was supposed to listen and focus on her conversation between Lady Haruko was not even coming out.

"Most of the marquessates and earldoms have finally decided to work together about it," Lady Haruko affirmed.

Shirayuki couldn't be more proud of Lady Haruko's hard work. A lady who bravely takes up after her father, Marquis Haruka. A tall woman in her mid-twenties, dressed in a Baroque Antoinette Dress, suitable for having a private meeting with the Princess of Clarines.

"Delighted, indeed, I am with your hard-working. Unfortunately, I might have to give an acknowledgment to your request in one of the upcoming days."

The copper eyes of Lady Haruko relished. "Very well, Princess. I will patiently wait for your decision."

Just as Shirayuki was about to leave, Lady Haruko exclaimed, "May I request a courtesy, your Highness?"

.

* * *

.

"Excuse me," Mitsuhide pardoned himself, leaving Zen and Shirayuki alone in Zen's office.

Zen didn't hesitate and directly went for Shirayuki's lips. After the kiss, she brushed the underlines of his eyes.

"You look a bit tired," Shirayuki said in a soft voice.

Zen whined. "Mitsuhide is killing me with these reports since he's leaving Wistal in few days. He expects me to complete before he leaves."

They took their seat on Zen's long, light green couch.

"Honestly, though, I'm not sure if I'm the only one, but Mitsuhide is starting to look nervous and anxious as days pass by."

Zen did his favorite sitting position - _the smart lean sitting position._ "He's just nervous about his wedding and becoming the new Lord - an earl, to be precise, of the Seiran mansions, territories and provinces." He pulled Shirayuki closer to him. "I understand his uneasiness and anxiety very well, essentially I have once been in his state before. I think I might eventually release him from duty earlier, and give him extra days off too for his vacation."

Shirayuki felt proud. Her three days of long lectures of how much of a good master and a friend Zen would be if he could give Mitsuhide at least a two to three days off, so he can at least enjoy a short vacation after his wedding.

Mitsuhide and Kiki's relationship after their union is established to be a long-distance marriage. Mitsuhide could - if possible - visit his spouse during public holidays, such as Christmas holidays. He had a choice of leaving Zen's office and become the new Earl, but he didn't. He chose to stay beside Zen, and rule from afar. Accordingly, Kiki, in her own rights, officially becomes the new Countess Seiran.

Zen looked dubious. "It's then going to be long days for Obi since he will be errands for you and me."

"Aha!" Shirayuki instantly rose from her lay, giving Zen a confusion. "After my meeting with Lady Haruko, she requested a favor from me. She wants me in any way possible for me to tell Obi that she likes him."

Zen's eyes broadened. "Wow, I never thought the daughter of Marquis Haruka would actually ask for such a setup."

"As shock as you are, so am I. But she was really serious." Shirayuki's eyebrows furrowed, a sad expression on her face. "She explained that she's been crushing on Obi for the past years, but now she can't control it anymore. So she now wants Obi to know, especially considering he's celibate. And I don't even know how to do that. It is a really big opportunity for her, and it even seems she trust me in this situation. So I need your help on telling Obi about Haruko's admire for him."

"I'm quite wordless in this. Obi hasn't shown any interest in marriage or in love recently. He doesn't really seem to give a concern about it. But if I were you, I wouldn't be the one to tell him about it. Just set them up in a place somewhere and let them have a moment of confession. But make sure you give a sneak to Obi beforehand."

Shirayuki's inside glowed then she smiled. "Thank you. Your advice seems more logical than the thousands of plans I had in my head."

"Anytime." Zen then kissed Shirayuki on her scalp. "But unfortunately, my period is up."

Zen stood, fixed his attire properly. "Have a nice day, I'll see you in the evening - if Mitsuhide permits." He gave a short kiss on Shirayuki's lips.

Shirayuki admired her husband. Seeing him in his princely attire, his left arms lying on his heavy sword as if ready to unveil it. Most appealing was Zen's new haircut. Shorter than usual. For her, Zen's was looking too handsome in it.

Before she could even help herself, she commented, indirectly screaming, "You look so young and _sexy_." She quickly covered her mouth.

Zen slowly turned to see where the unfamiliar words came from. He chuckled slightly, not believing his wife had just uttered such words. Not surprised, but for what he knew, Shirayuki never says such words as ' _sexy_ '.

Shirayuki, embarrassed, covered her whole face with her hands, feeling her cheeks warm. Her eyes peeked through her index and middle finger.

Zen licked his lips, still smiling. He muttered _'I love you'_ then blew a kiss on the air, and Shirayuki responded by the same act. He laughed and shook his head as he ascended the remaining stairs, still not believing what her wife had just said.


	44. Chapter 44: Sadly Happy

_Chapter 44:_ _ **Sadly Happy**_

Shirayuki looked at her timepiece again; the sweep second hand ticked thirteen times before the minute hand rotated along with the hour hand on her Roman-dial wristwatch. Nine o'clock it was, and late it was getting. Her eyes searched for Zen. With a frustrated sigh, she signaled where she was going to Obi and took off to the nearest private terrace upstairs for fresher air and be alone.

"Pardon me," Shirayuki uttered, slightly curtsying. "Countess Kiki Rouen-Seiran."

The rare-amazing smile of Kiki appeared on her face when she curtsied back. "What have I done to deserve such unusual curtsy, and a recognition of my new full name?"

Shirayuki took a few steps, now standing beside Kiki, enjoying the night scenery from the Seiran residence. "Nothing exactly, milady," Shirayuki said, smiling as she slightly glanced over to Kiki, who was wearing her beautiful white Trumpet wedding gown with a Halter-neckline and a beautiful messy Chignon hairstyle.

"Everything went surprisingly fast."

Shirayuki nodded, agreeing with Kiki. "It was - and still is - perfect. The ceremony, the aftermath celebration. Everything. Was just perfect. As expected from the daughter of an Earl."

Kiki smiled.

It was certainly very fast. Kiki was engaged about weeks ago, and now she's married to Mitsuhide. The audience was pleased with the ceremony. A wedding suitably planned for late Summer and early Autumn, which turns out to be 15 Celsius degrees.

Shirayuki's eyes then found Zen with Mitsuhide, including Lord Lugis.

"He was invited?" Shirayuki asked, astounded to see Lord Lugis. "He wasn't seen at the ceremony, though."

"Of course he wouldn't come to the ceremony. It's like being invited to your ex's wedding," Kiki answered scornfully. "Not that I even thought of inviting him, but Mitsuhide insinuated it would be very considerate of me."

For Shirayuki, it was very well-thought-of Mitsuhide. A good way of showing harmony between Lord Lugis and Mitsuhide.

They were also somewhere private, with a see-through large glass perfectly viewing them. Lord Lugis bowed and left. After a while, Obi joined them. From the look of it, it seemed Obi teased Mitsuhide, making Zen laugh.

Eventually, Shirayuki realized she wasn't the only one watching them from afar, but also Kiki.

"Shirayuki, up there," Kiki informed Shirayuki, then she looked up. It was Lady Haruko meters away from them, also enjoying the beautiful view, and clearly, her eyes were viewing Mitsuhide, Obi and Zen, too, but mostly Obi. "Are _they_ a mutual yet?"

"I'm not really convinced. Obi has yet to speak about his relationship," Shirayuki answered, taking her eyes off Haruko and concentrating on the scenery in front of her. "Ever since I told Obi and set them up, he has been then off-limiting. I think he's still thinking about it."

"Definitely, he is going to think about it. If Obi decides to marry her, fortunately for him, he won't become a Marquis, and probably the most disturbing part is becoming an in-law to someone who hired him to prevent you from entering the castle and seeing Zen a long time ago. Who knows what orders he will give if he decides to marry his daughter."

"Unlucky for him." After an uncomfortable silence, Shirayuki asked, "Will we be able to see each other again? If this day passes,

"Not really certain." Then Kiki quickly added, trying to cheer the gloomy atmosphere, "But we can meet after being reported by Lady Adela to his Majesty."

Shirayuki couldn't help but laugh. Such a beautiful memory from when she was still engaged to Zen and almost everything she did wrong was reported to Majesty Izana.

Minutes later, manly voices were heard behind the ladies, and they knew to whom they belonged to.

"Can the bride and the spouse both be out of the ballroom and presence of their guest like that?" asked Shirayuki seconds after Mitsuhide, Obi and Zen joined them on the private terrace.

"Not really sure, but it wouldn't hurt to let the newlyweds be from the guests for a while," Obi answered, wriggling his eyebrows towards Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide knocked Obi in his abdomen, perfectly understanding Obi's _obscure_ sentence. It took Shirayuki a while before she also realized the real meaning of Obi's linguistics, then she lightly flushed of embarrassment.

Then Zen broke in, "Unfortunately, it's time for us to take our leave for Wistal, Shirayuki,"

Shirayuki then unfolded her arms and hugged Mitsuhide for minutes. Then hugged Kiki too, even longer. "Congratulations on your union. I wish you success and lots of blessings from above."

"Thank you so much."

They released. "I will see you... sometime in the future, after being reported by-"

"Lady Adela!" The very best lady friends said in unison, mimicking Lady Adela's normal strict posture.

Everybody hugged Kiki for the last time - except for Mitsuhide, of course - and also shared their last words. The last smile on each other's face before Shirayuki turned her back followed by Zen and Obi, leaving Mitsuhide and Kiki back on the terrace, hoping most in their heart to see her someday.

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been really sick lately, so please excuse me.**


	45. Chapter 45: Meeting Lord X

_Chapter 45:_ _ **Meeting Lord X**_

"Zehel, come back!"

Shirayuki heaved a heavy sigh. Her son was having too much fun. Zehel crawled to his sister, who was lying on the floor with types of crayons in her small hands.

"If you don't come back, I will eat it," Shirayuki said as if his son even understood her. Zehel just ignored his mother.

Shirayuki wasn't in the mood to discipline her children today. She was so heavily tired, especially with her collaboration project with Lady Haruko. She's been working from early morning and finally, she has a thirty-minute break and decided to spend it with her children.

"Zehel!" Her voice didn't even sound strict as normal, but as a good son Zehel was, he came back to his mother, for a spoonful of formula.

As he was about to leave for the hundredth time, Shirayuki locked her son between her legs.

"Last one." Shirayuki forced the last spoon into his mouth. Even though he tried shaking his head, he gave up and accepted. "Good boy." And she set him free. She got up and straightened her skirt.

Ever since her babies starting crawling, there has never been peace. Especially Zehel, who likes to crawl all over the castle with his mother chasing him. Shirayuki actually fears that if they start walking, they might actually be worse than this.

"Do you want a strawberry?" Shirayuki took two strawberries from the small packaged box. They both looked at their mother, and sighting a strawberry, they quickly crawled to her. Each took littlest bites.

Their teeth weren't heavily strong but were very enough to eat a strawberry, and besides, when babies' teeth start to develop for the first time, they start to itch and usually they bite for it to stop, so giving them a strawberry is just a way of helping them.

After eating one strawberry, they raced back to their corner and Shirayuki continued tidying the playroom.

"Yes, enter," Shirayuki answered the knock on the door.

The door slowly opened.

"Hello."

"Your Majesty," Shirayuki said walking up to her Queen.

"Please pardon my uninvited visit."

"It's nothing. Your presence is always welcomed."

"I'm delighted." Haki then turned around.

Seiji came from behind her mother and bowed his head to Shirayuki. "Good evening, Princess Shirayuki."

Shirayuki couldn't help but smile. "Good evening, Prince Seiji. How are you?"

His blue eyes stared deeply at his aunt. "I'm fine."

The twins were so busy with what they were doing, that they couldn't even hear names, or rather, they heard, but just ignored. Very dramatic. Seiji firstly introduced himself to his cousins, and they got together.

The women resumed their discussion on the sofa, opposite each other.

The reason for Haki's presence was simple. The annual Autumn festival was celebrating its hundred years of collaboration with the Royal Family, and the queen had been invited, and she hae invited Shirayuki along with her.

"I'm very honored to be invited."

Soon later after the ladies conversed, Haki left, and Shirayuki visited her children and realized how much the floor was actually messed up.

.

.

.

Shirayuki could justify someone was observing her.

Everyone clapped after the queen finished her speech. They were at the annual celebration was crowded with lots of people.

Shirayuki felt a bit anxious, especially with someone staring at her. She slightly turned her head, from the direction where the stare was coming from, but there was no one there.

"Feeling it again?" Obi asked as he had also realized there were more people in the enormous conservatory. Shirayuki nodded.

Something was wrong somewhere. As he searched, his eyes fell on something unusual. A photographer, who's perspective was direct to Shirayuki. The fake-force smile made him suspicious.

Obi wished he could leave his Princess behind and review around the conservatory for traces, but at this instant, it was even threatening to take a footstep.

.

.

 _Somewhere in the Capital City of Clarines' most secured prison._

He held his chin high, his spine straight, his hands behind his back. Everything in the room was black, only rushlights igniting.

Then he fell on his knees. "My Lord, I'm attendant."

"How's everything proceeding?" The deep voice of an old man was apprehended.

"Everything is perfect, Lord X. We only just need your permission."

"You have my permission. Make the display is as manipulative as possible. Do not make any blunder as you did with the poison at first."

"Don't worry, Lord X. The death of Princess Shirayuki will be a slow and painful death. Though her former-assassin aide will be a strain, we'll perfectly take care of him, too."

After the attendant left, Lord X opened his eyes facing the pitch black cell wall.

"Izana, you will devaste ever sending me here."

.

 **A/N: Prince Seiji is Izana and Haki's son, who was first introduced in chapter 24: Sighs of Kisses. More information about him there.**


	46. Chapter 46: Disappear

**A/N: Hello! I've been having some major crisis and it's been affecting me badly, so I can't write up as much as I want to, but there are going to be some now-and-then updates, however, their lengths will not be as long and pleasurable as you might want it to be.**

 **.**

 **Reply to Crowender: It was a jobless man who had been blackmailed into murdering Shirayuki. If you want, you can read the Chapter 31: Abruption, where information has been explained, but not wholly. But in another case, more explanations will be coming on the later chapters. ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 46:_ _ **Disappear**_

They leaned over the horses' forelock, desperately soliciting for speed. The forty-eight kilometer per hour galloping of their horses was not enough for the men who had an appalling report to give to their King Izana.

They thanked the Heavens when they finally saw the royal estate gate after over fifteen of riding through the cold forests of eastern Clarines.

The three old, soldierly-dressed, armed men-guards properly introduced themselves to the patrol at the entrance.

"Your Majesty," One of them called as they bowed after entering the hall they had been instructed to.

"Yes?" He replied, concealing his inquisitive of the sudden appearances of these lurk men.

"We received a report from the southern couriers." The one on the right gave the report in an envelope. "Unfortunately, the Wistal Castle has been invaded."

 _What?!_ Izana's brow arched knowing who caused the attack in his castle while he is away. A very tawdry endeavor. He presumed something outrageous to happen from his long-time-rival, but definitely not this soon.

"Anyone victimized?" Izana asked.

"Yes, my Lord, but the number or numbers is or are privatized."

Izana kept the envelope to himself, unopened, and sent them off to prepare his trip back to Wistal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The castle was astonishingly tranquil. Usually, the first thing he hears after entering the castle for a long time is the refreshing voices of nature and of servants and attendants.

Zen was first told that Shirayuki was in her office, but unfortunately, she wasn't there. After a while of rummaging and not finding her, he paid his second visit to his twins' room. He saw Alyne, Cora, and Suki. All of them a the same place and the same time while Shirayuki is not to be found. Unusual. His children crawled happily to him. He missed them, too. He's been away for almost three weeks, so yeah.

"Where's Shirayuki?" Zen asked catering both babies in his arms.

The maids stared at themselves before Alyne responded, "We have yet to know anything about her appearance since forenoon. But we did receive a confirmation letter from the King that there is nothing to worry about, that she's still in the castle."

"Alright." Just as Zen was about to leave, the twins held him strongly, not wanting to let go. Zehel, as dramatic as he was, began to sob. He then stayed with them for the next minutes, before he finally left to his brother's quarters with Mitsuhide to inform him of his arrival and an inquiry of Shirayuki's whereabouts.

Zen was so exhausted. Leaving the castle for almost two and half weeks left him drowned that the only thing on his mind now is having a rest.

"The atmosphere is not really gratifying. It's calmer than usual," Mitsuhide commented, and Zen could not have agreed more.

Upon their reach at the entrance, Mitsuhide waited and Zen proceeded. Very much to his surprise, his brother wasn't alone as he had expected. There was a number of around dozen men in the room alongside him, with each having at least some paper in the hands.

Zen bowed, waiting for his brother to dismiss the men so they could have a private talk of results, but he didn't.

In their conversation, it was clear, in their voices, that the information was secret. But overhearing the word 'invaded' and the name 'Lord X' from _them_ Zen guessed what this could be about.

As soon as the last person left, leaving Zen and the king alone, Zen exclaimed, "How could it be, brother. I thought the castle had been secured?"

"We all thought same, Zen. We underestimated." Izana stood up.

"Nevertheless, the castle is shielded, so how come?"

"Bribed castle staff, apparently. You will receive a document of the aggression later and do some research for me."

"Certainly." Zen nodded. "The ladies of Shirayuki informed me that Shirayuki and her aide, Obi, had not been seen in the castle for a while and you know about their presence." He tried as much not to try to sound as if Izana was Shirayuki's or Obi's keeper with such a question.

"Yes, they are in the castle." Izana shrugged, bestowing an artificial bewildered face. "You're dismissed."

Zen's inside screamed. That wasn't the answer he was wanting. He wanted something more specific. Then realized something weird, especially with the way his brother was staring him.

"Brother, does the invasion has to do with the restriction of Shirayuki and Obi?"

"Zen, I dismissed you already."

The sudden feeling of hysteria run through him. A flash of Shirayuki's words of someone heeding her then came to Zen's mind.

"But brother, as far as I'm concerned she's my-"

"The door is beckoning!"

Frustration and slight anger started building in him but tried as much not to show it. His own wife and couldn't even know about her whereabouts and her well-being. Zen couldn't believe it. Suddenly evil situations of Shirayuki started running through his mind. "Was she hurt?! And Obi? Is she even alive or... not?"

"Zen!"The shock chills operate through Zen as his brother ordered him with such might in his voice. "Out! Now!"


	47. Chapter 47: Reveal

**A/N: I've been able to recover from the crisis, though not fully. Thank you so much for the comments, I'm really happy. Belated Merry Christmas and Boxing Day and a Happy New Year in advance.**

 _Chapter 47:_ _ **Reveal**_

"These are the pictures we got of him from the maid during the attack. We have yet to detect him." The noble then showed the drawn picture with careful details to the cabinet. "The guard who was allied has also been arrested."

For Zen, this meeting was nothing, but noise making in his ears with the lots of guesses and options of what could have happened during the attack. No one was apparently there during it, except for the maid who happened to be there at the perfect time and facing some aftermath consequences of seeing the assassin and the guard, who were the causes of the attack.

"We've been able to cast out possible rumors about the invasion."

The atmosphere in the room was extraordinary, and there was an obvious strain between him and his elder brother, who has determined to keep things to himself. Over the past one week, he has had no peace, especially with his older brother.

"She's the only victim so far we've been able to get through," The noble continued.

"And the other victims? What happened to them? Where are they?" Zen asked hesitantly, knowing perfectly his response could be suppressed, however, he still demanded. The sudden changes of each of these twelve men's face evidenced to Zen that he was the only one without knowing. He felt the unexpected agony of deception of the thought of his brother.

"This conference is over."

Zen starred at his brother with his blue eyes burning at him and he replied with the same expression but later stood up. Everyone did the same including his own younger brother who was having mix feelings in his body. Izana then unattached his stare from his brother then left the room with his brother following.

.

.

Zen grievously threw himself into his office chair. He's been quiet since their trip from the meeting. There were so many thoughts in his mind. Nothing was summoning up. There were so many guesses of what could have happened to Shirayuki and Obi, and everybody including his brother is keeping it away from him.

"Zen?" called Mitsuhide, composing Zen from his silent mood.

"Hmm?"

"You know, your brother isn't the only person, so far, who knows about _their_ whereabouts. Someone closest to him might know about it, too."

Mitsuhide's sentence to Zen was senseless to him at first before he figured it out and suddenly felt silly and brainless. Of course, _she_ was to be the only person to know about.

.

.

"What makes you think I might know something about it, Prince Zen?" The lovely lady of Izana asked with slight curiosity.

"Well, I'm not certain, but at the least, if you discern something about them, just tell me." Zen tried convincing Haki to tell him the slightest information she knows about Shirayuki and Obi.

"Prince Zen —"

"My own brother is trying to hide my own wife and friend away from me, do you think that is appropriate? I have completely even lost my rights."

Haki turned away from Zen's sight. She was not willing to disclose such privatized information she has been decreed not to tell, but looking at Zen, who had such strong-minded eyes was just troublesome for her. Absolutely, she could dismiss Zen from her presence, but that, she did not want to do.

"If you promise."

"Absolutely! I promise," Zen said with so much enthusiasm in his voice. Someone to turn to without them showing their backs to him because of his brother'.

"Shirayuki and Obi are, unfortunately, —"

And just then, at that moment, without a second, as if intended, the door burst open, revealing the man in his graciousness, standing fully with his blue eyes painstakingly gazing the woman in front of him. The inner of Zen screamed with disappointment once again. He was so close to finding out what has happened to his wife. His eyes shortly met with his fiery-looking brother before he left the room.

Few seconds after Zen left, Haki stilled there with her chest striking faster every second, that she felt Izana could even hear. To her relieve, Izana left, with his intense expression, without saying a single word.

.

.

"I was trying my best, Your Majesty." Mitsuhide tried explaining himself out from the shell. "I wouldn't want Zen to suspect anything from me."

"Mitsuhide," Izana called bluntly despite his wrath towards Mitsuhide for giving such an advice to Zen. "follow me."

Gentle relief filled Mitsuhide as he sighed. He hopes to be forgiven for his intentional advice. Both men knew Mitsuhide was fighting for Zen's side to be told of the whereabouts of Shirayuki and that he wasn't in supportive of Izana.

Their many tons of curves started to worry Mitsuhide. Upon reaching somewhere Mitsuhide has heard of but never seen before in the castle during all his serving days in the castle. A nurse welcomed them. Izana dismissed her instantly.

They were many doors, each with different door color. They enrolled in one of them. The room was not welcoming. Everything in the room was surprisingly too dark and not pleasing. The first thing he saw was the color red and face with the rest of the body covered.

"Some certain things are always kept a secret for a reason, Mitsuhide." Izana then walked over to the body and took the blanket off the body. "These are some reasons."

Mitsuhide eyes were so wide that he felt them to escape out in anytime soon. He felt feeble. The feelings of pain and tears rose. Inconceivable that it couldn't be anyone that the person he also cares for. His body felt so loose just looking at her. How he now wishes for Zen to ever find out about this.

Shirayuki. In a bed. Eyes closed. Covered in bandages with blood stains and her body deformed.

Izana proceeded his way out no more wanting to see the horrified expression on his face.

"Your other friend, Obi, unfortunately too, occupies the next room."


	48. Chapter 48: Paralyzed

_Chapter 48:_ ** _Paralyzed_**

It had started again — the cold winter. Despite the preparation of the awaited winter, their insides still hardened— just like their Prince Zen.

No one felt betrayal at the moment that he was feeling. To had had someone - his best friend - betray him like that, he felt alone. Shirayuki and Obi are his reasons for crying, hoping and praying every day that the Almighty have mercy on them.

The door quietly opened. Zen wasn't interested to know who as he already knew.

"So, Mitsuhide," Anger was filled inside him since yesterday morning. He swallowed his anger and slept hoping not to do anything out of line. "tell me, how much and secretly does my brother reward you for working for him?"

Mitsuhide's face bewildered. "I do not understand. Is something wrong?"

All through the evening and night, and even in his sleep, he wished and pleaded for patience so the confronting of Mitsuhide, he would not overreact with his flaming anger, disappointment, and betrayal towards him directly. Yet it seemed he was losing control; the more he looked at him more he despised.

"If you badly need interpretation before understanding, I asked, how much do you get paid for working for my brother and keeping Shirayuki's and Obi's whereabouts secret?"

The confused face of Mitsuhide instantly changed. He was not looking forward to Zen finally finding out. As much as is angry at him was as much as he badly wanted to tell the truth about Shirayuki and Obi with Izana's help.

"Zen, believe me, I wanted, so badly, to tell you, but your brother, he —"

Zen wasn't listening. He kept on staring and cradling his daughter Laila in his arms. As he tried to put Laila down onto her own baby bed, she started whining. His children were so good at pretending just for extra care and attention despite being only one week to being eight months old.

"With everything going on, I kept telling you my feelings: how much I was hurt, angry, desperate to find out not knowing that you, Mitsuhide of all people, were working together with my brother secretly telling him of all my moves and everything, just because he is the King. Mitsuhide, I am remarkably disappointed in you and to ever think that you were actually there for me all this time."

Zen without a second thought left his children's room with Laila in his arms and Zehel taking the lead with his crawling movements. Shortly after, Laila protested on not letting her brother have all the fun and demanded to be of out of Zen's chest, Zen obliged.

Autumn ended so soon this year, and winter was surprisingly early and so unbelievably cold. Zen strolled with his twins for closely five minutes around the castle not caring about what the talkative were talking about behind his back.

They say Suki and Cora on their way.

"My pleas, maids. I couldn't put these energetic babies to their afternoon sleep as I promised."

"No need for apologies, Prince Zen," Suki spoke.

Suki and Cora picked up the small adorable twins who were watching the snow outside from the cut-through pillars, protested of them wanting to be with their father rather than being forced to sleep by their nursemaid.

"Tsen!" Zehel called and waved at Zen, and Zen also waved back. Really amusing how he learned his name in such a wrong way. "Tsen!" Zehel called again and again and again and again till they were finally not able to be seen anymore.

The smiling face of Zen suddenly disappeared, and he started walking; taking a completely different route. Upon reaching his destination, he saw few guards who were guarding the place and as usual, they would command him, in the name of his brother, the King, to stop and turn around, but now, he could hardly care of any darn guard. The guards didn't dare to interfere or even question Zen, especially with a wicked expression on his face, they quietly let him in.

Very much to his surprise, the nurse wasn't at her normal place as she has always been. Zen recognized the doors and entered the first one.

The room he had entered yesterday evening, after finding out on his own where his wife and best friend was, since nobody, even his own brother and his trustworthy friend, decided to keep it to themselves.

"Prince Zen." Lady Haruko unattached herself from the sitting chair and curtsied to Zen, and he also returned a greeting.

Zen's deep cerulean eyes averted to the man with black hair and yellow eyes, as he stared back to the blue eyes.

Haruko squeezed the man lying down helpless hands and excused herself.

As he was about to speak, Zen interrupted, "Obi, please, not now."

Obi kept his mouth shut as commanded and shifted his eyes. The guilt running through for not being able to protect his own Princess, he felt very ashamed and embarrassed by himself. He always felt apologetic whenever he saw Zen; he never meant to hurt Zen, or even allow Shirayuki to be hurt.

"Anything could have happened to you. You could have been dead," Zen commented as his eyes scanned Obi's left rib. He was shot, during the attack, few millimeters away from the apex of his heart, the most inferior portion of the heart. It had amused Zen and wondered, If the shooter had succeeded shooting Obi's heart, as Obi claims, he, Zen, would not know what to do.

"My brother's secret investigators will be interviewing you on the upcoming two days time, since you're only who really knows what really happened, excluding the maid, of course."

Zen was curious, too. He also badly wanted to know and hear how it all happened, and he hopes to find out from Obi soon, too. But Obi's time-lapse of speaking is always minimized, as he is not allowed to speak much due to the constant fear of losing air to his almost-hurt heart after being in a coma for almost two weeks.

Obi's response was only a simple, weak nod.

Not wanting to disturb or force Obi to speak anymore Zen excused himself. He heaved a sigh and paused when he was about to open the next door. The room that made his body weak, his eyes teary, heart squeeze and cry. Entering that room full of dead hopes made him feel like she wouldn't survive.

He remembers yesterday late afternoon, the day he regrets the most, finding out about his wife and her aide.

He remembers her body perfectly; from head to toe of her body was covered in bandages; from her shoulder to beneath her breast, then continues from her waist to her thigh, her legs exposed, showing the deformed legs, caused by a deadly chemical.

He didn't want to see her. He couldn't face her. He felt like he had betrayed her. He promised to protect her, but this time he didn't save her. Every minute doesn't guarantee her waking up from her unconsciousness state. Her wounds deepening. The last thing that kills his intestines is that if Shirayuki manages to wake up, she might be paralyzed. Forever.

Never ever going to walk again.


	49. Chapter 49: Snake in Pasture

**A/N: This chapter holds so much vulnerable information about this current ongoing script. Though, if you find it difficult to understand, just re-read the chapters 47: Reveal and 48: Paralyzed. But if there's still something to ask, just go ahead;)**

.

.

 _Chapter 49:_ ** _Snake in Pasture_**

The breeze of the most unfavored weather and season was miscarrying its wind uncontrollably. It was just the start of the freeze but felt as if the middle of winter. The treetops, the ground, the roof, and even the humans were topped by the snow from the of minus fifteen-celsius degree.

No other sound echoed, not even the sound of the walking white-haired Prince. His lips have been reserved since prime. He was so lost. Nothing made him smile, nothing made him cry, nothing made him emotional, only chuckled when with his children, his cherished twins. Nothing else. He was a broken piece, ready not to be repaired, and also not wanting to be repaired. Nothing kept him going. His heart was shattered and somewhere far away from him, bedridden.

He curved his path into another hallway, somewhere he was familiar with, somewhere he was first not allowed to enter, allowed to know, somewhere he was forbidden from all in the name of to keep him "safe".

So far, along with his brother and some trustworthy men, he has managed to clear all gossips and rumors about Shirayuki and Obi. It worked successfully.

His body braked. "What the—" Suddenly the person started running. Once again, no guards around.

Mitsuhide took the lead and started chasing the person, and Zen took the other path from where he or she came from.

His legs were moving unsurprisingly on their own. He burst into the room where his soul and hope left his body anytime he entered.

Zen saw her bitterly crying, her red hair a bit messy, her face reddened from crying.

Shirayuki's reddened sclera met with his astounded husband.

"Zen..." She called his name with a gently and cracky voice, and more tears flowed down her cheek passing by her chin, sweaty neck and down her bandaged chest.

In less than a rapid, he walked over to her and hugged her. Goodness! He had never seen Shirayuki so broken in his entire life. Her body hugged back. Her hands clutched tightly on Zen's attire and cried and cried.

He continued to hug her and listened to her cry, that poured so much emotion till her sobs lowered slowly.

Zen, in a motion, caressed her hair and back, kissing her on the head regularly, with his eyes closed.

He admits it's been so long he's held Shirayuki in this way. The last time was when he was leaving. They hugged and kissed, only for him to come back weeks later that his wife was seriously unconscious with her aide, bedridden.

They released from their long-term hug. He set her back to the bed. He wiped off the tears from her face with his thumb, then took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned her sweaty neck from crying and her upper chest.

"Tell me," Zen began softly, his fingers caressing her face. "what happened?"

"She threatened..." Then another flow began.

Zen's eyebrow raised lightly when he realized the person is a _she_ \- a female."It's okay, take your time."

Shirayuki strongly held Zen's other fingers, trying to take her time to remember and recover.

"It was awful. She wanted to kill me. She strangled me."

"Nothing is going to kill you. No one is going to kill you. I'm here now."

Zen soothed his words so Shirayuki could calm down, but she was still restless. Unwilling to listen or be comforted.

It's been only three days since she woke up from her slumber. The relief that went through past his body was beyond amazing. He wanted to be of help. He was trying.

He was trying, really.

Just then someone knocked. Zen realized how much Shirayuki's body tensed, but he reassured her by using calming words.

"Obi...?" Zen muttered softly, really surprised that the man who was nearly shot in his heart was standing there. "What are you doing?"

"Spying on some suspects," he answered gently. His eyes shortly sighted at Shirayuki, who looked equally surprised. He's been secretly visiting her, whenever she sleeps to seek forgiveness. He felt responsible for her situation. He might have saved her from getting burnt in the face, but that alone didn't and couldn't make him a hero. Nothing is going to make him, as long as he felt responsible for her accident. "Mitsuhide seeks your presence." Then he quickly left, not waiting for any response. Too much guilt filled him to stand there another second.

Zen pecked Shirayuki on the forehead, but as he was about to leave she held his cloth so tightly and looked straight into his eyes. He wanted to know who was in the cloak and who made his princess cry, but she didn't want him to leave her alone.

Zen visits her every day since he found out about where she was. He wanted to be the first person Shirayuki sees when she wakes up, and he succeeded. He helped her regain full consciousness and health, despite being destroyed in the leg.

He recognized the plea in her eyes and decided to stay longer with Shirayuki.

.

.

His legs moved accordingly, desperate to reach his destination. He was imagining all possible people who could be behind this and still be torturing Shirayuki. Luckily, he met Obi on his way who showed the rest of the way.

Upon reaching their end, Zen realized only Mitsuhide was on the view.

"Where's the person?" Zen asked Mitsuhide with impatient voice. Mitsuhide might have betrayed Zen, but that didn't mean he would hate his aide forever. He forgave and tried to forget.

"She's been detained by his Majesty's guards, unfortunately."

Zen hissed. His brother's guards. He knew he's not going to get any information now. "Who was it?"

"The nurse," Mitsuhide quietly as if he didn't want any outside to hear. "The nurse who was in charge of taking care of both Shirayuki and Obi. She's the reason they were unconscious. Apparently, also slow poisoning them."

"That's absurd!" Zen's face horrified. The nurse of all people. She always seemed so different. He couldn't believe it. The nurse was the one who soothed him whenever he visited. She was the one that gave him words of courage. Only to find out she's behind this.

"But that doesn't explain why she would want to be caught," Obi stepped in, getting Zen off his far mind. "She could have used her nurse uniform instead of a cloak."

"Well, apparently, it was a plan. She knew Zen always visited Shirayuki during this time, so she definitely planned it. On top, the person who arrowed you and deformed Shirayuki also wanted to be caught, that's why he didn't kill the maid when he had the chance, but didn't. He wanted to be caught," Mitsuhide replied.

"This," Zen twirled his I decided finger in the air. "doesn't make sense. Nothing is making sense. Especially wanting to be caught and be executed." And it was true, nothing was making sense.

Zen looked up at Obi. "When did you start secretly spying? Are you not at pains?"

Obi shrugged lightly. "When I realized the _nurse_ always acted funny whenever I didn't eat the food or drink she brings to me. And no, I'm not at pains."

Mitsuhide suddenly raised his eyebrows to Obi's last sentence, which explained Obi was definitely at pains, which Zen saw.

"Okay, if you say so. I must return to Shirayuki. Mitsuhide, forward all these information to my brother." With that Zen left.

"Really?! You lied again!" Obi burst in immediately as Zen was no more.

"I had to! His Majesty needs someone from the inner circle!" Mitsuhide defended.

Obi frowned. "Still! It's called betrayal! If he finds out -"

" - he's never, only if you help me." Mitsuhide interrupted.

Obi stood quietly for seconds. "Since you know too much, tell me, who's really behind this? Who is the one that leaked information of Shirayuki's schedule, bribed the nurse into this?"

"Alyne," Mitsuhide called out straightforwardly as of he wanted wanted Obi to ask. "The daughter of the most respected Duke in Clarines."

"That lady-in-waiting?" Obi called in bitter. "She's the one Shirayuki trust most out of her other maids. How could she?!"

"She's evilest compared to a snake in the pasture. She's in partnership with Lord X and his co. She's supposedly the one responsible for your pains and also for the reason Shirayuki might never be able to walk again."


	50. Chapter 50: A Chance

_Chapter 50:_ ** _A chance_**

 **Reply to 'Another** **Guest** **of': Good to know that it gives you chills. Yes, I'm very sorry, but the updates are going to go on like this. Yes, I did say in one** **of** **my** **past** **notes** **that I might have to end this story soon, it's just that I was very frustrated during that time with this story. And honestly, I've been thinking the same. Thank you for your words.**

 **Reply to lemons0202: Honestly, I think if he had found out, he would have probably brought down the whole castle. But in any case, Izana just wanted to use Zen's love for Shirayuki to investigate things himself, that's why. I hope this answers your question.**

 **And thank all of you for your reviews/comments.**

 **Happy 50th chapter!**

.

.

.

"So, how was it? What did she say about my condition?" Shirayuki asked intensively.

"Nothing much, just said that there might still be a chance," Zen answered with a little smile on his face. The amazing glimpse of happiness on Shirayuki's lips made him smile even more.

"Still a chance..." Shirayuki whispered as she patted Zehel on his back then looked back at Zen. "Looks like your prayer has been answered."

Zen chuckled and his eyes averted to Shirayuki's legs. It was deformed with bruises and marks of the chemical. "Point of correction, sweetheart, our prayers." He then stood up from his chair and kissed her soft lips. "And you will turn into a baby learning how to walk." Shirayuki laughed at her imaginations of her being instructed how to take her first step. "Unfortunately, my time is running, I have to go."

"Come on, Zehel," Zen called out to his son, who was strongly, with his miniature strength, holding onto his mother. Zen had to resume to his work and his son was not biding it. It was unclear to him: did his son realize his mother had gone missing for over a month, and missed her so badly, that today, the first time in a while, he cuddles her so hard for minutes.

The door slowly opened.

"I-I am sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't know I was interrupting." Alyne kept her head low with an apologetic look on her face with her hands holding a tray of water and a glass.

"It's alright," Zen responded without looking at Alyne's face intensively trying to loosen up his son from his mother's care.

"Zehel!" Zen stated sternly at the boy who had his arms around Shirayuki. He realized that Zehel was starting to loosen up his arms. He took him from her neck, realized the tears from his earlier sobs and brought him to his chest to comfort him.

"I will see you in the evening," Zen calmly informed and Shirayuki responded with a nod. He then leaned in kissed her cheeks. "Let's go, Laila." His hands held his daughters palm for support, so she can peacefully walk without falling.

Alyne placed the tray on a small table beside Shirayuki. "I was to come early, but I thought I was being followed, so I took a different route."

"Not a problem. I perfectly understand."

And Shirayuki really did understand.

No one wasn't supposed to know where she was. Just a few knew. It's been a week since the incident of finding out about the nurse and her nurse. According to Zen, she was tortured and punished, but she refused to give any informative information till she killed herself a few days ago.

Shirayuki was soon transferred from her hiding place to the main castle, where she's more secure. Rumours started to bloom of Shirayuki's sudden disappearance, despite thinking everything was in control, and without a choice, Zen informed that Shirayuki has been caught in the winter seasonal flu and needed a long-time rest.

Out of her maids, only Alyne knew that Shirayuki isn't suffering from seasonal flu rather, but from an accident. She trusted Alyne. Not that Cora or Suki weren't as reliable, but they already had responsibilities to fulfill and having them know might unintentionally spark a slander from their mouths of the situation. Alyne is responsible for making sure all her drugs are intact, been taken and help Shirayuki in the restroom.

"I brought you water," Alyne suggested, already pouring the water.

Shirayuki wasn't very thirsty, but she still drank the water offered by Alyne.

"Want more?"

Shirayuki was about to object when she realized Alyne had already poured a quarter of the water into the glass. So Shirayuki just drank it and gestured for her not to pour any more.

As they talk about her health progress, Alyne realized Shirayuki was talking less and less.

"You need to rest. You seem really tired." Alyne settled her better on the bed in her room.

She was all alone with her Lady. Her hands moved around Shirayuki's body till her hands reached Shirayuki's deformed legs. "Poor Princess. How worthless you look now. Get better soon." Alyne got up to the door and looked back at the _sleeping_ woman. "I hope you can also survive."

.

.

.

"You no longer knock?"

"Why would I?" Mitsuhide answered vividly.

Obi quickly put on a nearby attire to cover himself.

Mitsuhide watched as his friend rapidly put on a tunic to cover his upper body. "I received a complaint that you've been groaning and growling in pains during nights and even during daytime." He realized the light frown on Obi, but continued sternly, "For I know, your chest only hurts when you force it. So tell me, what have you done to it?"

Obi looked back at Mitsuhide, ready to defend himself. "I don't force it. It happens."

Mitsuhide raised his eyebrows with disbelief. "It happens, yet you've missed your check-ups four times in a row, argued you've not been having no aches in your chest, lungs, not even heartburns, and not been taking your medications and pills. Obi, you are playing your heart, and you can die!" He tried keeping his voice low, but he was filled with so much rage with his friend's carelessness. "So tell me, what have you been doing outside the castle between two and five a.m.?"

Mitsuhide realized it. His friend was not ready for such a question, but he knew it; nothing is secret under the eyes of the turquoise-haired man.

"It won't help you, Obi. Leaving the castle to find someone you've never met, never seen before. Totally useless!"

"At the least, it's worth it. I'm trying to find more evidence and tracks. Something worth my time. What of you? You let the enemy run around while you could prevent a death of our Prince's wife all in the name of _'because His Majesty needs someone from the inner circle'_ ," Obi spluttered back his voice with so much frustration of being caught in his actions.

Mitsuhide wouldn't lie, Obi was right. "But no imbecile would do something like that at this moment. Alyne is definitely not an imbecile woman, she's very intelligent and knows what she wants, and how she wants it. Ending Shirayuki would be obvious who is responsible."

"Think whatever you want of my actions towards Shirayuki and keeping it secret from Zen about Alyne and even from the King himself, but yours is between life and death." Mitsuhide then pointed his index finger at his friend. "You're not a child, Obi, you know what to do. Playing with your health won't solve anything that's happened in the past. If you don't change, I will inform Zen, and you know what he's going to do." He sighed, relieved of getting his emotions spat out. Then said in a calm, yet in an undercover tone, "Attend with me today at supper. I've got a secret to tell you."


	51. Chapter 51: Fallen Angel

**The sciatic nerve** is the widest, largest and longest single nerve in the human body. Sciatica( pain along the sciatic never) can cause numbness, tingling, pain, and weakness. It begins in the lower back and runs through the buttock and down the lower limb going from the top of the leg to the foot on the posterior aspect.

.

.

 _Chapter 51:_ ** _Fallen Angel_**

Shirayuki's eyes were forced to shut, grit her teeth so hard and try to control the sounds of her pain inside her. Her legs hurt so much. Her body hurt so much. The bruises, scrapes and cuts, all of it hurt her. Not that she didn't want to open her eyes to see what her husband was doing to her, but opening her eyes, for her, would make it hurt more than it's supposed to.

Zen tried his best to do it softly and gently, but with Shirayuki not being able to control her movements due to her pain was making it harder for him to do it softly and gently.

This happened every other day. Every single other day. Zen would always volunteer to carefully spread the ointment, try to massage and stretch her legs, but her legs being touched always made her cry.

She had bruises, cut and scrapes all over from her knee to her ankle, but her sciatic nerve was worsening it.

The pain felt like sharp-toothed creature was eating her raw from the inside, and her wounded legs felt like searing; extremely scorching and intense.

She grunted so loudly when Zen intentionally used his hands around Shirayuki's shin, making her feel more pain especially with quick movements of her fibula and tibia bone crashing together. She had no choice, but to absorb the trauma and swallow the pain.

Finally, the pain started to pull back like the sea wave going out. Shirayuki started to take deep breaths, happy that it was done. The pains were retreating, but the tingling, pain numbness and Zen's arms could still be felt.

"All done," Zen said with a small smile on his face. But his wife wasn't. Yes, she was happy that the pain was retreating, but her inside was already crying for the next two days' pain.

Zen took out his handkerchief and gave it to Shirayuki, who used it to clean her sweaty, crying face. Her face was slightly red, and so were her eyes. He didn't wait before he slept beside Shirayuki.

"How are you feeling?" Zen asked as he made himself comfortable in lying on his side beside Shirayuki. His hand in motion, straightening Shirayuki's hair.

"I can feel the sciatica, my legs are aching; I can't move it, it's too numb and weak. It's like my fibula and tibia want to fall out of the shin. Too much pain in my back and hips. My body is hurting."

Zen listened. He was very familiar with this sentence, just with a change of words. He comforted her. She was stiff. She couldn't move her body especially her lower body. And this always happens whenever the ointment is applied; she becomes paralyzed.

"Sorry I can't turn you over." Zen comforted as he kissed Shirayuki's scalp. He could, but he wouldn't. It would help ease her the pains in her waist and hips, and mostly her sciatica aches, but it wouldn't help her unhealed lower limb, which is the first priority. He kept on kissing her scalp till her breath was resuming to its standards.

"It's operating," Shirayuki muttered, raised her chin higher and smiled at Zen. She was tiring. The ointment, like it's supposed to, is working. Half of the ointment's substances sucks energy from her body to make her sleep so that she can rest and make the other half work peacefully without interruptions. "I will see you tomorrow."

Zen got up from the bed. "I will be here six a.m. sharp."

Shirayuki couldn't help, but laugh out weakly at her spouse's intense sentence with an empty meaning. "You always exaggerate that."

Zen shrugged and neared Shirayuki. "At least, I still say it," He mumbled softly and didn't hesitate to kiss Shirayuki despite her eyes closed from her slumber.

.

.

.

"What are you doing?"

Alyne's breath gasped like the air surrounding her vanished, with her eyes slightly widened. She wasn't expecting Shirayuki to be awake by now.

"Nothing."

Shirayuki's eyes wandered slowly up and down at Alyne with her drowsy eyes. She raised her upper body up, feeling the burns from her lower limb due to Zen's intense spread over legs.

"And that pillow holding you?"

It was evident Alyne was trying to hide the pillow behind her with her looking very sweaty with surprise.

"I felt it, Alyne, you didn't have to lie. You were just trying to annihilate me with that pillow," Shirayuki, doubtless of still being tired because of the topical medication, was looking sternly at her maid.

"No! I wouldn't do something like that! I was just adjusting it properly." Shirayuki could feel sweat beading on her forehead.

"Alyne, give it up already, it's too obvious."

She dropped it on the floor, feeling defeated. She tried to swallow and talk at the same time but ended up gulping. "I then give up."

Shirayuki's stomach suddenly felt heavy. She didn't expect Alyne to do something like this. She was just threatening her because her instincts were leading her, but Alyne admitted it. She was really trying to kill her.

The pain shot up her arm like fire. She winced. It exploded in her head, making her feel sudden dizziness. The pain was like her arm been replaced with ice and electricity wired straight into her spine. "Why?"

She bowed her head, letting her hair screen her face. She turned away in an attempt to hide her betrayal from Shirayuki, but her eyes glistened with the pain of her disloyalty.

"Why" Alyne's eyes abruptly caught Shirayuki's eyes that were of betrayal. She lips pressed tight, eyes focusing on the woman sitting on the bed. Then she smiled. A forced smile made out of nothing, humiliation. "Because I have to."

Shirayuki's legs no longer hurt that much, it was her heart. She trusted Alyne out of her other maids that now, she is thwarted at herself.

"But you know something, my dearest princess" Alyne took a step forward with a grin on her face. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to continue my task."

"What?!" Her voice was barely audible.

Alyne pulled Shirayuki back firmly by grabbing her by the neck and nape. Her hands were grasping Shirayuki at her throat, leaving her without air.

Shirayuki tried clawing her fingers at her hand, but her heart, once quickly beating, is already now slowing in tempo. She feels slipping away. She tries to pry Alyne's fingers away, but she is slowly losing consciousness. She was screaming silently, gasping for breath; only ragged gasps were escaping. She officially lost it when Alyne used her knees on her. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably. It was hurting her.

Alyne's grip was too strong to wriggle out of. Her lungs started to ache and her eyes were bulging. She sank to the bed, kicking her legs and audibly screaming her best out of her lungs.

Alyne's eyes burned with emptiness, desperation, and anger.

The edge of Shirayuki's vision went dark. She believed she was going to die after all. She couldn't move, no matter how had she had struggled. Her face and throat had an immense pressure. Her mind grew dim.

Alyne was filled with trepidation. Her heart was thumping so loud that she was sure the non-living things around her could hear it. In front of her was Shirayuki who lied there helpless - dead. Her imagination was running wild, with rough curls tumbling angrily, pounding her heart heavily.

It was easy. Easier than she had expected. Easier than she had in her imaginations. The pillow didn't work. But her own hands work. She was proud of herself.

Alyne took Shirayuki by her bruised legs and dragged her from her bed. She made sure Shirayuki's head wouldn't hit the ground as she was not ready to clean up blood. She pushed the deceased body of Shirayuki under the bed. Space was small for Shirayuki's body to fit, but she tried her best.

She was relieved. After weeks of doubts about challenging herself of her death, she finally did it, and she was satisfied with herself. She was celebrating in her mind when a knock suddenly froze her mind with answerable answers.

It was Mitsuhide holding a lamp with his right hand and the other clutching his sword

"Alyne?" Mitsuhide looked at Alyne with surprised eyes. "What are you doing at this time of the evening?"

The beads of sweat were returning to her face as she gently closed the door behind her. "I had not seen the princess since afternoon, so I wanted to make sure everything was properly settled."

He looked dissatisfied and little skeptical as he knows that by this time, she is not supposed to be. "Okay. But in any case, Prince Zen sent me to check on Shirayuki."

Alyne cussed at herself. She realized she was not supposed to open the door, Mitsuhide would've still proceeded to the room and she would've hidden. And this - preventing Mitsuhide - wouldn't have happened.

He took a step forward, trying to let Alyne move so he can enter.

So much was running through her head. Shirayuki's body was well hidden, but her heart was now in her throat; feeling every single beat. "The Princess is sleeping, presumably form taking the ointment treatment. And-"

"Yes, I know that." Mitsuhide didn't let Alyne speak for a second before he entered the carefully making sure he wouldn't wake Shirayuki up.

Alyne instantly closed the door behind her. This was her chance. Not to run away, but to hide somewhere away from this.

And then, right then she saw Obi leaning on the pillars smiling widely at her. She couldn't but smile back. She's never felt her palm so wet before. She didn't realize Obi was here while talking to Mitsuhide. She decided to see if she could excuse herself and use the other route, only to find two guards, opposite each other, standing there, looking at her like she was a pitiful woman that she was.

She couldn't escape now. she would be stopped by the three men if she tries walking away. She will only be set loose if Mitsuhide confirms so.

Alyne walked up to Obi trying to ease her way over Obi. "Why are those guards here? I have never seen them before."

Obi shrugged. "I honestly do not know. Mitsuhide insisted taking them along."

"Alyne!" Mitsuhide's powerful manly voice was heard through the thick door.

Inside her body, she was shaking uncontrollably, copiously sweating, sudden lack of oxygen. She realized how her walk was jerky. But she still had held her face strong. There was one excuse so far she could give to Mitsuhide and she was ready for any questions Mitsuhide shoots at her. She would answer firmly. If she plays confident, she will be let go.

Alyne confidently opened the door, ready to give any answers that would save her. And just like before, her lungs were in need of air.

"What?!" Her voice was so shaky, disbelieving what she was seeing. "You-"

"Thought I was dead? Really? Alyne, my dearest, what type of a princess do you see me as?"

There she sat. Looking like nothing happened. Not smiling. Not looking betrayed. No pains surfaced on her face. She was sitting down, her green eyes looking deep into Alyne's hazel eyes.

A feeling of disorientation, dizziness, euphoria was hitting Alyne like never before. She was now done for. She paced over to where she had hidden the body. It wasn't there. It was real. The woman in front of her. She then saw Mitsuhide lighting lights, making her see Shirayuki even more different.

She stood up from the chair and walked over to Alyne in a normal pace, slightly limbing. She thought Shirayuki couldn't walk, especially today, because she's supposed to be weak today. Her green eyes still did not leave Alyne's hazel eyes. They stared deep.

"I must be honest with you, Alyne, I'm really disappointed in you. I trusted you most, and you disappointed me most. Even to the point of killing me just to achieve something you've been doubting yourself on. Pathetic."

Alyne's brows raised, astounded. She thought she was going to get away and hide, but now here she was. This was the woman in less than minutes ago she was strangling.

The noise behind made her turn with anticipation to know what was going on. Her eyes wandered, finding Obi looking at her like she's a criminal. Then the two guards followed holding a rope.

They didn't hesitate and started tying Alyne's hands behind her.

"You guilty of conspiring to assassinate Her Royal Highness, Princess Shirayuki. Got any last words?"

She didn't have any. She was out and shot of words. Everything happened fast.

Shirayuki watched as her first lady-in-waiting was being dragged with effort out of the room.

She was sad. She really liked Alyne. Her beautiful hazel eyes made her very beautiful. But she used herself to be a puppet. In the end, Shirayuki had to play along with this all.

"Are you sure you're really alright?" Mitsuhide asked, interrupting Shirayuki's mind.

"Yes, of course. Feeling a bit weak from not breathing a while and from the ointment from earlier, but clearly, I'm fine," Shirayuki responded, "I will go see Zen now before he realizes."

"Before that, His Majesty would like to see you privately."

She wasn't surprised he wants to see. She, herself, even wanted to see him for a short discussion.


	52. Chapter 52: Truths

**Thank you very much for the amazing comments.**

 _._

 _Chapter 52:_ _ **Truths**_

.

.

After everything happened, Shirayuki asked Mitsuhide and Obi if they could clear out Alyne's space and inspect if they can find out anything suspicious, especially from her bedroom. They agreed, but Obi indirectly insisted on escorting Shirayuki to Izana, which Shirayuki didn't resist. Shirayuki and Obi left Mitsuhide and they departed.

Shirayuki felt the coldness accompanied by shivering despite walking through the inside halls, avoiding the cold winter weather. It's been close to months since they have been alone together after the invasion. For them being alone together like this, it just brought back the memories both are hoping to forget. Especially for Obi. He was to protect her, but he didn't. He couldn't. And he regrets it.

"I heard a controversy about your health."Shirayuki, step by step, slowed down her pace of walking, intentionally waiting up for Obi, who was behind her. "How are your injuries? I also heard about your break-downs."

Obi's horizontal wrinkles appear on his forehead with slight frustration about something he would have loved for Mitsuhide to keep it to himself. "You know about it?"

Shirayuki smiled, despite being brokenhearted of being the reason her lady Alyne might not witness the end of the month. "You mean, I indirectly warned you about your escapades?"

Obi's eyebrows curved. "I never knew you knew."

"I caught you one night creeping yourself out of the castle. I just promptly informed Mitsuhide to warn you and pay an attentive attention to your movements."

With Shirayuki at Obi's side, he could still see Shirayuki limbing lightly on her leg. It was obvious to him Shirayuki was tired and barely had any energy left. But she had been called by Izana for a quick talk before Shirayuki can rest after a hectic and frenetic night.

She continued, "What did you discover? And I assume you have evidence, too."

He scraped his hair. "Nothing much. Just found out where the main base of Lord X's assassins. I do believe there are other smaller bases around Wistal. Since I couldn't have recalled everything they said, I recorded it."

"Amusing. Thank you very much for your efforts, despite being in pain to get such informative information. Shirayuki turned and faced Obi. She put her hand on his cheek. "I mean it, Obi. You might feel hesitant about it, but without you, this moment won't be happening." She leaned in and kissed Obi's cheek. "I am much obliged."

Obi watched as Shirayuki walked away. He leaned in one of the pillars thinking about everything from the start as he waited for Shirayuki outside the door.

"Your Majesty," Shirayuki greeted with a low bow, feeling a sharp pain in her neck. She could still feel Alyne's cold hands on her neck, like she never took them away.

"After nearly two years of being married to my brother, you still refer to me as _that_?" He had given her a solid permission to call him by his name. "Which part of my name is difficult? The consonants or the vowels?"

Shirayuki couldn't help, but smile. She wasn't sure, though, if it was merely a joke or not as she could not really analyze his face well. Izana's gestured for her to take a seat, which she happily accepted. He gesticulated if she would like to share his wine with him. She instantly declines the offer in a gentle way and thanks him. He puts his bottle of wine on a small table beside him and he sits down.

"I perceived your lady got herself a death penalty." Izana took a long sip of his red wine. "Authentically, It was quite unexpected."

"Neither did I. But with the way everything set, I believe she was pressured."

Izana poured himself another full glass of red wine. "Your next court lady, who will permanently replace the previous, will arrive tomorrow." He realized her upper eyelids raise to open her eyes wider by the guess of how fast everything is proceeding.

Shirayuki nodded. "Obi informed that Lord X has more operators than we anticipated. I will visit Alyne tomorrow for the last time before she is no more. I would like to use that moment to know things from her."

"Permitted, as long as Zen approves."

Izana took the last sip and poured another drink for himself, which starts to concern Shirayuki and upsets about the percentage of alcohol in his drink. The height of the bottle and even name could tell the alcohol percentage is high.

He sighed. "I'm quite elated you're still respirating."

"All thanks to you. And your plans worked very well, just as you predicted." Shirayuki smiled.

Izana suddenly raises his eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Mitsuhide told me. Everything. Some unspoken secrets, too, unfortunately."

"Aish, too bad."

"Very." She flexed the muscles at the sides of her mouth. They talked and talked till Shirayuki was satisfied with what she really really came to see Izana for. She got up from her hair like a clumsy child standin up. "Excuse me." Shirayuki left the room.

They saw Mitsuhide on their way back, heading to where they are coming from. It was a cold night, and Shirayuki looked so pale. Mitsuhide showed them some letters and pictures.

"These symbols on these letters belong to Lord X's organization. Meaning Alyne unmistakenly received letters from them."

"The pictures?" Shirayuki asked.

"There are, so far, only five pictures." Mitsuhide showed them.

But Shirayuki averted her eyes when the last three pictures were of a naked couple in a middle of a sexual intercourse. "What's this?"

Mitsuhide arranged them back in his hands. "I'm not quiet sure. In one of the letters says of exposing these pictures and disgracing Alyne."

Everything was starting to confuse again for Shirayuki. But one thing was for sure. The woman in those pictures were definitely not Alyne.

Shirayuki thanked Mitsuhide and told him to inform Izana about all these. She also thanked Obi for accompanying her and he retired.

Shirayuki was nervous. As she opened the door, she realized he is staring at the door. When she starts moving quietly, he still follows her with his eyes. "Welcome. I've been waiting."

She walked up to him. "Ze-

"I already know. No need for explanations."

Shirayuki looked down, a bit nervous from the way Zen was looking at her. "Izana intentionally gave me a direct warning of telling you anything."

"Shirayuki," Zen scratched his forehead. "Of course, I know that. But you could have said something. But I guess he wanted you to solve everything alone. Without my help. That's why he even refused to tell me where you were at first. He didn't want to give me hope so that when you manage to wake up, you can solve the matter yourself, while he keeps me away from you."

"You understand. So that means you are no longer angry."

"I never was, honestly. I'm actually proud. Very proud of you. And that you survived from being strangled." Zen smiled. "But, I'm still only this bit angry." Zen portrayed with his fingers how angry he was with Shirayuki. "For not telling me. I could have kept it secret if you wanted."

"Of course, you would've kept quiet." Shirayuki laughed. But soon faded out, then her eyes became sad. "Tomorrow, I will visit Alyne."

Zen shrugged. "Definitely, just be careful."

Suddenly, Zen pulled Shirayuki into his arms and buried his face in her neck. She was frozen by his instant action, but she embraced his warmness and his scent, one of the things she missed most. The warm breeze from his breath gave her chills. Nothing could describe how they were feeling right that moment.

"I'm sorry." Zen said with a low voice. Like he was about to cry. He hugged her even tighter. "I wasn't there when everything happened. The castle wasn't shielded enough from such a cheap invasion. I'm sorry I didn't do much when you first told me that you were being followed. Please forgive me."

"It's alright. Everything is settled now. There's nothing to apologize for."

Zen kissed her lips which later turned into an intense yet romantic kiss. Then pecked her forehead. Shirayuki instantly limbs back like she was falling, but was caught by Zen before she falls to the ground. Her body was getting colder and became pale. He tried shaking her for her to move, but nothing. She wasn't responding to his shouts. Not even a single reaction.


	53. Chapter 53: Truth Behind Truths

**A/N: It's been a long since I updated. It's been four months, close to five months. Due to it, I'm going to make a short review of the past chapters to remember some things:**

 **"After embarking on a journey on behalf of his brother, Zen comes back with his wife and aide absent. He instantly interrogates his brother, who says nothing about Shirayuki's sudden disappearance in spite of knowing everything. The person responsible for Shirayuki's and Obi's tragedy is later found by Mitsuhide, but do not tell Zen, as he has been ordered by the king not to.**

 **A brief conversation between Izana and helpless Shirayuki,** **reveals gathered pieces of information to each other. Mitsuhide, with the help of Izana's guards, investigates the accountable's** **belongings, in which he had found few letters and pictures. Zen reproached Shirayuki for keeping secrets from him. While talking, she lost control of her body and lost consciousness..."**

 **This chapter originally had two parts. The second part was consuming time, so it was deleted. Also, since the other part of this is deleted, this chapter is not really long as I had wished.**

 **Hope it will still be enough**

.

.

 _ **Chapter 53:**_ _Truth behind truths_

.

.

Shirayuki's mind entwined, feeling an unbearable despair. Her eyes involuntarily closed when it drained its last drop of energy in her body. She was helpless and tired. Her legs were first to delude her, then her frame. A pulsation was almost skipped before Zen settled her into a form on his lap for her to regain her breathing pace.

There was fear in his eyes. Wanting to feel relieved over Shirayuki regaining her pace, fear still overtook him. His fingers smoothly run through her red hair, that shone as fire with the moon perfectly highlighting it as she now sleeps. He was, nevertheless, still proud of her for surviving through all her pains alone, and pointing her accountable down, showing no fear and no hesitation. He carried her sunken and pale from his lap to the bed.

The next early morning, she had not wakened up till the sun was shining brightly, almost burning, in the afternoon. She was helped by Cora and Suki in washing and preparing her. Her every step was supported by them, but later gained her capability back. Later on, she acquainted with Lady Adela, where she introduced the new ladies appointed to serve under Shirayuki, Ivette and Eleanor. Shirayuki was surprised at having to be introduced to two ladies to replace Alyne, as she was told there was to be only one.

Seemingly, nothing about Alyne conspiring to assassinate Shirayuki had been informed to anyone. The secret has been kept within the ruling class, not even all of them. A treason that results in death penalty; beheading. Alyne resided at the Red Tower penitentiary where it is considered more dignified for nobility to be executed away from spectators, and royalties, and were among the nobility beheaded here. However, it had been reported to the people that she had, unfortunately, passed away during her sleep, and her body had been sent to her family's mansion.

After being caught in the evening, she was blindfolded from Wistal castle to the Red Tower. She spent her night at a place that was heavily-guarded with soldiers surrounding the tower. Her attire was changed by unknown ladies. Her pieces of jewelry weren't anymore, everything about her that made her the daughter of a duke, everything that made her a lady-in-waiting and personal assistant/attendant to Princess Shirayuki were all taken promptly the moment she had stepped into the tower covered with blood and souls of the dead.

A rumor about the sudden replacement of Alyne, in less than hours after her _death_.

After Shirayuki being introduced to her new ladies, Ivette and Eleanor, she spent a couple of hours knowing them. Upon their conversation, Shirayuki discovered that Izana had actually proposed them to be ladies-in-waiting exactly a month ago. Which surprised, and made Shirayuki think Izana had known all along about Alyne's alliances and plans, but he had kept quiet through it and waited. After their introduction, Shirayuki left the castle "secretly", with Obi, Suki, and Cora, with few trusted guards.

Upon reaching their destination, without permission, and with the help of Obi, Shirayuki got into the resident where Alyne had been kept. The astounded, nervous and scared face of Alyne on seeing Shirayuki is something Shirayuki is never going to forget. They had only ten minutes to talk.

Despite Alyne being laid back about confessing, but with Shirayuki personally in front of her with the intense look on her face was terrifying. She admitted that the couple in the picture was her biological mother with one of her lovers. Her father was also someone who would choose money over anything. He spent lavishly, and also had lots of lovers. They later breathe their last breath when she was young, left orphaned, then later adopted by her kind-hearted now-adopted parents. Alyne was approached by certain unknown men, who pursued her into either eliminating Shirayuki's life with instructions or her past being revealed. She had to what she needed to do. Her adopted father saw her and took her in, in spite of coming from a disgraceful and shameful family. Her identity was changed. Everything. Because of her, her father lied that Alyne was a distant relative of his from another country. He did so many things for her. And she didn't want to ruin in his reputation, which made her decide to do that to Shirayuki, notwithstanding knowing the consequences.

Alyne also confessed everything she knows about _Lord X's_ men. And surprisingly, she knew so much, which overwhelmed Shirayuki. Alyne's real father apparently used to have a connection with Lord X, and when little, she used to overhear their conversation out of curiosity. And due to that, she knew a lot about the secret management.

Shirayuki pitied her momentarily. She was only trying to protect her adoptive family from disgrace, but her deeds were still unjustified. She wanted to commit murder on her own lady. But for the last time, unexpectedly, Shirayuki hugged and consoled her, overlooked and sought forgiveness upon her.

And in less than she could count, Alyne was no more breathing with her head on the ground, blood displayed all over the floor, the sword and the wood her head had been on. Her corpse was taken to her family, which they couldn't do anything about. Her burial was still arranged befittingly by the excuse of dying in her sleep.


End file.
